The KH Parody Sequel
by BraidedTissues
Summary: Kaixo is having a blast annoying the heck out of the organization members. But what will happen when her 358 days are over? Sequel to Kingdom Hearts Spoof.  Discontinued
1. Chapter 1: Meet Your Mentor

"Alright, so get to work!" Aiko smiled, giving me a little push towards the castle. I stumbled along as Aiko stepped into a black portal. She waved cheerily before disappearing.

"Who are you?" a voice accused from behind me. I turned around to see a short figure in a long black cloak.

"Umm…" Aiko said they wore black coats, right?

"I see," the guy said coldly. "Come along then." He grasped my arm and started to pull me. I stumbled, taking both of us down.

"Ahh, sorry mate," I apologized. He got up, his hood falling. Ooo! Zexion! Aiko explained that he was the cutest little thing to me many times.

"You little-"

"That is enough," said a man, coming out of a portal. His hood was down and I clearly saw that it was… fuck, Saïx. Saïx lifted me bridal style and walked through the portal. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Dude, I can walk!" I protested. He gave me an evil glare.

A bright light suddenly shined as me made it into the room. The wall across from me was all glass and couches and tables were scattered throughout. Saïx sat me down on the couch. Clearly, the day was ending, since no other people were hanging around.

"And who might this be?" a voice said. I looked at the doorway to see what looked like Xemnas stalk in. I sank deeper into the couch. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Zexion try and escape but Saïx grabbed him and sat him down next to me.

"I found her in the town, Lord," Saïx told him obediently.

"I see." He turned his killer yellow gaze on me. "You seek answers."

"Yeah… sure," I replied.

"I can give you purpose," he continued.

"I need a purpose?"

"Yes…" The letters N-a-d-i-a appeared in front of me.

"No… that's not her name," I protested.

"Is it not?" Xemnas seemed amused.

"No... It's Aiko…"

"Very well then…" the letters appeared and began scrambling around with an X.

"Kaixo…" I murmured, after they had stopped moving. Finally, a name.

"Yes, your new name," Xemnas stated the obvious. I rolled my eyes.

/~/

"How many people are in the organization?" I asked Zexion, who was being forced to take me around. I figured I should ask him some questions.

"14. Now 15, including you." Okay, so Xion was here.

"Why do our names all have X's in them?"

"Because it is an X plus our somebody's name that makes up ours."

"What are everybody's true name?"

"Ansem, Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, Lea, So-" he cut off.

"What was that last one?" He glared at me.

"Stop asking questions." I grew silent, walking slower than before. Zexion stopped and turned towards me with a sigh.

"What now?" I stopped and put my hands to my head.

"Nothing… just y'know…" I really just measuring myself to him. I think I was a bit taller. He narrowed his eyes. We began walking again.

"Why are you taking me around? Shouldn't Saïx be?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because isn't he like in charge?" Zexion came to a halt.

"No. Master Xemnas is."

"Well he's second in command," I pointed out.

"How did you know that?" he asked, frowning slightly and summoned a portal with a thrust of his fingers. I backed away.

"What? Are you going to tell on me?" I asked.

"Tell on you? How childish. No, I am simply going to tell Master Xemnas of this-"

"Or tell on me." He gave me a glare.

"Fine. Have it your way." He opened a rather large book and began reading as he walked.

"Who's room is that?" I asked, pointing to a door that had its label ripped off. Zexion glanced up.

"Demyx. Axel scorched off his label when he got pissed off or something." I grinned. Should have guessed. I was about to push the door open when Saïx appeared. Zexion disappeared immediately.

"This is rather convenient," Saïx said, giving the door a shove. It burst open. I glanced inside as my mind ran through all the stuff Aiko told me about Demyx.

"This is Kaiko, Demyx," Saïx introduced. My eyes widened as I took in the mulletted figure. He had striking aqua eyes and blond hair that seemed to be styled based off of David Bowie. He wasn't wearing his uniform- instead a long sleeved blue shirt and dark skinny jeans. He had huge black and white headphones on and was drumming in the air.  
I waved.

"Huh? What did you say?" Demyx asked, lifting off his headphones. Saïx rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, this will be your mentor," Saïx said.

"You're mentoring me?" Demyx asked, cocking his head to the side. Saïx rubbed his temple in exasperation.

"Why is he my mentor again?" I questioned with a grin. Saïx shrugged.

"Everyone else is busy because they actually do work." He turned on his heel and stalked away. Demyx rolled his eyes.

"What a drama queen," he commented. Demyx looked me up and down. "Why are you wearing that?"

I looked down at my clothes. They were extremely ugly. Demyx grinned and threw a coat at me. I slipped it on and it magically began fitting itself to me.

"Awesome," I grinned. Demyx summoned his sitar and began strumming.

"Hey, what's your power?" he asked suddenly. That threw me.

"Umm… I don't know." _Even if I have one._

"Well, let this be my first day of work. To finding out what your power is!" he declared, opening a portal. We walked through it to another bedroom.

"Who's room is this?" I asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" screeched a voice.

"Aww shit," I moaned. Larxene flew into the room as Demyx disappeared into a portal.

"Demyx! What the-" Larxene's knifes flew at me, making me duck. Electricity crackled throughout the room. She threw the knives again and again, me narrowly dodging each one.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed, throwing bolts of lightning at me. A large sword appeared in my hand, throwing the lightning back towards her. I gazed at it, really confused. It had pointed spikes running down one side, the same yellow as Larxene's knives. The handle was a blue, like hers also. A hand flew out of the portal and grabbed me. I plopped down next to Demyx on the couch.

"You DITCHED me!" I yelled. Demyx smirked.

"So? We found out what your power is… sorta…" he looked down at my sword in confusion. Saïx suddenly appeared.

"Her power is still undecided, you just made Larxene really mad for nothing," he stated.

"Really mad is an understatement," I muttered. Demyx laughed while I pouted.

"So anyway…" Saïx said with a sigh. "Since you have upset Larxene, you will have to bunk with someone else."

"What happened to getting her own room?" Demyx asked.

"We seem to have a shortage at the moment," Saïx explained tonelessly.

"What?! You guys have like a humongo castle!" Saïx rolled his eyes. I sighed.

"So then who am I sharing with?" I asked halfheartedly. _If he says Xion I'm going to break down and cry. _

"I guess you can share with your mentor…" Saïx said while disappearing.

"WHAT?!" Demyx and I shouted at the same time. Another bed appeared in the only clean corner of his room. I rubbed my temple in irritation. Demyx stared at me warily.

"Alright, just keep to that side of the room," he told me, as his water illusions began to clean my corner. A small wardrobe and desk appeared next to my bed when he was done. I sat down on my bed and we stared at each other for a bit.

"Well… this is awkward," he noted. I laid back and put my hands behind my head.

"Wish I had something to do…"

"At least you want to do something. The other new kid stayed immobile in his bed for days."

"You mean Roxas?" I asked.

"You know the kid?" Demyx looked surprised.

"In a sense."

* * *

**Woo first chapter! (Still can't believe I'm writing a sequel)  
****Review to tell me what you think!**

**-Cally**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Mission

"Oooookay I'm gonna go explore," I declared after an hour of silence. I jumped off my bed and headed towards the door.

"Whoa wait whoa whoa. I'm your mentor and I say you're not going anywhere," Demyx objected. I sighed.

"Then you're gonna have to come." Demyx snorted.

"Do you even know what you wanna do?" I looked down, seeing my only change of clothes.

"Shopping!" I declared, pulling him out the door.

/~/

"To… many… bags!" Demyx groaned. I rolled my eyes. I pointed to another store.

"Ooo! I wanna go over there!"

"I'll just... wait here," Demyx replied, collapsing onto a bench. I rolled my eyes and trotted up the store. I glanced at the man behind the counter. He gave me a huge smile.

"And how can I help you, beautiful?" he asked. I blinked in surprise.

"Uhh… do you sell clothes here?" I asked uncertainly.

"Of course, gorgeous. But that's not all we sell…" he swung his hips from side to side. I stayed silent for a moment.

"So about those clothes…"

.

Demyx was still laughing.

"That poor guy! He looked so sad!" I blushed deeper.

"It's not funny! I had no idea what he was implying!" I pouted. Demyx shook his head, still chuckling.

"Whatever. Let's just get to the next store." I took his hand and tugged him to the next building. The merchant gave me a big smile. _Oh god, not again…_ But then I had an idea. I swung Demyx's hand back and forth.

"So what do you want to get honey?" I asked in a sugary tone. Demyx gave me a dumbfounded look while the merchants smile disappeared.

.

"Finally!" Demyx sighed when we were back in our room. I threw my bags of clothes on the bed.

"What, that didn't take that long…"

"But I wanted to sleep for the rest of the day," he pouted. I rolled my eyes and stuffed the piles of clothes away. I jumped on the spot next to him, making him jump.

"But I'm not tired yet…"

"So? Go bug someone else."

"But I don't know anyone!"

"And this is my problem because…?" I sighed and bounced off the bed. _Fine Mr. Mentor, be that way._

.

"Anybody home?" I called out, opening a random door. A spiky blond haired teen was sitting on the bed inside. I grinned.

"Oh, sorry man. You're… Roxas?" He nodded hesitantly. I held out my hand.

"I'm Kaixo." He stared at my hand.

"You're supposed to shake it," I said. Roxas didn't move. I let it drop awkwardly.

"So… you're new to?"

"Y-yeah," he stuttered. I cocked my head.

"How come you have a hard time talking when I don't?" I asked. He looked troubled.

"I… dunno," he mumbled. He clearly wasn't going to say anything else.

I made it back to our room and passed out on the bed, glad that the day was over.

/~/

"How long has Roxas been here?" I asked with a yawn. Today Axel was to take me and Roxas out on a mission. Fun fun fun.

"Uhh…" Axel scratched the back of his head. "14 days? Why do you ask?"

"Uhhh..." _It's just my key to know what's going on, is all. _Axel raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. The blond finally walked in. Axel waved him over.

"Hey, Roxas. It's you me and Kaixo today," Axel greeted.

"Okay," Roxas mumbled.

"Check in with Saïx when- Well, you know the drill. I don't know what they've cooked up for us, but let's get it done with style, huh?" _Wow Axel, your just sooo cool, _I thought sarcastically.  
Roxas nodded and wandered away to talk to the other members. I plopped down next to Axel as we waited.

"What are you looking at? ...Oh, dream on. It's not gonna happen, pipsqueak. Here take this, and take a hike," I heard Larxene say. I snorted. She looked over at me.

"What you go something to say, newbie?"

"Course not Larxy," I replied with a wink. Larxene gave me a glare then stalked away.

"You do realize that you just threatened your life-span," Axel said. I shrugged.

Finally, after Roxas was done socializing…

"To Twilight Town!" Axel said dramatically, opening a portal. I followed him through. We ended up by the little place called the usual spot.

"So let's talk about missions," Axel began. I ignored him and walked away, wiping out heartless with a dark blade as I went.

"Kaixo-" Axel started. I whipped my blade towards him, taking out a heartless in back of him. It boomeranged around and came back to my hand.

"What?"

"Can you let Roxas kill them? He can actually collect the hearts," Axel said. Oh yeah, the mighty keyblade that Aiko had blabbed about.

"Uhh, earth to Axel, what do you think I'm doing?" I spun my blade that looked remarkably like a key. He stared at it.

"Exactly." I killed a few heartless that thought they had crept up on me. Roxas watched with a blank expression. I threw my blade at him and it bounced off his chest, sending him to the ground. Axel growled in irritation. I ignored him.

"But you should actually be doing something, Roxas. Like you could at least take your keyblade out," I suggested. He got to his feet and summoned it obediently.

"Good boy. Now go kill those heartless! Go on boy!" I said like I was talking to a Golden Retriever. Roxas jogged forward and began taking out some minor heartless.

"Is our mission gauge full yet?" I asked. Axel paused.

"Hmm… almost," he told me. I summoned another creepy dark keyblade and threw them at a horde of heartless.

"What about now?" Axel scowled. I grinned and danced back to the portal.

"So, got any plans?" I heard Axel say to Roxas.

"I was just gonna report to Saïx and then go to my room like I always do," Roxas replied.

"Go to your room!? Oh, Roxas, Roxas..." Axel stopped as a blond boy rushed in and turned around.

"Move it, Pence!" the boy called. A girl and another boy rush in after him, clearly out of breath.

"Hey, wait up!" the black haired boy called Pence said.

"Last one there has to buy the winner an ice cream!" the blond boy said with a grin. The girl shook her head.

"Oh, sure, now you tell us!" the girl grinned.

"No fair, Hayner!" Pence called.

"Better get flyin' if you don't wanna end up buyin'!" Hayner said, starting to run past us. I put out my foot and he tripped to the ground. Pence and the girl jumped over him and ran to the sandlot.

"What was that for?" Hayner asked me angrily.

"Hey, just giving them a head start," I replied with a carefree grin. Hayner frowned then ran after his friends.

"Who were they?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm... Must be some kids who live here," Axel replied.

"No really?" I said sarcastically.

"They sure acted weird," Roxas mumbled.

"How do you figure?" Axel asked, ignoring me.

"Why did those last two seem to enjoy getting pushed around like that? They were even making those "ha ha" noises," Roxas said in confusion.

"You mean laughter? Sometimes people with hearts do that even when it doesn't make any sense," Axel said. I laughed and they stared at me.

"And people without hearts do it too," I shrugged.

"C'mon, let's get some ice cream," Axel suggested.

"Why?" Roxas asked, dumbfounded.

"Whaddaya mean, why? Because we're friends."

"So...friends are people who have ice cream together?" I stifled my laughter behind my glove. Axel shot me a look.

"Sort of... That, or laugh at stupid stuff that doesn't make any sense. Like those kids we just saw- they were friends. C'mon, I'll show you how it works." I trotted along after them. Axel wheeled around.

"Who said you were invited?" he asked. Roxas nudged him.

"Come'on Axel, she can come," Roxas defended. I grinned in accomplishment.

/~/

I looked down off the clock tower. Sure was a dangerous place to eat.

"Hey, Roxas. Let's meet up for ice cream again after your next mission," Axel suggested. "I mean, who wants to spend their days just bouncing between work, and the castle, right?" I frowned when he didn't mention me.

"Ha ha, not me!" Roxas grinned. "Hey, I laughed... I guess we really are friends." I slid of the ledge and stood. Roxas looked up at me.

"Where are ya going?" he asked. I shrugged with a frown, opening my portal.

* * *

**Mmmm okay question, would you like me to go along with how 358/2 days actually went, like doing missions and Roxas passing out various times, or would you like me to just make it like not follow the story line that much and just party?**

**Review with an answer ^-^**

**-Cally**


	3. Chapter 3: What's wrong with DemDem?

"Kaixo, get up!" someone said while nudging me.

"Go away," I muttered, swatting the hand.

"Youch! Come on, just get up!" I opened my eyes to see Demyx nursing his hand beside my bed.

"It's time for you to learn some stuff…"

"Way to sound so enthusiastic," I muttered, pulling on my orgy cloak. Demyx stared at it.

"What did you do?" he asked slowly. I glanced down at the bright blue zipper.

"I got bored." The truth was, I was so pissed off when I came home from the mission yesterday I somehow turned it blue. Like I was going to tell him that, though.

.

So whad am I learning today, boss?" I grinned, spinning a white blade in my hand. Demyx scratched his head.

"Um… magic I think…" Demyx said. "Here, go take out that heartless." He pointed to a yellow flying one. I shot a ball of fire and it burst, a heart trailing upwards.

"Good, uhh, go get some more?" he pointed to a small group. I shot some Fire and Ice at them and they all blew up. Demyx stood awkwardly.

"Good… job." I twirled my keyblade.

"Anything else?" Demyx looked at me then the ground.

"No…."

"Okay sassypants, I'm gonna go surprise Axel then," I said, opening a portal. He grabbed my arm.

"I don't think you should be hanging out with him," Demyx said, not meeting my eyes. I shrugged him off.

"You're my mentor. Not my commander," I snorted, stepping into the portal. I appeared on top of the tower.

"What's up?" Axel asked, thinking I was Roxas.

"Oh nothing much," I grinned, plopping down. He glared over at me.

"I don't remember inviting you."

"I don't remember you telling me I couldn't come," I shot back. I sat down, pulling out an ice cream. I chomped into it happily. Roxas came a few moments later.

"Oh, hey Kaixo!" he exclaimed.

"Hey kid," I greeted. Axel shot me a twitchy glare when he sat down next to me. Axel tossed him an ice cream and we ate in silence.

/~/

I flipped through the little journal Aiko gave me. On Day 15 it read: _The other members have been teaching me more about how to fight and stuff. It's going, I guess._ _Every day after work, I've been meeting Axel at the clock tower to have sea-salt ice cream. It really is salty! But still sweet, too. How come it tastes so familiar?_

Would it start changing now that he met me? I glanced down at the other note on day 15.

_Ugh! How DARE they shut me out of monitoring the Keyblade master! And then to send me off to teach that half-baked Nobody basic magic!? I should've had him light ME on fire. It won't be long now, though. Once I'm over at C.O., our plan goes into action. No more playing nanny. Ever._

Apparently it was Larxene's. Great, now she can pulverize me for reading her diary too.

"Oh hey, you're up," Demyx mumbled from his side of the room. I stashed the journal in my inside pocket.

"Yeah… are we doing something today?" He rolled out of bed and yawned.

"Yeah… Twilight Town again." I groaned. It was a pretty city, but so boring.

.

We got to the center of downtown.

"I think I'm supposed to teach you reconnaissance," he muttered.

"Whas that?"

"When you… collect data on a place," Demyx said, eyes trained on the ground.

"Isn't that your specialty or something?" Demyx looked surprised.

"Yeah… uhh, so what do you see?" he asked, gesturing around. I thought for a moment.

"This whole town was built along a mountain. That's why the roads slope," I said. "Houses have been built along the terrace. And at the top is a station. The trains there are the town's primary system of transit. Up by the clock tower is the station building. The tracks are probably elevated. And this must be downtown. All these shops in one place… Trams must run here," I concluded. _Hah, I just totally stole Vexen's speech._

This time Demyx didn't look surprised.

"Anything else?" My mouth dropped open, but I obediently looked around.

"The town has a lot of overpasses and underpasses. And the tram seems to circle the plaza. And there is an entrance that looked like it led underground, but it's shuttered." Demyx nodded.

"Alright. And okay job." I gritted my teeth. Why was he acting so mean?

"I suppose you want to go meet up with Axel again," he said.

"Yeah, him and Roxas. You could come, you know."

"No thanks," he said in a rejecting tone. I rolled my eyes and went to go grab ice cream.

/~/

The days rolled by uneventfully, where Demyx continued to be the opposite of what Aiko told me what he was like.

'Can't you do anything right?!' I remember Demyx yelling.

'I can sure as hell do it better than you!'

Why was he acting like this? I thought as I walked into the Gray Area. Luxord was standing near Xaldin, who was reclining in a chair. I glanced over to see Axel leaning against the window with his arms crossed.

"Who died?" I asked Axel. He scowled at me.

"You, me, and Roxas are teamed up for today." I clapped my hands sarcastically.

"Yay! Just like old times!" I plopped down on a couch near Xigbar and Luxord.

"It's nice in here with the loudmouths gone," Xigbar commented.

"Yes, but what shall I do without half the poker league?" Luxord asked, apparently in distress. Roxas finally walked in while I gave Xaldin a confused look.

"Just go about your mission. Nothing else need concern you," Xaldin told me and Roxas. I rolled my eyes and stepped into the portal lazily.

"Okay, let's get this done fast," Axel said, shooting a look at me. "What was today's target again?"

"A Guardian," I said, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, yeah. I think so," Roxas said. Axel turned to Roxas.

"You are such a zombie. Want me to go have all the fun while you figure it out? C'mon," he said. I sighed and jogged over to the Underground Passage. Axel pulled open the grate leading to Side Street.

"Up this way, Roxas," Axel said, ignoring me again. Roxas gives me another apologetic look.

"Right." I run down Side Street, Axel and Roxas following, and enter the sandlot. The ground rumbled as the Guardian Heartless appeared. I sighed, summoning my dark heartless keyblade.

"There's our target," Axel again, states the obvious. I can't even manage a sarcastic comment at this one. He summoned his chakrams.

"Here we go, Roxas! Keep your head out of the clouds!" I roll my eyes while Roxas summons his silver and gold Keyblade with a nod. The Guardian was basically just a huge watcher heartless. I ran at it, avoiding the laser beams and got a few hit in. I dodge-rolled away from its major beam, then defeated it with a few more strokes.

"Easy," I sighed.

"Mission accomplished. Heh, gotta say, man, you've come a long way in just a handful of days. You ready to head back?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, sure," Roxas said. We headed up to the clock tower. I didn't dangle over the edge, but just leaned against the face of the clock.

"I'm gonna miss this ice cream thing we do," Axel sighed.

"Huh? Why?" Roxas asked.

"Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be away." Duh! Castle Oblivion! How could I forget?!

"Oh..." Roxas trailed off.

"Since you're my buddy, I guess I can fill you in," he leaned over so I couldn't hear.

"What's that?" Roxas asked after a moment. Axel leaned over again and said something else.

"Got it memorized?" he asked after he was done.

"Yeah. I wish people told me these things," Roxas replied.

"Me too," I said loudly, glaring at Axel. Well I really didn't need to know from him. But still.

Axel stood up.

"Well, I gotta head back and get ready. Fun, fun, fun... Anyway, you take your time," he said, brushed past me. I almost considered tripping him, but he might fall off the clock tower. Then Roxas would be mad at me.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head back too," I told Roxas. He looked up with a frightened expression.

"You're not going too, are you?" I smiled at his concern.

"Course not shorty," I grinned, ruffling his hair. He giggled and shook me off. I gave a wave and disappeared into the portal.

/~/

"Hey," I greeted her. Aiko flipped onto her back.

"Oh, Kaixo! Anything to report?" she smiled, sitting up. I nodded.

"The crew has left for castle oblivion," I told her. She clapped my hands.

"Finally! I was getting bored out here!" Aiko glanced over to the group, who were currently settling into bed. I watched her expression carefully.

"Is that guy over there Sora?" I asked, referring to the brunette. She nodded, a bit of a dazed look upon her face.

"Roxas's nobody…" I murmured. He did look a lot like Roxas.

"Oh! Speaking of which, how are things going?" Aiko suddenly chirped.

"Xion's still a zombie, Axel hates me, Roxas is my friend, and Demyx…" She waved her hand, urging me to continue.

"Well he's my mentor but he acts totally weird. He like doesn't like to talk to me or even be near me," I explained. Aiko frowned.

"Hmm…. That doesn't sound at all like him." She grew silent for a moment, apparently thinking. She unexpectedly slapped the ground.

"I got it! Normally when people don't act the way they normally do in the Orgy, someone told them to do something!" she proclaimed. I frowned.

"So someone told Demyx to…" She shrugged.

"I dunno, not befriend you, try to control you…" she trailed off. "You know him better than I do." I nodded.

"Thanks," I said. She swiveled around, facing the group.

"You can thank me by helping me decide… should I stay and watch Sora's arrival, or Riku's?"

"Umm…" I really didn't know the two at all. "Well maybe Sora because wasn't like Xehanort talking to Riku in his head the whole time?" she nodded.

"True… that would just be awkward. Alright, see ya," she said, clearly dismissing me. I opened a portal and headed back to the castle.

* * *

**Mmm so there goes half the organization....  
Less for me to play with XD  
Reviews make me happy!**

**-Cally**


	4. Chapter 4: Roxy is my biffle, NOT YOURS!

**Aiight so from this point on, if you haven't played KH 358 yet, I recommend you do. Cuz there will be spoilers, since this obviously takes place during that game :)  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I got up and stretched, actually excited for a day without Axel. Roxas was much more enjoyable when he wasn't around. But now that he left for Castle Oblivion, that meant that Xion was going to start befriending Roxas. Uch.

I wandered around the castle, because it was clear nobody else was up yet. Until I heard my two least favorite nobodies talking…

"Axel. I have a message from Lord Xemnas. We have reason to believe that one or more of the members assigned to Castle Oblivion intend to betray us. Find them, and dispose of them," Saïx said. I walked out from behind the corner.

"No duh-uhhh" I yawned, cutting off my speech. Saïx gave me a killer glare.

"Why don't you go back to bed, if you're so tired," he snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"What, it wasn't like a big secret got out. I pretty much already knew that," I replied. Saïx stepped towards me.

"And how did you know this?"

"Umm… because I'm smart? Apparently unlike you," I shot back. Saïx's lips curled in apparent disgust.

"How dare you even-"

"Whoa there, she's just a kid," Axel said, grasping his arm.

"A kid? Hardly." Axel shot me a 'you're not helping' look. I waved my hand around lazily.

"Whatever… I better go and see what horrible things Demyx decides to say to me today." I could almost feel Saïx'x grin in the back of my neck. I wheeled around.

"Oh, is that getting to you?" Saïx asked nastily. I took a threatening step forward.

"Matter of fact it is. So why don't you ask him to lay off?"

"Make me," Saïx taunted. I summoned a sliver blue-yellow keyblade, the key part shaped like half of the end of Saïx's claymore.

"That can be arranged," I growled. Axel stepped between us. I pushed him out of the way angrily. Aiko told me how to easily beat this guy. I shouldn't even break a sweat. Saïx summoned his claymore and rose into the air. I took a few steps back, remember that she said the first few minutes of the battle was basically him flipping out on you with strange light attacks. So I safely dodged most of those. Eventually he calmed down, so that's when I ran in with my keyblade, attacking mercilessly. Saïx grunted as about half his health bar was drained. Then he began he super powerful attacks again, which I dodged, sometimes lunging behind Axel, knowing he wouldn't attack his old friend from the Radiant Garden days.

I got a few more hits in before he REALLY flipped out, calling out to the moon and crap.

"ENOUGH!" I heard the Superior's voice thunder. Oh _shit._ I had never heard of anybody really getting in trouble with Xemnas before. Superior lashed out with his nothingness, and made Saïx disappear, then me and Axel trapped in a cage. Axel mouthed 'Castle Oblivion', and Xemnas released him into a dark portal. I gulped as he turned to me.

"What is the meaning of this?" Xemnas asked, almost calmly.

"Err… well Saïx provoked me… and uhh we started fighting…" I muttered.

"So it was you that started it?"

"N-no! He was saying stuff about Demyx and-"

"You mean to tell me that he told Demyx to avoid you even when I said for him not to?"

"Sure?" Oooo Saïx you were getting grilled tonight! Superior's face turned into one of slight annoyance.

"Very well. You get to take the day off."

"Uhh… can I not?" Today was very special, because Roxas and I were going to be assigned to Xion, and I was going to make sure that she would look like a bitch. Xemnas raised a brow.

"Fine. Do as you wish." He floated away without another word. I sighed, slumping against the wall. That had really drained me… maybe I would take a quick nap before…

/~/

"Kaixo?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes groggily to see a confused Roxas in front of me. I jumped up.

"Shit! Did I miss today's work?!" I cried, swaying unsteadily. Roxas nodded.

"It really wasn't much… Xion didn't talk to me at all…" I looped my arm through his.

"Tell me all about it!" I chirped cheerily.

.

We were halfway through the castle when **he** appeared. I stopped, also bringing Roxas to a halt.

"What do you want," I asked snappily. Demyx flinched.

"Look, I know I've been a jerk but-" I held up my hand.

"Save it." I dragged Roxas away, my head held high.

"But… wasn't it not Demyx's fault," Roxas asked, clearly confused.

"No, it was because he could had said no! I think he actually enjoyed his job!" I said, still boiling. Roxas sensed that I was in a dangerous mood.

"Alright well… how bout you just head off to bed to clear your head?" I snorted, which turned into giggling, and before you know it, I was full blown laughing.

"What did I say?" Roxas asked, more bewildered than ever.

"You, *gasp* RHYMED!" I guffawed again. Roxas, clearly not getting it, gave me a nervous push towards my room.

"I think you need some rest."

"G'nite *gasp* Roxas!"

/~/

I bounced down the stairs and into the Gray Room. I just had a very hilarious dream about Aiko and Riku and was pretty sure that it was true.

"This place is, like, a hundred times better minus all the bossy coworkers, am I ri-" Demyx cut off as I walked into the room. My face didn't give any expression as I glanced over the three standing there. Roxas filled in the space beside me.

"Bossy coworkers?" Roxas questioned. Demyx was still staring at me, and Xigbar had to nudge him.

"Oh y-yeah, the "dream team" that got shipped off to Castle Oblivion. D-dreamy for me, bec-cause they're gone!" he stuttered. I leaned back on my heels.

"I dunno, Zexion was pretty chill if you ask me," I said almost tonelessly. A shocked sucking of air came from Demyx. Roxas giggled and I whispered a joke into his ear. Roxas's laugh got louder. I grinned and flashed a devious look towards him. Roxas was pretty much rolling on the floor by the time Saïx stumbled in. He gave me a look that pretty much would kill any normal person. I smiled sweetly at him and winked, spinning away to sit next to Luxord. I could almost hear his teeth grinding as he chided Roxas to get to work. After chatting with Xigbar and Luxord, I walked over to Saïx, a goofy grin on my face.

"What am I doing today boss?"

"_I_ would rather have you chained by your ears in our dungeon, but Superior seems to think otherwise." I giggled at his threat.

"You will be teamed with Roxas and Xion today, taking out Deserter heartless," he continued. I saluted.

"On it chief."

/~/

I glanced over at Xion, who apparently hadn't said a word since she got to the Organization. Aiko told me it would be best if I could keep it this way. Today was a perfect chance, because she says Roxas's name or something today and that sets off their friendship. I skipped into the sandlot, this on my mind.

"Deserters! The tasty afternoon snack for a hungry nobody like mee!" I yelled, launching myself at the heartless that were a 'threat'. Roxas and I spun around in almost perfect synchronization.

"Heartless, heartless the magical fruit the more you eat, the more you-" Roxas cut me off with a laugh that told me he knew exactly what I was about to say. I skipped back towards Side Street, pulling Roxas into a skip beside me. As we approached the portal I spun around slowly and smiled at Xion.

"Hey, Xion? Me and Roxas are gonna head out to have some fun. See you later, kay?" I said sweetly. Before she could say anything, I ran, dragging Roxas alongside me.

.

"Oh, ice cream tastes way better than a Deserter," I sighed, chomping into it. Roxas grinned, sitting beside me. I banged my feet lightly on the side of the ledge.

"I wish Xion would talk," Roxas sighed. I smiled lightly.

"Well I doubt that she ever will if she doesn't now." Oh how underhandingly conniving I was.

* * *

**-Giggle- At this rate Xion will never be friends with Roxas *wink wink*  
I didn't want to delete her permanately, so this was the next best thing :D**

**Oh, and by the way, this isn't a Demyx/Kaixo fic. It originally was going to be, but that just sorta messed everything up ^-^'  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	5. Chapter 5: A Castrating Saix

I awoke to a pair of startling aqua eyes.

"Ahh!!!" I screamed, falling off my bed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Demyx said, helping me up. I rubbed my back tiredly.

"Three questions. What. The. Hell." Demyx rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well we have a mission together today so-"

"We have a WHAT together today?!" I exclaimed. I leaped to the other side of my bed and pulled out Roxas's diary, flipping through the pages. Yep. He befriends Xion today because she shows her keyblade.

"This CANNOT be happening!" I yelled. I threw open our door and walking into a portal that led to the Gray Room. I walked right up to Saïx and got way too close for comfort.

"I demand a schedule change," I said, giving him a murderous look. He smirked.

"I don't think so." I stomped my foot, then suddenly stopped.

"Okay, have it your way." I could tell Roxas already left, so I grabbed Demyx by the arm and pulled him through the portal.

"Hey… we aren't assigned here today," Demyx said, looking around Twilight Town in confusion.

"Alright buddy; I'll make you a proposal. If you go to whatever world we were supposed to and tell Saïx I was there, I'll officially forgive you." Demyx's face lit up.

"Really?!"

"Really. Now hurry along please." As Demyx disappeared, I got in a portal leading me to the Station Plaza. Roxas just walked in as I put my hands on my hips.

"Way to totally leave without me!" I yelled. Roxas looked shocked.

"Oh, you were supposed to come with us today?"

"Duh! Now come on, let's defeat this big ass heartless!" I grinned as the Darkside rose up. I sprung at its hand, dodging the little dark balls coming towards me.

.

"Piece of cake," I grinned after it was dead and gone. (Without Xion showing her keyblade I might add.) I looped my arm in his.

"To yumminess, and away!" I yelled, running with him, happily away from still-silent-missy-pants.

/~/

I glanced over the next secret report in the journal.

--Secret Report: Lexaeus--  
_Pressing Zexion for answers would be a waste of time. I know that, but this dearth of information is hard to accept. What's happening on the upper levels? What ought we be doing down here? They hug their truths close and leave the rest of us to speculate. Zexion talks of the bond we share as an Organization, but how could such a thing exist? Still, he remains the only one I can trust._

Hah, too bad Lexaeus had to die, right?

/~/

I woke up with Demyx shaking me. I shot up, pushing him halfway across the room.

"What?!" I shouted, rubbing my eyes.

"S-some-o-one was… was," he stuttered. "Killed!" He burst into tears. I walked over to him carefully.

"I thought you didn't like them?" I asked. He shook slightly.

"I hated most of them except for…" he broke off into sobs again. I sighed slightly and pulled on my organization coat. I tugged Demyx out of our room and into the Grey Room thing, hoping someone would be able to comfort him or something. But as soon as we walked through the door, he straightened up and looked perfectly normal. I gave him a confused look as Xigbar practically ran over to us.

"What in blazes happened?" he exclaimed.

"Don't look at us, man!" Demyx defended. "We just found out minutes ago." Roxas walked into the room, looking like a mess as usual.

"Is everything okay?" Roxas asked.

"Okay? As if," Xigbar replied. "Word has it at least one of the folks we sent to Castle Oblivion has been terminated." I made a fake 'oh noes' face.

"Terminated? But that means..." Roxas trailed off as Saïx walked over.

"Roxas, your mission. Go with Xigbar to Agrabah," he ordered.

"Is it true about Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked.

"That's no concern of yours," Saïx replied coldly.

"Oh stop being such a douchebag," I said in exasperation. Saïx wheeled around to me.

"Excuse me?"

"What? So now you can't hear either?" I shot back. Right as Saïx was probably going to castrate me, Roxas piped up.

"But what about Axel?" Saïx shot me a death glare before replying.

"Who knows. Perhaps he is among the lost."

"But..." Roxas gasped and visibly drooped. (A/N: that sounded sexually suggestive… XD)

"No buts," Xigbar chided. "There's work to be done. Get yourself ready." Demyx and I plopped down on the couch.

"Can you believe it? Terminated..." Demyx sounded more crestfallen than Roxas. "Talk about a bad scene," he quickly added under my scrutinizing gaze. I sighed.

"I guess we're not working together today, Rox," I said as he walked by.

"Oh, right… that's too bad," Roxas replied. His gaze was suddenly drawn to something near the doorway. I blinked at it for a few seconds before completely throwing myself off the couch and right towards it.

"Your… squishing me, kupo," the moogle said weakly. I gave a little squeal, moving off of the little creature quickly.

"Greetings, kupo," it said, looking at me a little warily. "What is your name?"

"My name is Kaixo!" I blurted quickly. "And you're just the most adorable thing I've ever seen!" Roxas sidled up to me.

"Awww except for you Roxy," I added, giving him a hug. Roxas looked at me a little blankly before he got it, blushing. The moogle looked between us for a second before composing himself.

"Are you here to shop, kupo?" it asked. "Have a look, kupo, at my wondrous wares." I squealed again.

"Where did you get that adorable organization coat?! It makes you look so cute!" I asked. The kupo looked at me almost quizzically, deciding not to answer.

"Let's see what you've got," Roxas said to change the subject. I bought a potion from the moogle before wandering back over to Demyx.

"Where are we going today?" I asked. Demyx shrugged.

"No idea," he replied. "We were supposed to be the ones that checked out Agrabah, but noo I'm not responsible enough for that." I rolled my eyes and watched Roxas disappear into a portal with Xigbar.

"Hmpf. See you in 24 days Roxas," I muttered.

/~/

I crawled on the ceiling, suspended by some random power I apparently had. Saïx and Xemnas were in Roxas's room and it was my job to make sure they didn't rape him or something while he was passed out.

"Naminé must have begun her work..." Saïx sighed.

"Will he wake from this?" Xemnas asked.

"I am told he will-provided she strips the hero of all his memories," he replied.

"Then much hinges on Castle Oblivion," Xemnas said.

"We needn't stop collecting hearts." I scoffed. Who the hell said needn't anymore? "Number XIV has gained power over the Keyblade, just as we intended. Xion can fill Roxas's shoes for the time being." Saïx said.

"And the chamber?" Xemnas questioned. "Have you found it?"

"No, sir," Saïx replied. "I would say progress is slow...if we had actually made any." The blue haired nobody walked out of the room. I lost my concentration and fell from the ceiling, landing on top of the Superior. He threw me against the wall.

"Youch… ehhh, sorry!" I apologized.

"You were eavesdropping," Xemnas accused.

"Yes. Yes I was." Xemnas looked at me with frustration.

"Why?"

"Because… Roxy is my friend?" It came out like a question.

"Roxy?" he asked.

"Foxy Roxy!" I grinned. Thank god he wasn't awake to hear this. Xemnas deadpanned.

"Well if that's all, Mr. Superior and such, I'll just be going…" I edged out of the room before he could explode or something.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE," Saïx demanded. I eeked, jumping back slightly.

"Umm…"

"YOU WILL DO NOTHING TO TRY TO SEDUCE THE SUPERIOR," he thundered. I blanched.

"Seduce Mansex? Saïx, did you seriously say something more disgusting than your face?" I ran away before he could process what I'd said.

"KAIXO!!!"

* * *

**I seriously hate Saix... so much XP  
Review and I'll post up super early!**

**-Cally**


	6. Chap 6: Filler with Comatose Ven and HER

I yawned, looking over Roxas's diary entry for a few days ago. How he managed to write something after passing out is beyond me. Apparently it was too much for him to handle when Xigbar said Axel might be dead. Heh, maybe I should have told him Axel is fine or something…

"HEY!" Demyx suddenly shouted. I quirked an eyebrow, looking up at my mentor.

"Yes?"

"You are so BORING!" I sighed.

"How so?"

"I mean it's been like DAYS and you haven't done anything!" Demyx said.

"Well excuse me if my only friend is passed out," I snapped back. So I haven't done anything but work since Roxas passed out. Big deal.

"But I'm your friend!" Demyx pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"As if."

"But Kaixooooooo," he whined. I snapped his diary shut.

"Okay fine, you win. What do you want to do?" I asked. He tapped his chin, apparently deep in thought.

"Well we could go shopping in Twilight Town, play a card game with Luxord in Wonderland, go train in the Olympus Coliseum, ride some sandstorms in Agrabah, have a huge party in Halloween Town, go fly around in Neverland, or not go to Beast's Castle cause' it scares me," Demyx said. A grin suddenly lit of my features.

"Or we could go check something out in Castle Oblivion," I said.

"Oh no!" Demyx said, holding up his hands. "There's no way I'm going there!" I just grinned slyly and opened up a portal.

"Well its either you come with me or I go alone," I pointed out, halfway into the portal. Demyx sighed in defeat and followed me through. We ended up in the lowest basement. I rubbed my hands together.

"Alright so we're looking for the Chamber of Wakening," I told Demyx.

"The what?" he asked blankly. I sighed and took out a normal looking keyblade, brandishing it at various spots to see if some random door would open.

"Maybe we should sing," I suggested. Demyx looked aghast.

"HUH?!" I began singing Ventus's theme using 'Ven' as the only word. I motioned to Demyx to sing the harmony. Amazingly he seemed to know it, singing quite well. When the song ended, there was still no door.

"To Aqua's theme!" I announced, beginning to sing. Demyx sighed and again accompanied me in the harmony. When that didn't work we tried Vanitas's, Roxas's, Sora's and even Riku's. I groaned in frustration.

"Terra's," I finally said. Demyx nodded in understanding. It really was epic, with me spinning around, pointing the keyblade in random directions. A door appeared in a burst of light. I grinned and went over to open it. But a voice spoke out suddenly.

"You need 3 keyblade masters. Not one ruddy apprentice," it said rather rudely. I glared at the door and made it disappear with a wave of my keyblade.

"What just happened?" Demyx asked.

"Stupid Aqua," I scowled.

/~/

"You were WHERE?!" Saïx nearly yelled.

"Were you not listening? Castle Oblivion!" I replied. Saïx put both of his hands to his head, pretty much shaking. He whirled around to Demyx.

"YOU! You're supposed to be her mentor, and you let her go!!" he yelled. Demyx shrank back.

"It was her idea! I couldn't stop her!" Demyx argued.

"Hey, you were the one that wanted to get me out of the castle," I pointed out, the only still calm one. Saïx muttered loud curses as he stalked away.

"Someone's PMSing today," I commented. In a flash, a claymore was at my throat. I smirked and shot a fire spell from my finger right at his coat. He caught fire, it easily burning through. Saïx sunk down into a portal, giving me a signature death glare. Demyx shifted nervously.

"Are we going to get in trouble?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not unless Mr. PMS tells on us," I replied. Demyx stifled a laugh, then let it out loudly.

"DEMYX." Saïx's voice thundered dangerously. Demyx hid behind me childishly. I rolled my eyes and opened a portal back to our room.

/~/

"You are assigned with Xion today," said Saïx's usual monotone voice droned.

"What?! There's no way in HELL I can-" I stopped abruptly. "Sure. Why not." Saïx raised an eyebrow.

"She knows where to go," he told me vaguely, walking away. I turned to Xion expectantly. She opened a portal and walked through. I followed her, grinning when I saw where we were.

Just as I expected. Destiny Islands.

"We're supposed to collect hearts," she murmured. "They're normally only in there." She pointed to the Secret Place. I nodded.

"I'll follow you in a sec… I need to see something first," I told her, opening a portal to the main island. I spotted a school and jogged over, pulling up my hood. I peered around a palm tree to look at the school yard.

Kairi. Ugh.

She was laughing loudly at something Selphie had said, it hurting my ears quite badly. I grimaced, then located Tidus chatting with Wakka nearby. I pulled off my cloak, a handy Destiny Island Middle School uniform underneath. (I had jacked it a little while after Roxas had passed out.) I finger-combed my brown hair then walked confidently over to the two. Their mouths dropped open as soon as they spotted me. Okay, not the reaction I thought I'd get.

"Hey guys! I'm new here. The name's Naomi," I smiled, sticking out my hand. Wakka snapped out of his staring-fest and shook my hand nervously.

"I'm Wakka, and this idiot is Tidus," he introduced. Tidus pouted, hitting him.

"I am not," Tidus protested. I giggled slightly, then caught Kairi's gaze. I resisted the urge to throw up, and she quickly got up, pulling Selphie with her.

"Hi! Are you new?" she asked. I held back my wince at her perfectly bubbly voice.

"Yeah. Name's Naomi," I said, a little dead tone. She smiled, burning holes in my face.

"That's great! Where did you transfer from?" I gulped. Crap, I didn't mean to go this far.

"Ehh, another far away island," I lied badly. "But, I gotta go… do stuff. Moving stuff, y'know."

"Sure!" she piped. "See you later!" I hurried away, walking until they couldn't see me. I slipped back to the tree and pulled on my coat, then opened my portal to the secret place.

"I'm already done," came Xion's slight monotone.

"Oh, sorry," I felt bad. Sort of. She made a noncommittal noise, then opened a portal back to the castle. I followed, glad to be away from all things reminding me of Kairi.

/~/

"So tomorrow you wake up," I said quietly, sitting next to Roxas. He was still sleeping peacefully.

"Can't wait. Tis been dreadfully boring without you… or Axel I suppose." I groaned after a moment.

"Great. I'm talking to someone in a comatose. I'm almost as bad as Naminé." I stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt on my coat.

"See ya soon, Roxas," I murmured.

* * *

**Yay!! Roxy's waking up next chapter!  
Heh, this chappie kinda felt like a filler. I suppose it was, so sorry about the randomness of finding Ventus' sleeping chamber and the hatin on Kairi.  
Okay, I'm not apologizing for the Kairi part XP  
Review pleaseeee! I'll love you forever~!**

**-Cally**


	7. Chapter 7: Big brother Dem

**To make sure you guys aren't as confused, when I used a period as a linebreak its generally the same day, but when I use /~/ as a linebreak, its skipping to the next day.**  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Meow meow meow _meow…_" I hummed. Demyx gave me a 'what the…' sort of side glance before continuing to take out heartless. As soon as our mission gauge was filled, I gave out a woop and dashed through the portal to the clock tower, giving Demyx a wave.

"Roxas!" I sang, tackling him to the ground. He laughed, pushing me off.

"What happened to me?" he asked.

"Well you kinda fainted and slept for a while. And then Saïx was all mean and stuff, telling us that you might never wake up," I told him. "Don't worry. I slapped him for you." Roxas grinned at me, then winced slightly.

"Ugh, I feel like a zombie," he groaned. "Guess there's some things a nap can't cure." I giggled along with him, then we sat down. I handed him a seashell.

"I got this on my mission today. It was such a pretty place," I mused. Roxas took the seashell from me and gazed at it.

"Hold it up to your ear," I smiled. He did, and his eyes changed for a second. I knew he just got a flash of Kairi and Sora on the docks on Destiny Islands. I nudged Roxas to get him out of it, and we headed back to the castle.

/~/

"So Roxas woke up, huh?" Demyx commented as we walked to the Gray Room. I nodded.

"Good thing too. It got kinda dull, didn't it?" Demyx pouted.

"Are you calling me dull?" he said.

"Noooo…" I grinned sarcastically. He gave a dramatic gasp, and began chasing me around the room.

"Ahh!" I yelled, as we ran into Roxas, falling into a heap on the ground.

"Thanks for the wakeup call," Roxas muttered. I giggled and helped them both up. Dem shook it off then bounded over to Xigbar.

"I heard you collapsed, kupo," the moogle suddenly said. "Gotta pace yourself, kupo. Who else am I going to swindl--talk to, kupo?" I laughed silently as Roxas frowned at what the moogle said.

"Well, good morning, sunshine," Xigbar greeted Roxas, walking over to us. "During your beauty nap, we found out the whole Castle Oblivion team is toast."

"Wow, way to put it lightly," I said sardonically. Xiggy shot me a grin. Roxas looked slightly confused and hurt. I smiled comfortingly and pulled him over to Saïx.

"You're awake," was the first thing he said.

"Obviously," I muttered.

"Did you ever find out what happened at Castle Oblivion?" Roxas asked immediately.

"We're looking into what befell them," Saïx replied.

"'Them'!?" Roxas cried. "How many? You still don't know?"

"What I know is that I don't owe you any explanations," Saïx said nastily. I went to make a jump on him, but Roxas grabbed my arm quickly. "Now get to work. You'll be with Kaixo for a while. Two of you only seem to account for one and wherever our other members are, they're certainly not here to help."

"Aww, you should have let me hit him!" I whined. Roxas rolled his eyes and opened up the portal to Agrabah. We almost walked into Jasmine and Aladdin, but I dived into a barrel, pulling Roxas with me.

"Another sandstorm?" Jasmine asked, "Are you sure, Aladdin?"

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied. "All the merchants were talking about it."

"This is terrible..." she trailed off.

"And that's only one of the things that's got me worried," Aladdin said.

"Why? What else is wrong?" Jasmine questioned.

"The Heartless-they've been showing up all over Agrabah."

"Heartless!?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. They always appear right before a sandstorm hits. I thought it was just a coincidence during the last storm, but..." he looked troubled.

"Oh no... I hope this isn't a sign of things to come," Jasmine said. The two walked off. I looked at Roxas, to find his face about an inch from mine.

"Oh… not my best idea," I said sheepishly. We were crammed into this freakishly small barrel. We squirmed, but only succeeded in having my legs wrapped around his waist. My arms hand literally no place to go, so I rested them on his shoulders awkwardly.

"Uhh…" Roxas was blushing now. I turned red as well, seeing our compromising position.

"Maybe I can break it… hold on," I told him, pressing my hands against the sides. I let loose a fire spell and it blew up, spewing Roxas and I out. He landed on top of me, his hands on either side of my head. We got up awkwardly.

"I guess we should kill some heartless now," I said, rocking on my heels uncomfortably. Roxas nodded, not meeting my eyes.

.

"Ice cream," I said happily, sinking my teeth in. Roxas was still embarrassed I guess, not saying anything. I sighed, and tapped him. He turned to me slowly.

"Okay look, it was no big deal, right?" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Was it not?" Crap, Roxas really was more intelligent than Sora. Aiko said she could normally get off of these sort of things by just laughing about it.

"I-I guess," I stuttered. No! Kaixo did _not_ stutter. Roxas just tilted his head to the side and smiled, shifting closer to me. He turned his gaze back to the sunset, and after a few moments, I did too.

.

I gasped, staring at the journal that was slowly disappearing. Gone was the "I went up to the clock tower to have ice cream, but nobody else showed up." And in its place was, "Kaixo and I have become much closer lately. It made the choking feeling from Axel go away a little." I gaped at it for a few more moments before finally smiling, closing the journal.

/~/

I yawned and sat up, looking around to see that I had fallen asleep in Roxas's room. We had been up late last night, talking about where Axel might be, and what we thought about the other members. I poked him and he slowly sat up with a yawn.

"Oh… we have to do work right?" he asked, his speech a bit impaired by sleep. I nodded, sliding off his bed and stepping into a portal that led to my room. Demyx was right there, staring me down.

"Ehh… good morning?"

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" he said, not bothering to keep his voice down. I slid off my organization coat and stepped into our bathroom.

"Roxas's room," I replied, making a face at how dreadful I looked. Demyx gave an overdramatic gasp.

"Relax. It's not like that," I said, shutting the door and turning on the shower. I stripped and stepped in while Demyx continued to freak out.

"I mean, who knows what you guys were doing in there! Were you safe, did you use protection?!?!" he yelled. I bit back a stream of curses and stared defiantly the wall. Really, Demyx? I grabbed a towel and dried myself quickly, wrapping myself in the towel and walking back into the room to my wardrobe. I grabbed a tight black tee and some random pants and stepped around Demyx, back into the bathroom to change.

"Kaixo! Talk to me!" he begged.

"Jeez, you sound like my mom," I complained, pulling on my shirt.

"I just want my Kaixo to be safe!" he sounded like he was pouting. I hung my towel up and opened the door, my hands on my hips.

"Look, nothing happened. We just accidently fell asleep," I informed him, tossing my old underclothes and organization coat into the laundry chute thing. I pulled out my other one (with the bright blue zipper) and stepped into it, zipping it up.

"Are you sure?" Demyx asked. I combed my hair back into a messy bun and nodded tiredly. Demyx still looked concerned.

"Well let's just get some food into you," he decided, pulling out of our room and down the hallway. Huh. I'd never been in the kitchen before.

Xaldin was at the stove, stirring something random. Dem grabbed a box of Coco Puffs and sat me down at the bar-thing. (A/N: I have such a great vocab, huh? XD)

"Eat," he commanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"I think I need a bowl… and some milk." Demyx blushed at his own stupidity and grabbed the items, sitting down next to me. Luxord stumbled in when I was on my second bowl. He fell across the counter, groaning. Xaldin poured whatever he was cooking into a cup and put it down next to Luxord before walking out without a word. Luxord grabbed the cup and downed it in one swig.

"Hangover?" I asked. Luxord nodded blearily before shaking his head and stumbling back out of the kitchen. I put my bowl in the sink and jumped into the portal to the Grey Room.

"Your late," Saïx accused. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Roxas, who was talking to Xigbar.

"If they're gone, they're gone," Xigbar said. "No point in crying over spilt milk." I sighed at his insensitivity, and steered Roxas into a portal to Twilight Town.

"The Tailbunker, right?" Roxas said quietly. I looked over at my friend worriedly before nodding.

"He's in the main town square I think." We set off at a jog, leaving the Side-street.

"Wow this thing is HUGE!" Roxas exclaimed upon seeing the large dragon heartless.

"That's what she said," I snickered before jumping off the building I was leaning on and landing on top of the Tailbunker. I situated myself on its back, summoning two dark keyblades and fastening them so they were like reins.

"Kaixo!" Roxas yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I laughed and brought the heartless upwards, then dove it to the ground. The Tailbunker just pulled out at the last moment. I made an annoyed noise and brought the heartless up higher and higher, until I couldn't even make out Roxas. I turned the Tailbunker vertical, plunging straight down. We got faster and faster and I prepared to jump off. Just as we were about to hit, something slammed into me, knowing me to the ground. The heartless blew up, its heart trailing upwards. Roxas panted slightly, holding himself above me. I smiled up at him brightly.

"What. Were. You. Thinking," he said, taking several breathes.

"I was gonna jump off…" I pouted, mad at him for ruining my fun. Roxas sighed and plopped down beside me with a thud. I poked at him.

"I thought you were trying o… kill yourself or something," he mumbled.

"Me? Commit suicide? Sounds more like an Axe-" I cut off. "Never mind." Roxas sighed and got to his feet, pulling me up. We headed back to the clock tower, chomping into ice cream as usual.

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 52--  
_I sit up on the clock tower with Kaixo now. Axel doesn't come anymore. That weird lump in my throat won't go away. Something else is bothering me. This is gonna sound crazy (good thing this is a private diary!) but these pictures keep flashing through my head. Not all the time, just sometimes... Ever since I collapsed. It happens when I'm awake, too--on missions--so I don't think it's a dream. Where are the pictures coming from?_

* * *

**I'm kinda... not satisfied with this chapter at all... cept for the Demy-ranting XD**  
**Review please!**

**-Cally**


	8. Chapter 8: The Pyro's Return XP

I rolled off my bed with a thud. If I recalled right, Axel finally comes back today. Hmpf. Suppose I should be happy…

I grabbed a random organization coat and stumbled half-blindly into a portal that led to the Grey Room. I collapsed onto a nearby couch.

"Your late," Saïx said, flipping through a book. I turned my head to give him a glare before shifting myself into the sitting position. Roxas walked into the room, hanging his head.

"Heh heh, here comes sourpuss," Xigbar said. "Why the long face?"

"Nothing, okay?" Roxas seemed to be annoyed. I stifled a yawn and walked over to them.

"You gotta admit, the castle's a lot quieter. Half as loud, you might say. But I could get used to a smaller, more tightly knit group, how 'bout you?" Xigbar was rambling.

"Hey, Roxas, man, did you hear?" Demyx said, suddenly beside me. He slung a friendly arm around my shoulder. "No survivors! Everybody at Castle Oblivion got KO'd! Heavy stuff."

"Then they're really gone," Roxas mumbled.

"Gone with the wind-right, Xiggy? Whew, I really dodged a bullet there," he laughed.

"Lucky you," Xigbar smirked. Heh heh, now you get to double your hours to help pick up the slack."

"Blegh!" Dem complained. "Roger that. Remind me to under achieve twice as hard from now on." The two went to go sit down on the couches. Saïx got up and walked towards us.

"Finish your preparations and be on your way," he ordered. I was too tired to defy, so I bought some potions from the moogle and waited for Roxas.

"Everybody's out in the field pulling double duty. Hard workers, I salute you!" Demyx said as we stepped into a portal to Twilight Town. We took out the shadow globs like Saïx had wanted, then of course, Mr. High and Mighty comes to visit.

"Hey, Roxas!" he greeted. Roxas turned around to see Axel in his face.

"How's it hanging?" he asked, plainly ignoring me. Roxas stays perfectly still, staring at the pyro.

"What's the matter?" Axel asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"If only," I muttered.

"Axel? But...I thought you were gone!" Roxas stuttered. "Castle Oblivion-the whole team was annihilated..."

"Correction: the weaklings were annihilated," Axel said.

"You had me worried," Roxas pouted.

"Worried? Well, that's a neat trick, considering you haven't got a heart to feel with," Axel smirked.

"W-wait here. I'll go buy us some ice cream!" he said, running off.

"I don't believe your head can get any bigger," I commented, leaning against the wall.

"Oh sorry, didn't see you there," he scowled.

"Your just lucky that I care enough not to crush you," I sneered.

"You care enough?"

"Yeah, for Roxas. Unlike you, it seems." A chakram stuck into the wall where my head previously was.

"Temper, temper," I taunted, a few feet down the wall now. Axel grinded his teeth.

"Look, let's not fight," Axel managed to get out. "Roxas has already been through enough."

"Thanks to you," I said. "Kidding," I smirked, as Axel almost came at me again.

"Guys!" Roxas called, waving at us. "Let's go!" We shared another loathing glance before running after our friend.

.

"I gotta check in with the boss, or he's gonna let me have it," Axel said suddenly.

"You haven't RTC'd yet?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm? Nah…"

"Well, why come here?"

"Guess I needed some time to sort out my feelings," Axel said smoothly.

"Whatever, mister I-don't-have-a-heart," Roxas said dryly. I rolled my eyes slightly at the pair, biting into my ice cream.

"Is it okay that I invited Kaixo up here while you were gone?" Roxas asked. Axel glanced at him, then me.

"I guess," he said, clearly straining. Roxas shot him his grin, then bit into his ice cream again.

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 71--  
After work, Axel turned up. Just like that, out of nowhere. I didn't knowwhat to say. I thought we'd lost him for good. We went up to the clock tower and talked for a while. The choked-up sensation has gone away.

--Secret Report: Xigbar--  
Saïx had a hand in what went down at Castle Oblivion--well, more like a whole arm. Which means Axel was in on it as well. It's a fact that Xemnas ordered Axel to take out the traitors, orders which went through Saïx. No specific names were given, but naturally Xemnas knew who the turncoats were right from the get-go.

/~/

I was perched precariously upside-down on the ceiling again, this time in Axel's room.

"Why didn't you report in?" Saïx asked.

"Oh, good to see you, too," Axel snorted. "You're welcome, thanks for the kind words."

"I'm told Naminé has gone missing," Saïx said, ignoring him.

"There one minute, gone the next. I don't know how she got out." I smirked slightly.

"You searched every room, I expect?"

"You're kidding, right?" Axel asked. "That's like counting grains of dust in a building full of sneezing people."

"What about the chamber?" Saïx pressed. "Did you find it?" _I didddd_ I nearly sang.

"Come on, I would have told you that much," Axel sighed. "I gotta hand it to you... You were right. About Marluxia, the traitors... You knew exactly what was up."

"All I did was find a place to send everyone who was getting in the way," Saïx shrugged.

"Well, it's nice to know where I stand! Sheesh..."

"Did you come back in one piece or didn't you?" Saïx pointed out quite coldly. He turned to leave.

"I couldn't dispose of Zexion," Axel said. Saïx stopped and turned back around.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Her somebody got in the way," Axel said, pointing to me. I let out an eep, and fell to the floor. Saïx stared at me, shredding me to pieces with his eyes.

"Eavesdropping… again," Saïx said.

"Heh… sorry…" I said, not really sorry at all.

"Her somebody?" Saïx questioned Axel. He nodded, giving me a slight glare.

"Aiko and Kaixo…" Axel muttered. I gave a grin and stood up.

"That would be us."

"You know her?" Saïx asked sharply.

"Uhh… I have my memories of my somebody, like everyone else," I saved. I mentally gave myself a high five. Saïx gave me a suspicious look before stalking out of the room. Axel gave me a scrutinizing look.

"That's not all, is it," he finally said. I sighed.

"Nope. But pleaseeeeee don't tell Saïx okay? He'll like… eat me or something." Axel stopped for a second, then burst out laughing. I grinned uncomfortably then edged towards the door.

"No one, okay Axel?" I asked.

"Only for now," he decided. I groaned, and then headed for the Grey Room.

* * *

**-Runs away from reviews chanting "Filler, filler!!"-  
Eek sorry for this slightly boring and no-KaixoRoxas chapter... Axel's return was _kind_ of important...  
Kaixo: cough notreally cough  
Cally: Oh shut up XD**

**Review pleasee  
-Cally**


	9. Chapter 9: Taken by the somebodies

**To VeninDisguise: Hehe I've thought about it and sorta realized that Xion's face 'developed' because Roxas talked with her, therefore poaring more power and memories into her... and with no Roxas, she's still faceless XD  
(Ehehh sorry other reviewers, Ven asked a question and he doesn't have PM's ^-^')**

* * *

I finished my mission with another lazy swing of my keyblade. Things were getting pretty dull around here…

FWAM!

"What the…." I mumbled as my vision went dark.

/~/

"_You're more outgoing now, you know that?" Axel said._

"_Yeah?" Roxas seemed surprised. "Well you are, too."_

"_Me? You think? Guess he musta rubbed off on me..."_

"_Huh? Who did?" Roxas asked._

"_Heh," Axel scratched his head. "Let's just say you can thank yourself that we get to sit here again and laugh like idiots over ice cream." Roxas laughed and took another bite. As Axel devoured his, Roxas looked over the entrance._

"_Where's Kaixo…?"_

_--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 72--  
__Me and Axel went to Agrabah. He seems different now that he's back from Castle Oblivion. Ice cream was just the two of us today. I wonder where Kaixo was?_

_--Secret Report: Axel--  
__The longer you know someone, the less you need to speak in clear terms. Everything gets across with a wink and a nudge, a little reading between the lines... When it comes to what befell our late comrades at Castle Oblivion, ambiguity suits me just fine. But the Keyblade master and Roxas come out and say every little thing that comes to mind. Maybe that's human, or maybe they're just special._

/~/

I groaned as I opened my eyes, getting a face full of Zexion.

"AHH!" I screamed, shooting up.

"She's awake," Zexion dully noted. Aiko's bright face popped up over a pot of water.

"Gooooood morning Kaixo!" she nearly yelled. Zexion rolled his eyes at her antics and went back to reading his lexicon.

"What the hell?" I asked, looking around at the camp. They were in some sort of a clearing, with bedrolls and backpacks scattered throughout.

"Sorry, Riku thought you were an enemy or something, so he knocked you out," Aiko explained. "And I couldn't just have left you in the middle of Twilight Town! Setzer would have raped you or something!" I sighed.

"Well now I've gone missing, so how do you think everyone's going to react?" I complained. Aiko shrugged, gesturing that it wasn't her problem.

"Well since you're here, why don't you tell me what's going on?" she said, stirring the pot.

"Umm… Axel has just come back from wherever he was… Roxas is continually getting flashes of Sora… and Xion's still… faceless," I replied. Aiko gave a humming of approval.

"And your relationships?" she prodded. I raised an eyebrow at her wording, but continued.

"Axel and I despise each other, Demyx is like my big brother, and me and Roxas are really good friends. Oh, and Saïx hates my guts," I added on afterthought. Aiko shrugged.

"It was unavoidable." Another figure in an organization coat came crashing into the clearing. He slid off his hood to reveal silvery hair and aquamarine eyes.

"Riku," Aiko noted. "You're late." Riku shrugged and plopped down on his bedroll.

"Mickey and I found something to check out," he told her. I got to my feet and promptly flung myself at Riku. He caught me confusedly.

"Aiko? Is this your twin or something?" he asked.

"Nooo," I drawled. "Names Kaixo, number 15 in the organization." He pushed me off and gave me a glare.

"What, you decided to keep her?" he nearly spat.

"Calm down idiot. It's my nobody," Aiko explained. I twitched slightly. Riku gave me another suspicious look before getting to his feet and stomping back out of the camp.

"Well he's… pleasant," I commented. Aiko rolled her eyes in agreement, dishing out the soup into bowls. She handed me one then plopped down next to Zexion, taking the book out of his hands and replacing it with another bowl. He snorted, but began eating.

"So… you're alive," I commented. Zexion nodded.

"It's not like I've been missed," he retorted.

"I wouldn't say that. I recall Demyx having a bad dream the night we got the news…" I replied. Zexion choked on his soup and then hastily swallowed, not meeting my eyes.

"Were you guys… friends?" I asked, trying to keep my laughter in. He nodded again, eating like this didn't affect him.

"Friendly friends?" I grinned. Zexion began to blush. Aiko poked him.

"Friendly friendly friends?" she giggled. Zexion moaned and hid beneath his emo hair. We continued to poke him until he was merely an embarrassed heap on the ground.

"Too bad I can't tell him though," I sighed. Zexion sat up and echoed my sigh.

_Roxas sits on the clock tower, taking a bite out of his ice cream._

"_Where's Axel? I hope Kaixo's okay..." he murmured._

_--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 73--_

_After I finished my mission I wanted all three of us to have ice cream, but I couldn't find Kaixo. It's been at least two days since I've seen her. Axel said he'd ask Saïx what was going on. Speaking of Axel, I didn't see him at the clock tower either._

/~/

"So… am I ever going back?" I asked the next day. Aiko looked at me for a moment, before recognition lit her eyes.

"Duh! I'm so sorry, I forgot!" she exclaimed. She slid on her organization coat and took my hand, tugging me into a portal. We ended up near the Haunted Mansion of Twilight town, hiding behind a tree.

"You think that's the one?" I heard Roxas ask.

"No wonder Kaixo had trouble" Axel replied. "It was blending right into the scenery."

"So, where is Kaixo?"

"Still out trying to find it, probably," Axel said.

"Alright, so just pretend you had trouble with this chameleon heartless, okay?" Aiko said.

"The one that took me three seconds to defeat?" I asked skeptically. Aiko rolled her eyes.

"Yes Mrs. Big head. Now go!" she gave me a push. I stumbled out, summoning a random keyblade, then ran across the field.

"Kaixo!" Roxas called. I gave a little wave before leaping at the heartless, catching its tongue between my hands, then kicking it in the chin. The lizard snarled, apparently unhappy.

"Could I borrow a chakram, Axel?" I asked. Axel chuckled then sent one spiraling into its throat. It burst, its heart trailing upwards like always. I grinned and tackled Axel to the ground in imaginary 'omg I'm so happy we defeated it.'

"So where were you?" Roxas demanded. I got up, not bothering to help Axel.

"Here… there…" I said vaguely, opening up a portal. Axel narrowed his eyes.

"Somehow I don't believe you," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, well that's too bad, I was hoping with all my heart that my lover Axel would believe me." I was oozing sarcasm. He scowled at me, then stalked into the portal. I rolled my eyes at his back and led Roxas into the corridor.

.

We sat down on the clock tower, Axel and I still fuming. Roxas sighed.

"We're here for you if wanna talk about what happened. Right, Axel?" he said. Axel grunted in response. Roxas gave a nod.

"That's what friends are for," he smiled. I recalled what Aiko wanted me to say.

"I can't use the Keyblade anymore," I lied. Roxas gasped and even Axel looked remotely surprised.

"What happened?" Roxas asked. I shrugged.

"Is there anything you can do, Axel?" he questioned. Axel gave a little glare.

"Kaixo, stick with Roxas until you can control the Keyblade again. Make sure your missions are with him. Then, he can collect the hearts and nobody will ever have to know that you're not doing the same," Axel growled out.

"Axel, that's brilliant!" Roxas exclaimed. I rolled my eyes slightly at his enthusiasm.

"Ah ah ah. BUT...Roxas, that also means you have to collect twice as many hearts," Axel reminded him.

"I can do it," Roxas answered promptly. Axel gave another glare, seeming that was not the answer he expected. I leaned over to Roxas and gave him a hug.

"Aww thanks Roxy," I cooed, nuzzling into his collarbone. Roxas flushed a deep shade of red, not responding at first, but then wrapping his arms hesitantly around me. I probably would have gone up in flame right there, if Axel wasn't afraid that he might burn Roxas.

_--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 74--  
__My job today was to help Axel find Kaixo. It turns out she had gone missing, but we managed to find her. We finally got to all have ice cream together, which was nice, but Kaixo can't use her Keyblade anymore. Axel came up with this great plan where I go on missions with her until she remembers how to work the Keyblade herself._

_--Secret Report: Axel--  
__Honestly, I never got why Roxas was so crazy about Kaixo. I know they both joined up around the same time, and they're both rookies, but how do you get so close to somebody who was such a jerk all the time? Well, I realized it today. No. XV tackled me for almost no reason at all… she's just like Aiko._

* * *

**Question: Do you like the diary entries being in there?**

**Teehee, we got to see Riku AND Zexion.... -drools-**  
**Review please!**

**-Cally**


	10. Chap 10: How does a cat cause a cavein?

"Kyaaaa!" I let out a battle yell as I jumped on top of Roxas.

"What the fuck you little…?" came a grumble, not sounding like him. I looked down and saw a certain fiery redhead instead.

"Oh shit!" I swore, running out of the room before Axel could properly wake up. I came to a halt in the grey room.

"Hey," Roxas greeted me. "What's up?"

"Nothing mu-" I was cut off by a blast of fire being aimed at my head. I ducked with a squeak. I shot back a strange silvery grey substance, and it stuck on Axel like glue.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Axel complained, trying to pry it off. Saïx appeared out of nowhere and looked at it closely.

"No clue," was his conclusion before walking away. Axel gave a little cry of anger before stalking into a portal, still tugging at the metal stuff. I blinked, wondering why I hadn't gotten burnt to a crisp.

"So are you ready to give this a shot?" Roxas asked. I shrugged, walking over to Saïx with him.

"Hey Saï, can we do some missions together?" I asked. Saïx gave me a little glare.

"Together?" he repeated slowly.

"Yeah, is it a problem?" Roxas asked.

"What in the world would possess you to ask at a time like this? We're shorthanded as it is. And yet you expect me to say yes?"

"Umm, yes?" Just as he was about to put me down again, Axel walked back in, no longer having a silvery gooey thing stuck to him.

"Why not? Seems like a good idea to me. Put two half-pints together and you get a whole," Axel said. Saïx paused, now seemingly convinced.

"If you let us pair up, we can do tougher missions for you, no problem," Roxas offered.

"Fine. As you wish," Saïx said. I smiled up at him and gave him a quick hug before dashing off to talk to Demyx.

"Do you have a death wish?" he asked, looking at Saïx.

"Of course," I replied, giving Saïx a wink. I stepped into the portal to Agrabah with Roxas.

"So our orders are to investigate a cave this time?" I said, glancing down at the piece of paper Saïx had given Roxas.

"Right. Axel and I found it the last time we were here. There's a hidden entrance in the city," Roxas said, almost proudly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Pete, right?" Roxas looked startled.

"I guess that was his name, we spotted him acting fishy and Axel suggested we tail him," Roxas replied.

"Axel's such a mastermind, eh?" I said sarcastically. "Let's go to the cave." Roxas laughed.

"Yeah. The hidden door's down that way. C'mon Kaixo," he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. When we reached Agrabah's gate, I spotted Abu being harassed by some heartless. I pulled out my keyblade and threw it at them. They disappeared and Abu high-tailed it, leaving a gem behind. I bent over and scooped it up.

"Where'd he swipe something like this?" Roxas wondered.

"Should we just leave it?" I asked.

"It's up to you, Kaixo," Roxas replied. "We may not get a chance to return it, but if you don't pick it up, somebody else will." I shrugged and pushed it into my pocket. We walked through the desert and into the Cave of Wonders. I poked an eroding piece of wall.

"Why is just this one part of the wall crumbling?" Roxas asked,

"Hmm, well there's a draft so there must be a chamber on the other side," I decided. We scanned the rest of the cave, finding mostly uninteresting information about the cave.

"Well, we searched the cave top to bottom. Let's call it a day and RTC," Roxas said. I grinned happily, stretching.

"Hey, who are you bozos!?" I heard a familiar idiotic voice call. I turned around to see a very, _very_ fat cat.

"Ahh Pete…" I sighed, massaging my temple. I summoned a keyblade that matched his outfit and threw it at him. It hit his chest and he fell down with a loud thud.

"Rrrrrrgh... Ya puny little punk! First I can't find the dag-blasted lamp, now I gotta deal with these weirdos... It just ain't fair!" He stomped he ground, causing a rock to fall from the ceiling and hit him on the head. Pete recovered and looks up as more rocks come tumbling down, shaking the cave. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"How is someone so fat that they cause a cave in?" I rolled my eyes as Pete exclaimed something else unintelligent before running away.

"Come on, Roxas, we can't stay here!" I tell him.

"Yeah, you're right," he nods. "Hurry!" He grabs my hand and we escape to the desert, falling on top of each other in an exhausted heap.

"I am going to **kill** Pete," I groaned, sitting up.

"We just barely made it out," Roxas sighed, slumping against me tiredly. We sit there until the carpet comes up and wraps us in a hug.

"Aaack! What...what am I looking at?" Roxas exclaimed. I poked the rug, too tired to get excited.

"I think it likes you," I commented, as it began to rub against Roxas.

"Figure that one out," Roxas muttered, leaning away from the rug.

"Yeah, figure that one out!" Genie yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

"Yaaagh!" Roxas shrieked, jumping to his feet. I moaned in annoyance at the disappearance of warmth. Roxas shot me and apologetic look.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked, moving to stand in front of me.

"Who am I? You want to know who I am!?" Genie said, apparently ecstatic. Roxas nodded uncertainly.

"Well all right, then! One personal introduction, coming right up! The name's Genie-Formerly-Of-The-Lamp...but call me by my first name, kids!" He waves his arms in a wide motion and I faintly hear whistling applause.

"And this is my good friend, the Magic Carpet!" Genie said. The carpet bows.

"Nice to meetcha!" Genie exclaimed, holding out his extra large hand to Roxas.

"Uh, y-yeah... Likewise," Roxas replied.

"Hey, come ON now, you can do better than that!" Genie said. "I mean, why so glum? Feeling a little blue? Believe me, I can relate."

"No doubt," I pipe up. Genie peers around Roxas.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" Genie asked. I got to my feet.

"I'm Kaixo, pleasure to meet you," I smile, giving a curtsy. Genie's smile got bigger.

"You're a lucky kid," he grinned at Roxas. His eyes widened.

"Uhh, it's not, err," he stuttered. I took his hand with a smile.

"He's not very good with words," I explained, giving Genie a wink. Genie laughed.

"I was just swinging by Agrabah to check in... When, all of a sudden, Carpet here decides to put the tassel to the metal and take off!" Genie told us. "Says he spotted a friend."

"A friend? And that friend is me?" Roxas asked, recovering from embarrassment.

"I know, crazy isn't it?" Genie agreed. "I tag along all ready to reminisce about old times... But I have no idea in the cosmos who you are! You sure this is a friend of ours, Rugman?" Carpet nods in its odd way.

"Anyway, uhh... Agrabah is that city over there, right?" Roxas asked.

"That's the one! My buddy Al's hometown. Why, when we first met, Al and I were inseparable..." Genie trailed off.

"Inseparable?" Roxas questioned.

"Yep!" Genie grinned. "Until Carpet and I took off on a well deserved vacation. What you might call a mini world tour." Carpet flies around excitedly.

"But we got to worrying about how Al was doing...so we figured we'd pop back in to check up on him," Genie continued.

"Why were you worried?" Roxas wondered. "Is there something to worry about?"

"Well, sure! It's only natural to worry about your friends. I worried about how things were going with Jasmine," he gave me a wink, "how the city was holding up... And once I get something on my mind, I can't knock it out--tried everything: dynamite, sledgehammers, tweezers..."

"Well the city's in rough shape. They've been fixing it up," I explained.

"Right, they keep getting hit by sandstorms," Roxas added.

"What!?" Genie looked horrified. "Why do these things always happen the minute I leave town!?" Carpet flied around in tight circles.

"All right, stand back!" Genie ordered. "A little magic, and I'll have this place whipped back into shape!"

"Your friend Al said this isn't a job for magic," Roxas said.

"He what!?" Genie gasped.

"He said the people living there should be the ones to fix it up," I replied.

"Oh... Well, if that's Al's final word, I guess that's that," Genie sighed.

"You're not going to help out?" Roxas asked.

"Al said no magic, right?" Genie reminded him. "I'd love to just fix the place, but even a genie's got to respect his friend's wishes."

"Hmm... I guess so," Roxas said. I tugged at his hand.

"We gotta go Roxas," I murmured into his ear. Roxas nodded, looking slightly dazed for whatever reason.

"Still, I doubt he'd mind a teensy-weensy speck of help!" Genie said, waving his hand around. The raging sandstorm disappeared. I opened a dark portal and Roxas and I slipped into it. We landed before the ice cream shop in Twilight Town.

"Hey!" Hayner called. I turned to watch the blond boy run towards us, tailed by his other friends. "What's up you guys?"

"Just… y'know getting ice cream," I replied, wondering why the heck he was here.

"Since when were you two going out?" Pence blurted. I glanced down to our intertwined hands.

"A few days ago," I told them, since Roxas seemed incoherent at the moment. Olette giggled.

"That's so cute!" she sighed happily, tugging the two boys away. I ordered three ice creams from the lady at the counter.

"Roxas?" I said, waving my free hand in front of his face.

"What's 'going out'?" he asked. I blushed faintly.

"Err, ask Axel, okay?" I said, opening a portal to the clock tower. Axel arrived after a few minutes.

"Hey, mission go okay?" he asked Roxas.

"What's 'going out' mean?" Roxas questioned immediately. Axel looked surprised.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked, sitting down.

"I had to tell some Twilight Town kids that to keep our cover," I said to Axel before this got embarrassing.

"Oh… well going out is a term that's used when two people are in a relationship," Axel told Roxas before sitting down.

"A relationship?" Roxas asked. I facepalmed while Axel blushed a bit.

"Yeah… when two people are more than friends I guess," he said.

"More than friends?" Oh my god, this boy was going to kill us.

"As in they kiss Roxas," Axel said in exasperation. Roxas looked down at his lap, getting it, I supposed.

"So… you told them we kissed?" Roxas asked me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"That's a blunt was of putting it… but I guess, yeah," I replied. He looked up at me from under his lashes.

"Did you want us to?" I nearly fell off the clock tower.

"Umm…" I sent frantic distress signals to Axel, but he just laughed at me.

"I don't know you well enough to…" I said finally.

"Oh…" Roxas said, looking down again. Was that disappointment in his tone? I turned my gaze back to the sunset, wondering when my story turned into a drama.

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 75--

Me and Kaixo are working together now. At the clock tower I asked Axel what 'going out' meant and then asked Kaixo if she wanted us to. I guess that was really awkward of me, but I only realize that now. Axel sounded like he wasn't too sure about it himself.  
I thought Axel knew everything. Oh well...  
That reminds me, those weird pictures flashed through my head again while I was in Agrabah. The guy in red I wrote about before... Has he been to Agrabah or something?

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took longer than usual, I'm currently sick XP  
Tehe, I really wanted to have Kaixo and Roxas kiss... but Axel would have probably ruined the moment.  
Roxas: Stupid Axel.  
Kaixo: Whoa, since when have you li-  
Cally: Ahh, shut up!!!**

**Review please!  
-Cally**


	11. Chapter 11: Eheh fluffy Neoshadows

"Kaixo!!" Demyx sang, strumming his sitar. I rolled my eyes and pulled off my organization coat. Since Xemnas required underclothes (shocker for mansex, right?) it was always too hot.

"How have your missions been going?" he asked.

"Dashingly," I replied. Demyx pouted, trying to figure out if I was being sarcastic or not. The missions themselves were actually quite boring, but being with Roxas was always fun. I grabbed the diary-thing and flipped to day 78, which was tomorrow.

"Beast's Castle? Ahh, just what I wanted to deal with," I groaned, tossing the book aside.

/~/

We have to investigate this castle today, right?" Roxas said. I nodded, skipping around the area. We found some normal crap until,

"Take a look at the gashes on the wall. Are these claw marks?" Roxas asked. I glanced at the marks obviously made by the Beast.

"The Heartless got bored?" I said, not wanting to ruin the surprise. We entered the West Hall to hear a voice.

"The master is in quite an unfortunate mood today," Lumiere said. I peered around the corner to see the candle-holder. I giggled.

"Hey, check this out Roxas," I said. He peaked around the corner and gasped.

"Weird… did it say something about a master?" I snorted. Only Roxas would dismiss the impossible.

"So you figure it's one of the castle's servants?" I said.

"Maybe," Roxas shrugged.

"Well, we can't get to anywhere else so…" I was kind of getting bored.

"Okay, let's think this through... That candelabra mentioned something about a master, right?" Roxas pointed out.

"Yep. Apparently it won't leave his chambers."

"Wanna go find see?" Roxas grinned.

"I have a feeling we're about to become secret ninjas," I sighed. Roxas apparently wanted to be a ninja, because he looked super excited. We snuck by Lumiere without too much difficulty, except one time Roxas started giggling, which forced us back around our corner. I examined the door at the end of the hall, which is slightly ajar. The Beast suddenly roared, causing Roxas to jump.

"Maybe just barging in is a bad idea," Roxas said shakily.

"Can you get a look at what's going on inside from here?" I suggested. Roxas peers inside, seeing the Beast presumably.

"There was a...weird monster inside," Roxas told me. I glanced inside to see the Beast rampaging around, angry about how Belle refused his dinner invite.

"I don't know what he is, but get away from the door. I don't want him to see

us here," Roxas said. I roll my eyes, knowing I could take on the Beast anyday. That is, if I had my keyblade. Ugg, I hate lying.

"It sounds like this castle belongs to him," I said.

"Yeah, he called this place "my castle." It doesn't get much clearer than that," Roxas agreed.

"Beast's Castle, right? Makes sense," I pointed out. "Do you think he's fighting the Heartless, like us?"

"It's too soon to say," Roxas replied. I sighed.

"But he made those gashes in the wall, he must've been fighting them…" Roxas frowned.

"We can't be sure, we can't just assume things," Roxas said.

"And why not?" I replied, frowning too.

"This place has a beast with his own castle and a candelabra for a servant! We can't assume anything!"

"Yes we can! The Beast is obviously good!" I argue.

"How the hell can you say that?! The Beast is a monster!"

"No he isn't!" A growl ripped right from inside of the door.

"And who is trespassing IN MY CASTLE?!?!" the Beast roared. I rolled my eyes.

"Friends of Belle, but since you OBVIOUSLY can't stand her, we'll leave," I reply, opening up a dark portal to the clocktower and pulling Roxas through.

"What the hell was that? Who's Belle?" Roxas questioned.

"Somebody else who lives there," I replied shortly. Roxas narrowed his eyes.

"You obviously know something I don't."

"Awww. My little Roxy's actually noticing things!" We glared at each other as Axel walked in.

"Oh hey, I got the ice…" he glanced between us, "cream…" I snatched mine from the bag before jumping onto the face of the clock and climbing upwards like a spider. I sat on the very top, munching on my ice cream angrily.

"Fooking Roxas, thinking I can just tell him everything," I muttered.

/~/

Heart collection was not going well. It was mostly due to the fact that Roxas didn't want to do anything for me, and that was exactly what Axel's plan entitled him to do.

"Roxas, there's still more to go," I reminded him, shooting a fire-ball at the nearest heartless. Roxas shot me a death glare and proceeded to ignore me. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. Suddenly I heard someone else sigh.

"She doesn't seem to have made any different. The master's tempter is as bad as ever," Cogsworth said.

"Someone's coming," I informed Roxas. He took off to behind a corner, leaving me standing there.

"If only he would make an attempt to be suave or genteel. Surely then he'd see..." Cogsworth stopped to see me.

"Oh hello there," I said, attempting to do a curtsy.

"Who are you?" Cogsworth asked warily.

"Err, the new maid here! Yeah, Lumiere asked me to help out today and…" I grabbed the nearest mop. "I'm just mopping!" I smiled and turned my back, mopping furiously. Cogsworth shook his head and kept walking.

"Good day!" I called. The clock gave a wave of his hand-thing and walked into another room. I sighed with relief. Roxas came out from his hiding place. He opened a portal without looking at me and walked through.

"What, not even a 'Nice save, Kaixo'?" I yelled after him, walking through the portal. I stopped midway and sat in the darkness. Seemed like a nice enough place to sleep…

/~/

I woke up, yawning.

"Today's mission is in Beast Castle anyway," I said to myself. I stepped back out of the portal and landed in the hall. I glanced around for the Neoshadow, today's target. I entered the West Hall to see Lumiere walking around.

"Err hello," I said, stepping forward. Lumiere looked at me.

"And you are?"

"New maid here, Cogsworth sent for me today," I smiled. Lumiere blinked.

"Well alright, get back to work then," Lumiere said, going back to muttering about Belle and the Beast. I walked through the Secret Passage, looking for the Neoshadow. It suddenly appeared out of nowhere and pounced on me.

"Oh sh-" I cut off when I realized it wasn't hurting me but _nuzzling_ me. I pushed it off and realized I stank just like the heartless.

"Eww, that's what I get for sleeping in a dark corridor," I wrinkled my nose. The Neoshadow glomped me again.

"Get off Fluffy!" I growled, getting up again. The Neoshadow looked hurt, going to go sit in its emo corner.

"Aww, I'm sorry Fluffy, don't worry, I love you," I cooed. Fluffy leaped up and began cuddling with me again. It was warm, surprisingly, which was why I growled in annoyance when it disappeared.

"Okay, who just killed Flu-" I got cut off by another hug.

"What is this, national glomp Kaixo day?" I sighed. My hugger began laughing. I turned to see Roxas, still clutching his keyblade. I eyed him suspiciously.

"What happened to being mad at me?" I asked. He frowned.

"Well you never came home after yesterdays mission, and I didn't see you this morning either… and then I got this weird lump in my throat and I didn't know why and I felt horrible even though I can't feel-" I cut him off with my hand.

"I'm glad that you were worried at me, but did you really HAVE to kill Fluffy?" I whined. Roxas blinked.

"You mean the Neoshadow?"

"Uh, duh. Do you see anything else fluffy around here?!" As if they heard me, two more Neoshadow appeared.

"Fluffies!" I cried just as the Beast jumps in and kills them. I pouted as he left the Secret Passage.

"Stupid Beast," I muttered.

"So he has been fighting the Heartless," Roxas said sheepishly. I sighed.

"I'm not even going to say I told you so."

.

"I don't know why we need to continue fighting Heartless like this," Roxas said as we sat on the clock tower.

"Sure you do," Axel replied. "We have to finish Kingdom Hearts. We finally got our first glimpse of it today, remember?"

"Aww, you guys saw Kingdom Hearts without me?" I whined. Roxas rolled his eyes before continuing.

"Yeah, but what is it?'The heart of all hearts'?"

"It's where all the hearts you and I collect wind up." _And Xion_, I mentally added,

"Exactly. It's because of you two and the Keyblade that we're finally making some progress. We might finally get hearts of our own," Axel said.

"The strength of the human heart is vast," I said in a manly voice, imitating Xemnas.

"Yeah, but what do we need with it?" Roxas asked.

"Are you crazy?" Axel nearly yelped.

"I just don't understand why having a heart is so important," Roxas defended. "Do you?" I thought back to when I stayed with Aiko and Riku. Was I really all that different from Aiko?

"Kind of a strange time to bring it up..." Axel commented.

"But don't you ever stop and wonder? We're fighting for something we don't know anything about," Roxas said. There was a brief silence.

"Roxas... We're fighting because we want to know what it's about," Axel said slowly.

"Yeah... yeah, I guess you're right," Roxas agreed quietly.

I think it's time to visit Aiko…

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 94--  
Xemnas summoned us. Nothing he says ever makes sense to me. He showed us Kingdom Hearts, a big heart-shaped moon floating up there in the night sky, and said the human heart will never have power over us. Great...I guess? So why are we trying to get hearts again?  
Axel said I'll understand better once I have a heart, but I'm not so sure...

--Secret Report: Saïx--  
The hearts collected by our three Keyblade wielders, Roxas, Kaixo, and Xion, have gathered together; and now, almighty Kingdom Hearts waxes large in the night sky. Our efforts have come to bear fruit, nearly ripe for the plucking. All plans proceed smoothly-alarmingly so, in fact, though this is no time to be deterred by paranoia.

* * *

**And you ask me why I think Saix is a freak? -shudder-  
Before you behead me with pointy pitchforks, let me just tell you my reason for updating so late.**

Well it wasn't really a good reason... review because you love me?

**-Cally**


	12. Chapter 12: The truth spills out

After doing boring heart collection in Agrabah Roxas and I sat on the clock tower with Axel.

"Another good day?" Axel asked.

"Uh duh," I grinned.

"Where'd they send you, Axel?" Roxas wondered.

"The place you guys hit yesterday," he answered. "They needed me to do a little digging through the dust and cobwebs. How 'bout you?"

"Heart collection in Agrabah," Roxas and I said together.

"Same as usual," Roxas sighed.

"You're really getting the hang of working together, huh?" Axel said, a bit sarcastic.

"I don't know how much longer we can fool the other members, though," I said. _Hopefully not for much longer, not using the keyblade is a pain._

"Relax, we'll be fine," Roxas reassured me, giving me a quick one-armed hug.

"Don't be too sure," Axel replied, frowning. "They're not stupid."

"Well, maybe Saïx and Xigbar are tough to fool, but come on-Demyx?" Roxas laughed. I pouted.

"Ouch! Roxas, that's not cool," Axel and I protested.

"But look at him! All he does is play his sitar all the time," Roxas pointed out.

"I don't think you give him enough credit," Axel said. He works just as hard as-" He stopped and thought for a moment.

"Okay, no he doesn't," Axel admitted. "But I'm pretty sure he has a job."

"Demyx always just rocks out, out on the field," I said.

"What does that accomplish?" Roxas asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, that how he kills heartless." Axel and Roxas gave me a look.

"For real!" I said.

"But I've heard him say he wasn't cut out for combat," Roxas said. "I guess everybody in the Organization is good at different things."

"That's right. Everybody's unique," Axel said.

"Even Nobodies? Don't you need a heart to be unique?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I think we have other things that set us apart. Like our pasts."

"What past? You remember stuff from before?" Roxas was totally shocked.

"That's one of the things that makes the Organization members special," Axel explained. "Unlike lesser Nobodies, we remember who we were."

"I don't," Roxas frowned.

"Me neither," I said. Aiko didn't let me have any of her memories, dammit.

"Well...maybe that right there is what makes YOU unique," Axel said.

"What kind of person were you like before you were a Nobody?" I asked.

"Me? Oh, I dunno. Same guy, more or less."

"Except with hair that made you look like a bomb went off in front of your face," I muttered.

"What was that?" Axel asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I said sweetly, biting into my ice cream.

"I wish I could remember," Roxas said softly.

"Trust me, you're not missing much," Axel reassured. "Who needs baggage, right?"

"But I can't remember anything-not even my first week as a Nobody." Roxas was getting more and more depressed. Axel sensed this and decided to lighten the mood.

"Man, whatever. You have trouble remembering things from five seconds ago," Axel said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas laughed. I stood up and shoved my popsicle stick in my pocket.

"And where are you going?" Axel asked. I shrugged.

"Err, I forgot something that I had to do in Twilight town. Saïx told me to handle something earlier," I lied. Roxas gave me a sympathetic look.

"Want me to come?" he offered.

"N-no, I'm good! Thanks anyway though," I stuttered, walking quickly into the portal leading to the old mansion. As predicted, Naminé and 'DiZ' were standing in front of it.

"Nobody!" DiZ snarled as soon as he saw me.

"Ohai," I greeted with a grin. "Seen Aiko around?"

"You're her nobody, aren't you?" Naminé said. I nodded. Dix looked at me suspiciously.

"Her and Riku are checking out Hallow Bastion," she told me. I grinned, sending her a thank you and walked back into my portal.

"OUCH!" someone yelled as I landed.

"Oops, sorry Riku," I apologized, getting up.

"What's up?" Aiko asked.

"What's the difference between me and you?" I asked quickly. Aiko tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm guessing you mean inside, and not out. Well you don't have a heart," she replied.

"Yeah, but that really doesn't seem to make us that different," I pointed out.

"I suppose," she shrugged. "I mean, you'll never be able to live fully without a heart." I frowned.

"How come?"

"Well because eventually you're gonna have to go away like the rest of the organization," she said. Zexion gave her a bit of a glare.

"Go away? How?" Aiko looked uncomfortable as everyone stared at her.

"I don't want to say it…" she muttered. I raised my eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Because it makes me sound like a heartless bastard," she whimpered slightly. Zexion hesitantly moved closer to her and Aiko immediately latched onto his arm.

"Just tell me," I said impatiently. She gave me a pitied look.

"I'm going to have to absorb you."

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 95--  
I went to Agrabah today with Kaixo. We make a pretty good team now. Afterwards me and her and Axel talked about us and the other Nobodies. The ones who make it into the Organization are powerful enough to keep their memories... But me and Kaixo can't remember our pasts. What was I like?

* * *

**Dundundun! How is our little Kaixo going to react?  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	13. Chapter 13: Psh, Axel you slacker

My mouth opened and closed like a confused fish before it hit me and I fell backwards into a portal.

I stumbled into the castle on the verge of breaking. I tried to open another portal to lead me somewhere, until I realized I didn't know where I wanted to go. I ruled out my own room because Demyx would ask too many questions and I would probably end up telling him everything. Most of the other members didn't give a flying shit about me so the left Axel or Roxas. A duh. The pyro mostly loathed my guts. I opened a portal to his room and stepped inside. Roxas was still in uniform and on top of the blanket. Typical.

"Roxas?" I managed to croak out. His eyes opened slowly and he sat up.

"Who's there?" he asked in a nervous tone. I realized I was in the shadows.

"Just me," I replied, stepping into the moonlight provided by the heart shaped moon.

"Kaixo?" Roxas questioned. "What are you doing here?" I sat down on the floor cross legged. Roxas slid off his bed, eyes on me.

"I… it's hard to explain, but I just figured out my fate is a fluke," I mumbled. Roxas padded over to me uncertainly.

"Well… why did you come here?" he asked softly. My eyes wandered over his honey colored spikes.

"I dunno. There seemed like no one else," I answered truthfully. He sat across from me and stared with his piercing blue eyes. I glanced away and bowed my head.

"I thought nobodies couldn't feel. Then explain to me this feeling pounding in my chest," I whispered. Roxas slip next to me hesitantly. I locked gazes with him, the truth pouring out, He put his arms around my waist and held me there. I leaned against his chest and shook with no liquid falling from my eyes.

"Shh," Roxas soothed. "I'm here." I looked up and him, our faces centimeters apart. I buried my face in his collarbone and he rocked me gently. Serenity.

/~/

"Kaixo, Roxas. I need you on separate missions today," Saïx said.

"What? Why?" Roxas protested.

"Two major Heartless targets have surfaced in two separate worlds," Saïx explained tonelessly. "Roxas, you take Beast's Castle. Kaixo, you go to Agrabah." I gave him a little glare.

"Whoa, you're gonna send Roxas to Beast's Castle?" Axel said, suddenly next to me. He slung a casual arm around my shoulders. "I dunno... I was just there yesterday for recon, remember? I saw the Heartless you're talking about. You don't want to pit Roxas against that that. Not by himself."

"If I send them both, who's going to handle the Heartless in Agrabah?" Saïx pointed out.

"I will," Axel offered.

"You?" Saïx said, slightly astonished.

"Sure, I'm a big boy," Axel smirked.

"Except you can't collect hearts."

"So what? I'll keep the Heartless out of trouble, then they can hit it another day," Axel said.

"Fine," Saïx said, clearly annoyed with the situation. "But this is the last day. Starting tomorrow, you both work solo."

"Mmmk Saïx," I said as he walked away.

"Looks like you bought yourself another day," Axel said.

"I dunno about this..." Roxas said uncertainly. I grabbed our mission from Saïx and entered the corridor to Beast's Castle with Roxas.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do starting tomorrow," I sighed. Or fake-sighed, since the keyblade wasn't really a problem for me. Roxas summoned the kingdom key.

"What about my Keyblade?" he asked. "Can you control mine?" He handed it over and I did an experimental swish. I shrugged.

"Then go ahead and use it for the day," he said. I frowned, not liking the idea of leaving him defenseless.

"What are you gonna use?" I asked. Roxas picked up a large stick that appeared out of nowhere.

"I can improvise," he decided.

"Dude, that's a stick." He rolled his eyes.

"Look, you managed without the Keyblade. You think I'm not up to it?" he argued. "Just take it. It's fine."

"If you're sure," I sighed.

.

I returned his keyblade after we finished the mission.

"Did it help? Do you remember how it works now?" Roxas questioned eagerly. I summoned my keyblade, feigning surprise.

"You did it!" Roxas cheered, jumping up and down.

"I don't believe it! Roxas, it worked!" I smiled.

"I can't wait to see Axel's face when we tell him about this. C'mon!" Roxas called, opening up the portal to the clock tower.

"Axel!"

"Hey hey!" Axel greeted. "What are you grinning about?"

"How was your mission?" Roxas asked, ever the more polite half of Sora.

"Oh, loads of fun..." Axel remarked sarcastically. "Would it kill the Heartless to hold still? I fell right on my butt chasing the stupid thing."

"Nice," Roxas grinned. "Didn't I hear you tell Saïx you were a big boy?"

"Very funny," Axel rolled his eyes. "How'd your mission go?" I summoned a pretty keyblade that had red and white swirling around on it.

"Ta-daaah!" Roxas was obviously very enthused.

"I'd like to dedicate this Keyblade summoning to my good friends Roxas and Axel," I grinned with a bow.

"Pfft, me?" Axel said incredulously. "I didn't do anything."

"If you hadn't spoken up for us this morning, me and Roxas would've had to split up," I pointed out.

"And then Kaixo might never have remembered how to use the Keyblade," Roxas finished.

"How 'bout an ice cream, then?" Axel abruptly changed the subject. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Buy me one, and we'll call it even," Axel smirked. I rolled my eyes, knowing he really didn't do a thing. I grabbed a few ice creams from the shop and handed them out.

"I hope we always have each other," Roxas said suddenly. I stiffened.

"What's gotten into you?" Axel asked.

"I just...want these days to last forever," Roxas sighed. "Hanging out, the ice cream, the sunsets..."

"Nothing lasts forever, man," Axel said. "Least of all for a bunch of Nobodies. But you know, we'll still have each other...even if things change and we can't do this anymore." He paused.

"As long as we remember each other, we'll never be apart. Got it memorized?" _Wow that sounded faintly familiar. Since when have you been quoting Aerith, you weirdo?_

"Ha ha, wow, Axel," Roxas laughed. "That sounded ridiculous." _Rightfully so, Aerith always did kinda creep me out._

"What?" Axel said, scratching his head. "I thought it was pretty deep."

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 96--  
Today's mission was with Kaixo, in Beast's Castle. I tried loaning her my Keyblade, and she had no problem using it. That meant I had to fight without it, but we got the job done.  
Afterwards Kaixo remembered how to summon her own Keyblade, so I guess we're out of trouble. When we were done, we all had ice cream together.

--Secret Report: Axel--  
Kaixo regained her ability to wield the Keyblade. I don't know how or why. Maybe there's more to the Keyblade master they're not telling me about. I feel like I've been spending more time talking to Roxas and Kaixo lately than my old friend, Saïx. This has to have been what it was like, friendship.

* * *

**"Man, even the dusks aren't gonna crack this one." -Axel KH2  
This seems to apply to me because I haven't been feeling very in the mood of this story lately. Really, I kinda had to force this chapter out...  
Maybe that's why I haven't gotten so many reviews lately (yes I _have_ noticed -twitch-)  
Hrm well be sure to check my profile, a new Sora/Riku story may be coming out there soon**

**And as always, review ^-^  
-Callyo**


	14. Chapter 14: A day with Reno

**And here it is! -Bows-**

* * *

After 20 days or so of blahblahblah, I finally get to start the morning with something exciting. Meaning, spying on the other members.

"Tell me what Kaixo has been doing," Saïx demanded.

"How should I know?" Axel scoffed. "I'm not spying on her."

"...But the two of you are close," Saïx commented.

"So what, now I've gotta rat on my friends to you?" Axel said incredulously. "Get out of my room, man."

"You and Kaixo will be executing your next mission together," Saïx said.

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," Axel said sarcastically. "You paid me a personal visit just to tell me that?"

"...We also need you to go back to Castle Oblivion," Saïx continued.

"We, or you?" Axel asked. Saïx paused and Axel looked up at him curiously.

"The castle hasn't given up all its secrets," Saïx finally said. "And there's one in particular Lord Xemnas is especially interested in."

"You mean the chamber," Axel sighed. "We turned that place inside out. If it's there, we're not gonna find it by just looking." I silently snorted. (It takes skill, believe it.)

"Hmm... Then let me give you another incentive," Saïx said. "Naminé isn't the only one who can trace her beginnings to Castle Oblivion. Xion comes from there, too."

"And Xion matters to me since when?" Axel asked. Saïx frowned.

"So you still think another visit is a waste of time?"

"Yeah, but whatever. You're the one who wants me to go. Don't try and dress it up as a favor."

"Hmph," Saïx grunted. I began zoning out after this. I mean, I didn't really care all too much about Ventus, since we're set to save him/Aqua/Terra/Ansem after Kingdom Hearts 2. After Saïx and Axel left, I dropped from the ceiling and headed to the gray room with a yawn.

"Kaixo," Xigbar called me over. As soon as I was in reach, he grabbed and practically strangled me with a hug.

"Ack! Stop raping me!" I protested.

"DO YOU NOT REALIZE WHAT HAS HAPPENED?" he nearly sobbed.

"Kinda hard when your air supply is cut off," I gasped.

"I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU A NICKNAME!" he cried, ignoring my protests.

"Then give me one!" He put me out at arm's length and studied my face.

"I hearby dub thee nibble nugget!" I gave him the most incredulous look I could.

"Are you serious?" He pouted.

"Yes! Now get to castle oblivion nugget!" I rolled my eyes and beckoned Axel over as I stepped into a portal. I cracked my knuckles.

"Who we taking out?" I grinned evilly. Axel rolled his eyes.

"We're looking for a chamber of wakening," he informed me.

"Well that's really boring, so I think we should… go annoy people! Let's go!" I tugged him into another portal leading to Hallow Bastion. I grinned at the various shops scattered around.

"What? Kaixo, where the hell are we?" Axel demanded.

"Where does it look like?" I grinned at him mockingly before dancing away to the nearest shop and slipping inside. Axel grumbled something about annoying teenage nobodies before following me in. I took out my camcorder thing that I got when I shopped with Dem, and started recording.

"Hello and welcome to Kaixo's amazingly awesome show!" I said to the camera. I zoomed in on Axel's head as he stared at random hair products.

"Crickey! I've spotted one of Sonic the Hedgehog's relatives!" I exclaimed. "Let's see how close I can get!" I crept up behind Axel slowly. "Closer… closer… closer…"

"Hey!" a random duckling said. I glared at the thing as Axel turned around.

"My name's Huey and-" I turned and walked out of the store. Axel followed me to the square thingy.

"OMG!" I suddenly spazzed, knocking him to the ground. "STAY DOWN!"

"Why?" Axel groaned.

"Because I just got an amazing prank idea!" I rolled my eyes and threw a blanket on top of him, dragging him inside a clothing store. I shoved him inside a changing room.

"Alright, take off your cloak, I'll be right back," I ordered him, closing the door. I flipped through the men's clothing quickly, grabbing items left and right and tossing them over the door to Axel.

"Try 'em on while I go look for some stuff!" I shouted, running over to the accessory section.

"Can I help you?" a worker person said.

"Sure," I replied. "Got any bats or goggles?" The worker person nodded and grabbed the items before handing them to me. I walked back to the changing room and knocked on the door.

"Yo, got your stuff!" I called happily. Axel opened the door with a frown. I attacked his hair and put it into a ponytail and strapped the goggles over his head. I handed him the bat, which he took uncertainly. I stepped back and surveyed my work.

"Squee! You're perfect!" I grinned. "Go pay for the stuff then meet me at the door." Before he could protest I ran over the wig section (omg this store has everything LOL) and began searching for a short blond wig.

/~/

"You got the plan down?" I asked. Axel nodded.

"I guess." I grinned and walked happily over to where Cloud was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Reno, look!" I called, pointing to Cloud.

"If it isn't Cloudy!" 'Reno' crowed, walking over. Cloud looked up, and showed the emotion: shock.

"R-reno! Elena! When the hell did you get here?" Cloud cried, showing the emotion: slight anger.

"Just got here now, yo. Rufus sent us here to check things out," 'Reno' said. Cloud showed the emotion: happiness before inviting us to stay at Merlin's or something.

"Oh, we can't," I grinned. "You see Reno-" Axel couldn't hold it in anymore, and burst out laughing. He whipped off the goggles and smeared the makeup off his face. I pulled off my wig and wig cap.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Cloud demanded. Uh-oh, Cloud has reverted back to his no-emotion self.

"We're this lovely group of people called organization 13," I replied before gesturing to Axel. He blinked then said,

"Got it memorized?" We high-fived, and I pulled out our cloaks from my man-purse. Don't ask why I just didn't call it my purse, because apparently this could no way be a 'lady' purse, according to Axel. I tossed his cloak to Axel before I went over to a stand and jacked some sea-salt ice cream.

"Hey, you have to pay-" the sparatic old duck began yelling. I rolled my eyes and opened up a portal. Axel and I walked through, laughing at Cloud's expense.

/~/

"Roxas must be working late," I commented.

"Hope Xigbar isn't giving him too hard a time," Axel replied dully.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly. "Hey, Axel."

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Roxas?" I asked shamelessly.

"I'm guessing you mean in a more than friends way," Axel smirked. "And no."

"Really? I thought all of the organization are flaming gays."

"Mostly," Axel laughed.

"So whose with who? Give me my daily girly gossip." Pfft, like I ever bothered to gossip.

"Hmm, well Marluxia and Vexen and the Superior and Saïx are the most open..." Axel said, tapping his finger on his chin. "But Xig and Xaldin are a thing, as were Lexeaus and Luxord… but I heard…" his voice dropped into a whisper. "That Demyx liked Zexion."

"No way!" I crowed. "He never told me!"

"Probably because Zexion is dead," Axel pointed out.

"Just keep thinking that, buddy," I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 117--  
Today it was me and Xigbar. Axel and Kaixo went out on their own mission. Xigbar told me that Kaixo and me are "exceptional"---you know, like, special Nobodies. Because we can use the Keyblade? Work dragged on late, so I didn't make it up to the clock tower. I wonder if Kaixo and Axel made it. Those pictures started flashing through my head again on the mission. The boy in red... What's it all about? Maybe when Xigbar called me "special" he meant "crazy"...  
Seriously, though, is Kaixo experiencing the same thing? It feels weird to ask.

--Secret Report: Xigbar--  
Roxas is maturing at an impressive rate. His face, the way he handles the Keyblade, it's all exactly the same. The worlds seem so divided and alone, but there's always that steady thread there to connect them. And we Nobodies can never escape the things we did as humans. So it goes.

* * *

**Me: -Happily working on ending seen-  
Microsoft Word: -Autorecovery saving thing decides to save-  
Me: Oo...k?  
MS: -freezes-  
Me: Erm -clicks hesitantly-  
MS: Microsoft Word how encountered a problem while totally deciding to save when you didn't want to. Click end now or just wait for your computer to die.  
Me: -clicks end now, slightly confused-  
MS: opens up "kaixo's main" autorecovered.  
Me: -scans- are you hackin SERIOUS? YOU DIDN'T SAVE ANYTHING! -bangs head against keyboard-**

**And this is why it took me longer. Blame freaking Microsoft Word -grumbles angerily, while stalking off-  
Roxas: Erm, review please?  
Axel: I AM NOT GAY  
Kaixo: You just keep thinking that...  
Roxas: Whut?**


	15. Chapter 15: Vacation

I opened my eyes when a certain blond nobody was found jumping up and down on top of me.

"Rggg Dem get OFF," I groaned.

"BUT ITS VACATION DAY!" Demyx screeched.

"And its 5 am," I pointed out groggily. "Wake me up at 8." Demyx climbed off of me with a pout. I shut my eyes and snuggled back into my pillow. I heard shuffling and something being plugged in.

"GOOD MORNING THE WORLD THAT NEVER WAS!" Demyx shouted into the microphone. He strummed a chord on his sitar, which was amplified right into my ear. Dancer nobodies picked me up and tossed me around like I was crowd surfing. I thrashed around until they put me back on the ground. Dem unplugged his sitar and grinned at me.

"You." His grin faded. "Are." He took a step back. "Dead."

"AHHH KAIXO'S GONNA KILL MEEEEE!" Demyx yelled, running out of our room. I summoned a blue keyblade and chased after him angrily.

"DAMN RIGHT YOU MEDIOCRE SITAR PLAYER!" I snarled, putting on another burst of speed, then tackling Demyx to the ground.

/~/

"Geez, Dem what happened to you?" Axel asked as we walked together. Demyx mumbled something about PMSing nobodies before hobbling away. I grinned before Roxas came up to us.

"Oh, hey, Roxas," Axel greeted. "You hear about this vacation? About time we had a day off."

"I've never had a vacation before," Roxas said absentmindly.

"Is that right?" I replied, exchanging a look with Axel.

"What's my job during vacation?" Roxas asked.

"What's your- Roxas, you're really missing the point," Axel sighed.

"It's not my fault I've never had one," Roxas pouted. "I don't know what to do."

"Do what you like."

"But...I don't know what I like." Roxas sounded like a whiny kid. "What are you gonna do, Axel?"

"Me? Sleep," Axel replied. "And one I'm done with that, roll over and sleep some more."

"Don't you spend enough time in bed?" I asked incredulously.

"You kidding? I'd nap six times a day if they'd let me. All right, snooze-land is calling," Axel said. "Enjoy your time off!" Axel walked away, leaving us standing there awkwardly.

"So... what are you going to do?" Roxas asked.

"Hmm… I was thinking of hacking DiZ's computer so I could check my facebook," I shrugged, "But ya know, wouldn't want to run into Riku." Roxas stared at me.

"What?" I sighed.

"Nevermind."

/~/

Instead of hacking DiZ's computer, I figured it would be safer to use Cid's. So here I was, creeping around near Merlin's place. I peeked inside to see that it was vacant. I jumped eagerly into Cid's chair and began the process of trying to find the internet.

"Hey, who are you?" a voice asked from the door. I checked the time to see that I'd already spent half of the day.

"Mmm just your average nobody," I replied. The guy (I figured it was a guy from the deep tone) walked over next to me and spun my chair to face him.

"Hey there sexy," I grinned at Leon. His eye twitched unhappily.

"Out, before I call Cid," he growled. I spun my chair back.

"Nah I'm good, I gotta check out this LiveJournal anyway." I felt an overly large sword pointing at my head.

"That wasn't a suggestion." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine Mr. Serious," I said, sliding out of the chair and towards the door.

"Hey Leon, I just got this-" I found myself face to face with Cloud.

"Eh heh, hey there," I smiled sheepishly. Another sword was pulled out and pointed towards me. I sighed.

"You know her?" Leon asked. I nodded.

"Ya see, I normally just come over on Tuesday nights and-" Cloud's glove clamped over my mouth. I giggled a bit as Leon stared at me in disbelief. I removed Cloud's hand carefully before edging around him.

"And that's my cue to leave," I saluted as Cloud and Leon charged at me.

/~/

"Did you really spend your day eating ice cream?" I asked incredulously. Roxas glanced up at me.

"No…" he mumbled, biting into it again.

"Fancy meeting you here," Axel said as he arrived via black portal.

"Hey Axel," we greeted.

"Whew, I slept like a log," Axel grinned, sitting down next to Roxas. He looked down off the clock tower to see Hayner Pence and Olette playing around.

"What's going on down there? Are the kids here on summer vacation? ...Nah, can't be. It's too early," Axel said thoughtfully.

"Summer vacation?" Roxas questioned. "What's that?"

"A dream come true, a whole month off," I said with a dreamy sigh.

"A month!" Roxas exclaimed. "How do they hang on to their sanity? I can't even figure out how to fill a day."

"Well, they do get a little help," Axel grimaced. Their teachers dish out plenty of homework. Trust me, it's over before you can blink."

"Hmm... I could deal with a week, maybe," Roxas replied.

"Most kids spend summer vacation just goofing off with their friends," I told him. "They save the homework till the end and then help each other finish it."

"That sounds fun, I guess," he said.

"Yeah," Axel said. "I hadn't really thought about it much since becoming a Nobody. So how'd you spend the day?" I shrugged.

"Met up with that guy that thought you were Reno. He caught me breaking and entering, but I got away," I said. Axel and Roxas stared at me.

"What?"

"Breaking and entering?"

"Oh come on," I scoffed. "You know I would do it." They laughed.

"Tomorrow, it's back to work," Axel sighed.

"Wow Axel way to kill the mood," I groaned.

"Hope we get another vacation soon," Roxas added.

"Oh, before I forget..." Axel said uncertainly. "I might not see you guys again for a little while."

"Huh? Why not?" Roxas asked.

"They're sending me out on recon for a few days," Axel explained.

"Where?" he asked.

"Can't tell."

"What do you mean, 'can't tell'?" I was getting bored with this conversation, fast. I stood up as Roxas and Axel talked and stepped off the tower. They gave an alarmed shout, but I opened a portal and fell comfily onto my bed. Demyx looked at me, almost scared.

"I won't try to wake you up again," he said quickly.

"Good."

--Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 118--  
Today was my first vacation ever. I didn't know what to do with it. Axel said to do what I like, but all I like is having ice cream with my friends-so that's what I ended up doing.  
Axel leaves tomorrow for some kind of mission. Which reminds me-I still haven't given him the winner stick yet.

--Secret Report: Axel--  
Talking to Roxas and Kaixo always brings back memories of my human life, back when I was a kid. It's a weird sensation.  
I ought to be able to share all this with Saïx, but I just don't feel like it anymore. It's strange, but I'm content with just missing what's gone. I'm not the one who changed. He did.

* * *

**Meh, it was on the short side, I know.**  
**Can you believe that Roxas is that much of a... nobody? I mean, everyone else just acts like they have a heart. Jeez Rox, get with the program.**  
**Review please!**

**-Cally**


	16. Chapter 16: Cha man

I danced around an empty area of the castle, bored as ever.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting," a voice said behind me. I turned to see Mr. Sideburns smirking at me.

"N-not at all Xaldin," I stuttered. Xaldin is the only one in the organization that I fear, seeing as how he could impale me with a lance at any given moment.

"You have a mission," he announced, handing me a sheet of paper. I scanned it with slight interest.

"Eliminate the Organization imposters," I read aloud.

"Yes, two have surfaced- they wear our coats," Xaldin said. I frowned.

"Any idea on where they are?" I asked.

"The Beast's Castle," Xaldin replied, turning back to his portal. "Do a thorough job." As soon as he disappeared my perfect mask fell and my face grew worried.

"Shit… even if I do resent Aiko I can't _kill_ her…" I mumbled, opening up a portal and stepping through. I walked on the bridge connecting to the castle hesitantly, looking around for Riku or Aiko.

"What are you doing here?" Riku said from behind me. I whipped around, summoning a normal kingdom key.

"I've got orders to eliminate you… and her," I added with a slight snarl.

"And are you going to go through with it?" Aiko asked, appearing in a strange black and white portal.

"Maybe. Depends if you tell me what you're going to do with me and whether or not I like it," I replied coolly. Riku's eyes narrowed, or as far as I could tell, since he now had a blindfold on. Aiko stepped towards me, stopping when we were a foot away from each other.

"You know about… what will happen to Roxas, right?" she murmured. I nodded stiffly.

"Something along those lines will happen… unless we can prevent it," she continued. I took a step back and held my keyblade in a ready stance.

"Unless you can prevent it, huh?" I mocked. "And how good is that percentage?"

"Not very good," she admitted. "I've been talking around, trying to find any way to make a heart… but coming up with nothing." I admit, I was shocked. She was trying to get me a heart?

"Well… sorry, orders are orders," I fake-sighed. Aiko scoffed.

"Oh don't act like Axel. You know as perfectly well as I do that if you don't defeat us it'll be fine."

"And what if I want to?" She glanced at me.

"Then you'll lose. Riku and I don't spend our days doing nothing," Aiko replied. I frowned. The odds weren't great, it being 2 to one. I gripped my keyblade tightly.

"Let's dance, somebody."

.

I fell to the ground in a pant, my keyblade supporting me.

"Shall we have a lengthy conversation about sham's now?" Aiko teased, desummoning Oathkeeper. I gave her a glare. She grinned then grabbed Riku's arm, pulling him through the gates and into the forest. I gave a little snarl and got to my feet to stumble into a portal. I stripped and jumped into the shower, washing away my squashed pride. I got out, toweled myself dry and put on some normal-people clothes. I grabbed my 'Elena' wig and portaled myself to Halloween Town.

"Hey, are you new here?" someone asked. I looked up to see Jack Skellington, in the flesh. Hah, you see what I did there? (Cuz he has no flesh… heh… yeah just go back to reading the story)

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Great!" Jack exclaimed. "You can help me with my new idea!"

"I may be new, but I'm not an idiot," I grinned. "I know a lot of your ideas end up in shambles." I elbowed him playfully to show him that I wasn't serious. Jack gave me a black-mouthed smile.

"That's alright! I'll just go find some other folks! Thanks anyway!" Jack gave me a wave. I waved back then limped over to some steps to sit down. I grabbed a potion out of my pocket and took it quickly.

"That feels better," I mumbled, massaging my shoulder. Damn, Riku has one hard hit.

/~/

_Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 149  
__Today's mission took me to a new world. It was a weird place. I was up on the clock tower afterwards when Axel turned up after being away forever. He said he finished that long mission. But this time Kaixo didn't show. I was gonna give Axel that WINNER stick, but I should wait until I get another one. It wouldn't be fair to leave Kaixo out._

/~/

"I take it you failed?" an icy voice addressed me far too early in the morning.

"Hellooo, eating breakfast here," I replied, stuffing my face with more Frosted Flakes. Saïx gave me a cold glare. I rolled my eyes and swallowed.

"It was two against one, and they weren't just some weak heartless. If you want to kill them, send more troops next time," I advised, turning back to my cereal bowl to find it empty. I gave Xigbar a suspicious look; he was sitting across from me at the table.

"That's no excuse," Saïx said, apparently still thinking we were in a conversation.

"Not my fault you overestimated me," I said, having a stare down with Xigbar. His visible eye twitched, then closed.

"Alright I ate your freakin Frosted Flakes! Now stop looking at me like that!" Xigbar yelled. I grinned then carried my bowl over to the sink.

"We can't afford to expend any more chances on you," Saïx nearly growled. I paused at the door, turning back around.

"You were a mistake we never should have made," he finished. I raised an eyebrow.

"What you expect me to submit to your scariness and run away, shunning my friends for a few days?" I asked.

"As if," Xigbar grinned. We high-fived then walked out of the kitchen, towards the Grey Room.

"You are my charge for the day. We leave once you've prepared," Xaldin said to Roxas as we entered. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Axel. He blinked at me as I remained silent.

"What, I was gone for weeks and you don't even say hello?" Axel said, in a faux-sad tone. I gave him a mocking grin before nearly throwing myself into his arms.

"Oh Axel!" I fake sobbed. "I've missed you so much! You're the only one that makes me feel!" We broke apart after a few moments, laughing like maniacs.

"KAIXO," Saïx's voice thundered. I shrank slightly under the killer yellow gaze.

"Erm, yes?"

"Since you FAILED your previous mission," Saïx paused for dramatic effect, "Do you really think it's best to be skimping off today?" Axel snorted.

"Cha man," I gave my best Jamaican skater impression, "Gotta skimp every day to get by with the ways, y'know?" Saïx stared, completely lost at how to reply to thank. I gave a salute.

"Later dudes." I opened a portal and stepped inside to complete my mission.

.

"Tis the season to be jolly," I sang, taking a bit of my ice cream.

"Fa lalalala?" a voice said behind me. I turned with a grin to see Axel plop beside me.

"Rox not here yet?" Axel asked. I shrugged.

"He was with Xaldin today, who knows what happened." Axel chuckled.

"True, true," he agreed. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a while until Roxas stumbled out of a portal.

"Axel I have a quest-" the words suddenly died on his lips.

"Hmm?" Axel… hmmed. Roxas looked at the ground.

"Nothing," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow before getting up and opening my own portal.

"Well I'll just be going so you can ask that question," I smiled. Roxas looked up in slight shock as I walked through the portal.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 150-  
Today was really weird... Axel and I talked for a while about the things we can't bear to lose. Axel thinks that for Nobodies, it's our pasts, because that's all we have to remember the pain of losing something. I don't remember my past, but the idea of losing the present-Axel or Kaixo-scares me. Even if today they seemed to be a couple… like they didn't need me at all.

* * *

**-snorts- Axel and Kaixo, a couple? As if XP**  
**Review please!**

**-Cally**


	17. Chapter 17: Buttons and single doses

I walked through Twilight Town looking for some Organization Emblems.

"I wonder who puts them there… maybe Xigbar because he can teleport? Hmm…" I said to myself.

"Hey, Kaixo!" I looked up to see my blue-eyed friend.

"Oh hey Roxas," I greeted. "Don't you have a mission?"

"Yeah, they sent me here today," Roxas replied.

"Really? Me too..." I said. There was an awkward pause.

"Sorry?" I finally said.

"For what?" Roxas asked, surprised. I shrugged.

"Dunno. Just felt like I should apologize for some reason."

"Alright then," Roxas said. Oh hell no, I wasn't going to allow another awkward moment!

"So you know those people imitating us? Well I just failed at a mission at defeating them. Made me feel pretty sucky," I said randomly.

"Oh... I'm sorry..." he said.

"Eh, don't be. I can take it."

"Hey, Kaixo, why don't we work together today?" Roxas suggested.

"Like doubling up?" I asked. Roxas nodded. I grinned and summoned a lightish keyblade and headed towards the next emblem, Roxas trailing behind.

.

"And so then I imitated Xemnas in a really creepy tone and the whole room burst out laughing," I told him. "But then Mansex walked in and half of us almost pissed ourselves. Luckily Xemnas didn't even know we were making jokes about him." Roxas laughed and took another bite of his ice cream.

I checked my journal book thing that has Roxas's journal in it. I sighed. I didn't wanna make a hissy fit… but oh well.

"Roxas, why are we doing all this? Working for the Organization?" I asked him.

"What do you mean, why? So we can get hearts of our own, right?" he replied.

"Why? What do we need hearts for?" I pressed.

"I don't know. But I figure once we have them, we'll be in a better position to judge. Right?"

"Maybe," I sighed. "I just wish I knew what I was doing here."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Xigbar said you and me were pretty special. 'Exceptional,' he said," Roxas told me.

"Special just means different," I frowned.

"In the good way," Roxas reassured. I stood with a sigh.

"Well, we may both be exceptional, Roxas," I said. "But I don't think we're the same." I walked into a portal leading to my room. I took a bow in front of Demyx.

"Why thank you- oh, the best actress award? You shouldn't have!"

"Are you okay?" Demyx asked with a laugh. I gave him a wink.

"You should be asking if Zexion's okay, not meee," I grinned, a bit delirious. Demyx's eyes widened.

"What?" he exclaimed. I gave a little giggle before stumbling into the bathroom for a shower.

-Roxas's Diary Entry-  
I ran into Kaixo in Twilight Town. I guess she messed up a mission prettybad the other day, and it's been bugging her. We went up to the clock tower afterwards. She said me and her are different which is pretty obvious if you look at us, but I don't think that's what she meant. A lot seems to be on her mind, and it's not the same as what's on mine.

/~/

I loved spying. It should become an official hobby or something.

"Hey!" Axel greeted Roxas. "No Kaixo?"

"Don't hold your breath," Roxas replied darkly as Axel sat next to him.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Axel asked.

"Nah, it's nothing," Roxas sighed.

"...Girls sure are complicated, huh?" Axel replied with a knowing sort of smile.

"How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Because you're not so complicated," Axel grinned." But don't take it personal. Most Nobodies aren't."

"You mean...real people are more complex than us?" Roxas asked.

"Well, sure!" Axel exclaimed. "Especially if they're real and female. That's like a double dose of complicated."

"So...what about a Nobody girl like Kaixo?" Roxas questioned.

"Single dose."

"I am so lost."

"Well," Axel chuckled slightly, "the important thing to remember when dealing with girls is not to push the wrong buttons. Got it memorized?"

"Hmm, yeah... Wish you'd told me that before," Roxas grumbled.

"Well, just give her some time," Axel advised.

"Why?"

"Because if you rush in there and try to fix things, you'll just press more buttons," Axel told him.

"Fine, whatever," Roxas sighed.

"You're all right, kid," Axel snorted. I laughed a bit at the two before jumping back into a portal.

"You're telling me what you meant," Demyx demanded as soon as I landed on my bed.

"How bout not?" I suggested. Demyx narrowed his eyes.

"Where's Zexion?" he asked simply.

"Couldn't tell ya," I replied.

"See!" Demyx crowed. "You just implied that he was alive!"

"Did not," I retorted.

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Ha!" I laughed. "You just totally fell for that!" Demyx gave me a half-hearted glare.

"You know where he is!"

"Who are we talking about again?"

"Uhg!"

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 152-  
I think Kaixo might be mad at me, but I don't know why. Axel says girls are complicated. You can't press the wrong buttons. Like I'm supposed to know what the right ones are.

-Secret Report: Axel-  
Roxas and Kaixo must have had it out over something. Knowing them, it's something dumb, but still. Watching them, it's like they're human. It's messing with my head. I kind of wonder if Roxas understood all that about the wrong buttons. I get the sense a lot of it went right over his head.

* * *

**-push push push-**  
**Kaixo: My buttons! Argg!**  
**Cally: Lolz Axel is such an idiot.**  
**Axel: Hey! I'm right here!**  
**Kaixo: And?**

**Review please!**  
**-Cally**


	18. Chapter 18: Fainting episodes

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date!" the Rabbit cried, skidding to a stop and checking his watch. "Dear me! I mustn't make Her Highness wait-I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" He hurried past me.

"No time to say goodbye- Hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I stifled a grin as Roxas looked blankly after the Rabbit.

"What's his big rush? Maybe we should have a look up ahead," he suggested.

"Hmph," was my response. He sighed and walked through the door into the bizarre room. I looked down to see the White Rabbit scurrying along the floor and entering a very small door with a yellow doorknob on it. I grabbed the bottle on the table and took a gulp, shrinking to its height. While Roxas conversed with the doorknob, I hit the obviously fake armchair, and it turned into our target.

"Can you just stomp on it?" I called up to Roxas. He looked down.

"Wow, you're so small!"

"No really?" I replied sarcastically. "Now are you going to help or not?" He frowned at me and hit the lizard-heartless on its head with the keyblade. It burst into a heart and rose to the ceiling. I hopped up to the table and drank out of the orange bottle- returning to normal height. I gave Roxas a glare before walking into the portal.

/Two days later/

I sat on top of the big hand of the clock with a sigh.

"Hey there," Axel greeted.

"Yo," I imitated Kakashi. Roxas walked in a moment later.

"Hey, here comes the hard worker," Axel grinned as Roxas said next to him.

"Kaixo around?" he asked. I gave Axel a wink.

"Haven't seen her," Axel responded.

"Oh..." Roxas sighed.

"Somebody's gotta talk to that girl." Axel decided.

"It's her choice if she wants to come or not," Roxas pointed out.

"I guess that's fair," Axel saix. There was a moment filled with the crunching of ice cream.

"Axel, I need to ask you something," Roxas suddenly said.

"What's up?" Axel questioned. "Did something happen?"

"Nah," Roxas shook his head, "it's just... This is gonna sound stupid. Do you know what love is?"

"'Scuse me?" Axel asked incredulously.

"I found out about love on today's mission-that it's something powerful."

"That's true," Axel agreed. "It is. But I'll never get to experience it."

"Nobodies can't love?" Roxas asked curiously.

"You need a heart, man."

"Right..." he sighed again.

"Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people," Axel told him.

"You mean, like, if they're best friends?"

"Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about," Axel replied.

"So then...love is like a step above friends?" Roxas tried.

"Yes... Well, no. There aren't 'steps,'" Axel said.

"I don't get it." I suppressed a sigh.

"What does it matter?" Axel propped his head up in his hand. "We'll never know the difference."

"If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?" I almost squealed. So kawaii!

"Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things." Axel answered.

"That's… good," Roxas stared off into the twilit sky. I slipped backwards into a portal and into the grey area.

"Diving into my acting skills… now!" I took out a keyblade and ripped up my clothing and cut myself on the cheek. I messed up my head and began using the keyblade as a crutch. I hobbled into the hallway where Luxord was standing.

"Nyaa," I groaned, collapsing.

"Kaixo!" he said surprisedly in his smexy British accent. I pretended to be unconscious.

"Goodness gracious, great ball of fire!" he exclaimed, scooping me up in his arms. He teleported me to my room and then left, probably to tell Saïx or something. I concentrated on my uber-awesome nobody powers and made a duplicate of myself on the bed.

"I'm asleep for… 22 days ehh? Best to follow the plot line," I said cheerfully, dropping into a portal.

"Now which world…" I wondered aloud, sitting Indian style in the dark corridor.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 171-  
On my mission at Beast's Castle, Xaldin told me about "love" and the special power it has over people. I tried to ask Axel about it, but his explanation didn't make any sense to me. Every time I ask him about this kind of thing, he tells me I need a heart to understand. It's like he's dodging the questions.

* * *

**Arg! Back you creatures, back! -swats at angry reviewers-**  
**I know it was wicked short, but its because I want your opinion on what world Kaixo should spend her 22 days in! Since I'm too lazy to make a poll, review with your normal response to my chapters along with either: Twilight town, Hallow bastion, destiny islands, or a choice of your own. But I would like it if you picked out of those 3 :)**  
**Love you awll so much -huggles wonderful people-**

**-Cally**


	19. Chapter 19: Free vacation, baby!

**Sorry sorry sorry X13million for updating a month later. I've been transfering files all over the place since I got a new computer, and Laurie was here for a few weeks, so she occupied my time.**

**I know, that's no excuse XP**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, most of you voted for hallow bastion so Kaixo will be spending most of her time there. However, she will visit: pride lands, aiko/riku/zexy, christmas town and destiny islands. Enjoy!**

"And that's why I think I would make an awesome apprentice!" I concluded. Yuffie gave me a critical look.

"Hmm… you do seem like ninja material… okay! I've decided!" she exclaimed. "You're my new apprentice!"

"Awesome," I grinned, just as a huge sword came at me, aiming to take a chunk out of my head. I ducked and the sword embedded itself in the stone.

"Cloud!" Yuffie scolded. "No beheading my apprentices!" The spiky blond jumped down from his hiding place and gave me a glare.

"You do not want this for your apprentice," he snarled.

"Temper, temper," I snickered. He grabbed his sword from the ground and took a swipe at me. I blocked it with a bright blue keyblade.

"You're better than I thought!" Yuffie complimented. I shot her a grin, but quickly blocked the sword again. I retaliated with a swing too his legs, but he jumped and aimed for my head. I dodge-rolled and blocked his sword as Cloud took another swing. I shot a fira magic ball at him. He swiped at it, but it went around his blade and aimed for his chest. I called the magic off just as it was about to do some serious damage.

"No fair! Cloudy doesn't like using magic!" Yuffie pouted.

"Oh sorry," I smiled like I just hadn't been fighting for my life. Cloud frowned in disapproval before stalking away. I gave a wave before turning back to my 'master.'

"So, training?" I asked. Yuffie's smile grew a little feral. I backed away a bit.

"You really shouldn't have suggested that," she smirked, pulling me to the training field.

/2 hours later/

"Please, spare me!" I begged, falling to the ground in exhaustion. Yuffie loomed over me.

"You're giving up already?" she asked. "What a wimp." I ground my teeth together in anger. She had just made me run a whole hour straight, and she had the nerve to call me a wimp? I pushed myself to my feet and shook the exhaustion out of my legs.

"Girls!" a perfectly altered melodic voice called. "I have some refreshments for you!"

"Why did she have to say refreshments? Isn't drinks enough?" I muttered under my breath as the pink clothed 'angel' walked towards us. Aiko never played Final Fantasy 7 all too much, and her real opinion of Aerith was that she was too perfect and nice and that she was going to kill us all one day.

"I have some suggestions," Aerith started going into this boring monologue. I slowly bent down and began untying the combat boots that Yuffie gave me at the beginning of training. I pulled it off my foot and stood again. Just as Aerith was saying her last sentence, I chucked it at her face.

"Boot to the face!" I yelled as she was thrown backwards a few feet before falling on her butt. I grinned and snorted.

"Kaixo!" Yuffie scolded, though she was snickering too.

"WHAT IS THIS?" a voice thundered.

"Err hey Cloud," I flinched. The spiky haired wonder helped Aerith to her feet. I edged away before making an all out sprint to the house.

"You not getting away with this Kaixo!" Cloud yelled, chasing after me.

"Save me Merlin!" I squeaked, diving around his ankles so his swooshy cloak concealed me.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Cloud asked.

"Upstairs," Merlin told him. His footsteps sounded like thunder as he stomped up the stairs.

"Woo," I said, wiping the sweat off my forehead and crawling back out. "That was a close one." Merlin rolled his eyes and walked away. I showered in the downstairs shower and changed into cargo pants and a back tank top. Thankfully, by the time I was out, Cloud had disappeared.

I wandered over to the market and saw a big store labeled _Drawing Supplies_.

"Since Aiko's a decent artist, maybe I am," I grinned, preparing for a shopping spree.

/~/

"Whatcha doing?" Yuffie questioned. I set up the kitchen table as my studio for the time being.

"Preparing to make a masterpiece," I replied just as Leon walked into the room. He opened the fridge door and leaned his right arm on the freezer. I squeaked (for the second time that day) I began speed sketching.

"Stay right in that position, Squall Leonhart," I ordered. Leon looked confused, but I gave him a killer glare and he stayed put. I gave an evil cackle when I realized what my revenge on Cloud was going to be.

* * *

**Dun dun DUN! What's the revenge gonna be?  
Hopefully you'll find out in one week rather than one month '^-^**

**NOTE: My new Naruto fic is out! Its not a -OC lands in world- one, but I plan on writing that one too!  
Please check it out!  
And as always, review!**

**-Cally**


	20. Chapter 20: Fun with Cleon

**Warning: If you don't like yaoi, skim the chapter or skip it  
If you do, please enjoy ^_^**

* * *

I dabbed the last layer of paint on the canvas. I grabbed the piece of paper that had the sketch of Leon off the wall and tossed it to the garbage.

"Can I come in? Ooop, too late I'm already here!" Yuffie grinned, entering the guest room.

"Hey," I greeted, washing my paint brushes in the sink in the attached bathroom.

"Whoa, is that what I think it is?" she gaped, looking at my painting.

"Yep," I was a bit tired from all the painting. I grabbed it off the easel and edged out of the doorway, heading downstairs.

"Cloud is still out, right?" I asked Yuffie over my shoulder. She nodded with a giggle. I hung the painting outside on the nail on Merlin's door. I uncapped the permanent marker and wrote TO CLOUD as the title. A young couple walking by spotted the painting and giggled before walking on. I smirked and walked back inside to await the return of Cloud.

/~/

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Cloud yelled venomously, fighting against Leon and Cid's restraints. I shuffled back a few steps then offered him a smile.

"Well it's not like the painting was lying or anything," I said nervously.

"LYING? YOU DREW A PICTURE OF LEON AND I THAT LOOKED LIKE IT CAME OUT OF A YAOI DOUJINSHI!"

"How do you know about yaoi doujinshi's?" I asked with a grin. He let out a roar and thrashed some more. I winced.

"I always knew he was gay," Yuffie piped up. Aerith started to laugh, but hastily clapped her hand over her mouth. Cloud glared at us.

"Aww, he wanted to come out of the closet on his own, Yuffie," I teased, nudging her in the ribs. She laughed, Aerith finally joining in. Cloud twitched unhappily.

"Let me go," he muttered to his captors.

"I dunno if that's a good idea," Cid drawled.

"I'm not going after her, I'm just going to **destroy** that painting," Cloud growled. Leon and Cid exchanged a glance before releasing him. Cloud stalked over to the door, grabbed the painting and pounded up the stairs to his room. We all jumped as he slammed the door.

"Alls well that ends well," I grinned, walking to the kitchen.

"That ended well?" Yuffie questioned.

/~/

"Psst Kaixo," Leon said under his breath. I rolled out of bed and rubbed at my eyes.

"Erg, what is it Squall," I yawned.

"That's Leon. I need… some advice." I stood up straight. Squall Leonhart, asking for help?

"Sure, whaddya need buddy?" I smiled at him.

"You know… that painting you made," he began. I nodded, reminiscing on how cute they looked together.

"It… err I mean I… umm," he tried to get it out.

"You liiiiiked it," I grinned, poking him in the stomach.

"No I didn't!" he snapped. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay… maybe a little bit."

"So are you asking me how to get Cloud's affection and undying love?" I asked. Leon twitched.

"I'll do it!" I crowed, grabbing a notebook from my nightstand. "We just need an uber awesome plan!"

"Wait! Umm," Leon was blushing. "I don't even know if he likes me…" I scoffed.

"Who wouldn't like you? You're like a walking piece of man candy just waiting to be jumped," I replied, numbering the page.

"I'm a what?" Leon sputtered. I rolled my eyes at the oblivious man.

"Anyway, number one, get the object to think about you the same way," I began, scribbling it down.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked, trying not to sound curious. I gave a half-mad cackle.

"Just because I'm a nobody doesn't mean I don't know a thing or two about feelings."

/~/

"Yuffie!" I glomped said girl. "We need to get Leon to look smexy!"

"Oooo who's the lucky guy?" she grinned.

"What? How do you know it's not a girl?" Leon questioned. Yuffie looked at him. He looked down, annoyed.

"Aww don't feel bad sweetie," I smiled, patting his back. "Any who, to the sexy shop!"

/~/

"Try these one!" I yelled, shoving the clothes at Leon. He stumbled into the dressing room, trying to evade the large pile that Yuffie was bringing towards him. She tossed it over the door and resumed looking.

"I have some stuff on," Leon's voice called. We turned to look as he stepped out.

"Not tight enough," I sighed. Leon flushed, fidgeting awkwardly under our sweeping looks. "Try those black pants I got you along with this," I tossed him a white tee shirt.

"And this!" Yuffie added, throwing a leather jacket. A few moments later he opened the door again.

"Nice!" we chimed together. His pants were clinging in all the right places and his shirt was showing off his abs.

"One more outfit then we're done!" I announced, going back to the racks.

/~/

"So do I just go up and talk to him or something?" Leon asked, not meeting out gazes.

"Oh no, you have to purposely be silent, and just walk by," Yuffie ordered.

"Makes you seem hard to get," I explained. Leon grumbled something before walking out from behind the corner and casually passing Cloud in the training area.

"Now stretch," I muttered under my breath as Leon did so. We had gone over the plan many times before.

"Look, Cloud's ogling," Yuffie giggled. Indeed he was, and pretty openly at that. Leon grabbed his sword that was leaning against the wall and did a few slow swipes with it.

"Ready?" Yuffie asked.

"Roger," I responded. We snuck over before jumping out of the shadows and squirting Leon with a massive amount of water.

"Guys!" he growled at us. We laughed and darted away, back around the corner. Leon sighed and slipped off his jacket, then put this hand at the back of his neck to pull the wet t-shirt off. I strained to hear as Cloud made a small gasping sound as the shirt was removed.

"Our work here is done," I grinned at Yuffie, slinking back inside Merlin's.

* * *

**Yayyy happy couples!  
Review please :)**

**-Cally**


	21. Chapter 21: The Spawn of Satan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts/final fantasy (If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions :)**

* * *

We were all sitting at Merlin's table for breakfast (Cloud next to Leon I might proudly add) when I stood up dramatically.

"Not that it hasn't been fun to stay here, but I really must be going," I said, straightening my organization coat. Cloud shot me the evil eye. I stuck out my tongue.

"To where?" Yuffie asked. I scratched my head.

"Since I'm too lazy to find A at the moment, I'll probably just go chill with the spawn of Satan" I waved. "See ya dudes." The black portal opened up and I stepped through it before anyone else could protest.

I squinted in the bright sunlight and unzipped my coat, revealing the Destiny Island uniform. I folded my coat and stuck it under some rocks, then walked to the school gates, hands in my pockets.

I should clarify that I'm wearing the guy's uniform, which consisted of tan pants with a plaid belt. Skirts were overrated in my book. I walked into the main office.

"Err, I'm part of the 'student for a week' program," I said, producing a flyer out of my back pocket. "Sorry I'm late." The secretary read the flyer (that I totally didn't make on Cid's computer) then smiled at me.

"Oh it's no problem dear," she replied, handing me a schedule and a school map. "Have a good day!" I gave her a thumbs up ad walked into the hallway. I figured it was already first period and I had no intention of learning, so I took my time getting to class.

"Hey! You're that girl!" Tidus materialized out of nowhere.

"Damn straight!" I replied. "What's up dude?"

"Kairi's going crazy," he said casually. I blinked.

"What…?"

"Dunno myself. She just keeps asking about Riku for some reason," he explained.

"But… didn't Riku disappear or something?" I thought that was the theory the islanders came up with.

"Yeah…" And then the blond-head just walked away.

"Alright then," I muttered. I jumped when the bell rang.

"New girl!" Selphie squealed, jumping over to me. Literally, she went leaping over the short 5th graders like a gymnast.

"I'm assigned to show you around! So let's go and stuff!" Before I could say anything, Selphie began pulling me to my next class. I sat down in the seat with a sigh.

"Ay, what's happening, man?" Wakka greeted, sitting beside me. I gave him a wave and was about to say something before I was tackled off my chair.

"OhMyGod Naomi!" Kairi yelled, flailing about. I picked myself up as she danced around.

"Hello," I replied unhappily.

"Have you heard of Riku? He was this really cool guy that was on the island a year ago…" and so began her babble. I nodded at the correct places, not really paying attention.

"And then he left suddenly and the next morning it was like a month from then and I was like all oh my god Selphie and she was all like huh what are you talking about and I was so confused and-" I cut her off with my hand.

"Stop," I ordered. She said something that was muffled.

"Bad Kairi." I squirted her with a water bottle.

"Eek! Naomi why did you do that?" Wakka snickered from beside me.

"Because you weren't shutting up," I told her.

"But… why would you want me to shut up?" she said with a pout. I banged my head into the desk. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

**Review please(:**

**-Cally**


	22. Chapter 22: Returning to the Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts (yet... ;)**

* * *

"So where do you stay on the island?" Tidus asked.

"Around," I replied vaguely.

"Oh my gosh! I have an idea!" Kairi suddenly piped up. I bowed down low to the ground.

"Praise the sweet lord!" I shouted. Tidus snickered behind his palm. Kairi looked down at me in confusion.

"You know Naomi, sometimes I get the feeling that you don't like me very much," she frowned. I stared at her a bit blankly.

"Where ever would you have gotten that Idea, mon," Wakka said sarcastically.

"You know like that time when she was all like-" Kairi was cut off by Tidus' hand.

"Do we really have to explain sarcasm to you?" he sighed. Kairi flushed.

"I knew that Wakka was being sarcastic!" she blurted. I felt kind of bad for putting her friends against her.

"Guys lay off," I reprimanded casually.

"Hey! Tidus, Wakka, Naomi!" Selphie shouted before running over to us.

"We should go out to the island," she suggested excitedly. The guys grinned and started racing to the docks. I shrugged and followed them, Selphie tugging my arm for me to go faster.

/~/

"Ahh, I'm so tired," Selphie complained, plopping down next to me in the sand. The guys were looking less energetic too, plashing each other with less vigor.

"We could go back," I commented, looked up at the orange and pink skies. Selphie nodded and yelled at the boys to get over here. They three of them started heading towards the boats when I saw a head of flaming red hair and acidic green eyes in the shadows.

"I'll catch up later guys!" I shouted to them before walking over in the direction of the Secret Place.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" Axel hissed. I leaned up against the wall next to him.

"Course not," I replied. Axel spun so that a chakram was lodged to the right of my head and his arm blocked the other way.

"What, you gonna take me out?" I frowned. Axel glared at me.

"No, Roxas would never forgive me," he snarled. "But you are coming back with me. He's been worried sick."

"Really?" I voiced my surprise aloud. Axel shot me a look.

"Of course. I have been to. I mean I would have if I had a heart," he amended hastily. I laughed.

"It's alright, I know whatcha mean." I set a bottle with a note down in the sand.

"What's that?" Axel questioned.

"A letter to those kids to assure them I haven't been kidnapped or anything," I replied before winking.

"Unless that's what you plan to do." Axel blushed lightly before pushing me into the portal. I stepped into my room and with a snap of my fingers the clone melted into a silver substance before evaporating.

"Cool trick," Demyx commented. I grinned winningly at him before Saïx burst into the room.

"Oh hey," I greeted. He narrowed his yellow eyes at me.

"Did you just wake up?" Saïx questioned. I nodded and made to walk past him. His arm shot out and stopped me in my tracks.

"You're not getting off the hook," he growled.

"Down boy," I laughed.

"10 hours training under Xigbar," Saïx spat at me before stalking away.

"Aye aye captain," I called after him. A portal appeared beside me and my favorite blond tumbled out.

"Kaixo!" he cried, hugging me. "Axel told me you woke up."

"Sorry I was out for so long," I apologized sheepishly. Roxas smiled at me.

"As long as you're okay now." I felt a wave of guilt for tricking him.

"Come on, I haven't gotten ice cream yet!" he grinned, tugging me into a portal that led to twilight town. We met up with Axel who treated me like a proper coma patient.

As the three of us were happily munching, a gunshot whizzed by my ear.

"Dammit Xigbar!" I cursed. I leapt up with a keyblade and blocked the next attack. The pirate laughed at me before opening a portal. I jumped in after him, scavenging the information I know about his fighting style. Basically, he just teleported and shot at you. I got on the defense as he began firing again. I deflected some of the bullets, making them hit him.

"Reload," Xiggy said. I took that opportunity to move in and swipe at him with my purple keyblade. I got in a few hits before he teleported away and began shooting again.

I groaned. This was going to be a long training session.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 193-  
Kaixo's awake now. The three of us got some ice cream after our mission, but Xigbar swooped in and started training with her. I talked with Axel for the rest of the time. He said the three of us were best friends-inseparable.

* * *

**And now we get back to the plotline xD**

**Review please~**

**-Cally**


	23. Chap 23:Unimportant nobody disappearance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts, dudes. **:)

* * *

"It's been kinda dull lately, doncha think?" I asked Demyx. It had been several days of monotonous work, in my opinion.

"All nobodies report to the Round Room," Xemnas' voice boomed.

"Or not," Demyx grinned, stepping into the portal with me.

"Xion is gone," Xemnas announced once we were all seated.

"What!" Demyx yelped. "Whoa whoa, time out... You mean she, like, flew the coop?"

"Hah, preposterous," Xaldin smirked. "What would drive her to choose her own demise?"

"On the contrary," Xemnas replied. "No one is to go looking for Xion without my express permission."

"Why not?" I asked. Saïx glared at me.

"She will be left alone," he answered. "Or would you rather we find some punishment?"

"Just asking," I put my hands up in defence.

"All will be revealed when the time comes," Xemnas said calmly.

"Hmm... Which means, if the time doesn't come, things can stay as they are..." Axel mused.

"Lord Xemnas has spoken," Saïx said. "Obey, or face your end." We all teleported to the Grey Room to gossip.

"Where could she have gone?" Demyx wondered.

"Only a fool bends to the cards," Luxord said. "We shape our fates through action. Sometimes fun and games can make a serious difference in life."

"Can you only make poker analogies when you speak?" I asked. He shot me a look.

"Get your behinds out on the missions," Xaldin ordered Roxas and I. I stuck my tounge out before walking over to Saïx.

"Here are your new missions. Stay focused," he ordered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, darling," I smiled. Roxas and I stepped into a portal to Halloween town.

"So there is a random drop in heartless?" I squinted at the mission card.

"Yeah," Roxas replied. "Hey, where'd all those weird balloons go?" I shrugged as we walked into the Town Square.

"No balloons here either. Or Heartless..." he trailed off. "There's gotta be some explanation..."

"Hey look! A heartless!" I pointed to the creepworm heartless on the ground. A black thorny creature shot from the ground and devoured it.

"What? It eats Heartless?" Roxas frowned.

"Gross," I commented. Several more claws extended from the ground. We sliced through them easily.

"What ARE those things? What kind of creature feeds on Heartless? I guess that explains the drop in Heartless population..." Roxas mused.

"Maybe we should see what's happening outside of town," I suggested. We walked to Moonlight Hill to see Lock Shock and Barrel running down a ladder.

"Run awaaay!" Lock yelled.

"I told you not to pick that thing up!" Shock scolded.

"How was I supposed to know it would growl?" Barrel wailed.

"What are they running from?" Roxas wondered. We couldn't stop to think because several more of the claws appeared. I let out a noise of annoyance before defeating them with Roxas.

"Time to find out what's back there," I nodded towards the ladder. We climbed it and entered the Manor Ruins (courtesy of Sora and Aiko).

"Oh hell no," I said upon seeing the enormous Heartless spring from the ground. It had four thorn-legs that supported its massive coffin handing from a bulb thing.

"The Leechgrave sucks massively," I groaned. Roxas just sighed and summoned his keyblade. I headed directly for the claws, shooting some fire magic at them. After we killed four of them the Leechgrave sank to the ground, passed out. I took that opportunity to swing at it at much as I could before it stood up again.

"And repeat," I muttered.

Finally after a pain-in-the-ass battle, the Leechgrave's flower burst and the coffin dissipated, leaving a giant heart floating upwards.

"Never. Again," I panted. Roxas nodded in agreement. We headed back to the Town Square where Jack and the Doctor were having a chat.

"There, it's perfect!" Jack exclaimed. "Wouldn't you say, Doctor?"

"Hmm, yes, it is quite something..." Dr. Finkelstein replied.

"A harbinger of terror and torment!" Jack grinned, gesturing to a scarecrow make out of a broomstick and black cloth with black thorny claws for hands and a skull-like face.

"Stealthy and clever, it appears out of nowhere with spooky, black tendrils growing out of its hands! Under its cloak, it conceals a countless battery of bombs! A fiend like this is guaranteed to plunge everyone into the very depths of fear!" Jack ranted.

"Fascinating," the Dr. said, seeming a bit bored. "And you plan to make this the centerpiece of next Halloween?"

"Yes!" Jack answered. "The idea occurred to me just moments ago."

"Well, you have my full support," he replied. "Quite a novel idea you've

come up with this time, Jack."

"I'm glad you like it," Jack smiled, clapping his hands together. "I can't wait to get busy building more of them!" They left the Square, Jack talking animatedly. Roxas and I walked over to the scarecrow. I looked up at its face, then burst out laughing.

"What?" Roxas questioned, taking a closer look at the scarecrow. "Wait a second... Is this thing supposed to be...me?" I laughed some more.

"...I'm really not seeing it," he frowned, his head bowed. I chuckled and looped my arm though his.

"Don't worry about it hun," I admonished. "You're far cuter than a mediocre scarecrow." Roxas grinned in thanks as we walked to the corridor in Guillotine Gate. As we opened the portal, Lock Shock and Barrel crept up behind us.

"Trick or treat!" Lock shouted, throwing a pumpkin bomb at Roxas.

"Waugh!" Roxas explained, almost falling backwards.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Lock laughed. "We got you!" They ran away, not acknowledging my presence.

"Again!" Roxas sighed, though he was smiling a bit. "Ugh... They haven't changed a bit." I turned to hom, placing my hands on his shoulders and looking at him head in the eye.

"Roxas, are getting bullied?" I asked in a dead serious tone.

"Bullied? What do you-"

"We can get through this Roxas, together," I continued.

"But I'm not-"

"The first step is admitting it to yourself. Are you in denial, Roxas?"

"There's nothing to be in denial about-"

"Roxas, I-"

"Kaixo!" he cut me off. I busted out laughed and skipped through the portal. Roxas followed, shaking his head.

/~/

"No Axel, eh?" I commented, taking a seat on the clock tower edge.

"He could've shown up at least," Roxas sighed. I made a noise of agreement before glaring at the corner where I knew Axel was hiding. Sneaky bastard, trying to be a ninja like me.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 256-  
Xion has gone missing. I wonder why… Did she run off? Xemnas told us not to go after her. The way Saïx explained it, it's almost like they don't think she's worth getting back. I didn't know her that much, but I feel like we should at least try and find her.  
What's going on?

-Secret Report: Luxord-  
The air is charged. I can feel it. You go out on a big gamble at a time like this, and you're going to lose big. That said, it's betting against the worst odds that nets you the biggest win. I'm eager to see how this hand plays out.

/~/

After my mission I headed over to Twilight Town mansion to catch up on the current events. I crept up to the door of the White Room to hear what Naminè and Riku were chatting about.

"I wasn't sure I'd see you again," Naminè said.

"You made me a promise," Riku responded.

"To look after Sora," Naminè recalled. "I remember. I'm sorry... I'm not sure I've kept that promise very well."

"What happened?" Riku questioned.

"Some of Sora's memories are missing," Naminè answered solemly.

"How can that be?" Riku asked.

"They're escaping through Sora's Nobody into a third person- and now they're starting to become a part of her." Naminè told him.

"You can't get the memories back out," Riku concluded.

"If they're still separate...then yes, I think so," Naminè replied. She paused for a moment. "But if they join with her memories, things get a lot more complicated. I would need to untangle her memory before I could finish Sora's... What was supposed to take months might take years. DiZ would be furious."

"So what's the solution?" Riku questioned.

If I try to just jump in and rearrange her memory...then I risk Sora waking up to find out that nobody remembers him anymore. I can't do that to him. It's too late either way. His awakening will have to be delayed. I never imagined Sora's Nobody and the other one would fight so hard to be their own people. Unfortunately, the only real solution...is for them both to go away." I froze. I knew Roxas had to disappear, Aiko informed me of this when I first met her, but how much time did we have left?

"Did you know her face was blank at first? Only now can you see someone. That proves some of Sora's memories are inside her. Some inside her, some inside Sora...others inside Sora's Nobody... I can't sort it out anymore. All I can do is pick up the pieces once what has to be done, is done." Huh? Xion's face has formed?

"All right, then," Riku replied. I slipped back downstairs and into a portal.

/~/

"Hi Axel," I greeted with a frown.

"Wow, you're actually up here," Roxas added.

"Been that long, huh?" Axel said with a little chuckle. We sat down next to him on the ledge.

"Did you become… friends with Xion while I was asleep?" I asked bluntly. Roxas and Axel glanced at me.

"As a matter of fact we did. She looked kind of lonely," Roxas replied. I groaned, laying back and clunking my head against the stone.

"Stupid boys!" I muttered under my breath.

"Speaking of which, I got to go to the beach today for my mission," Roxas continued. "There was this girl there who looked kind of like Xion...but I couldn't get close enough to tell for sure. I probably imagined it. To be honest, I'm not even sure today's mission really happened. I feel like I just woke up from a dream or something."

"Nrgg," I moaned in distress.

"You wanna go look for her?" Axel questioned, standing.

"Huh? But Xemnas's orders..." Roxas trailed off.

"Orders, shmorders," Axel grinned. Starting tomorrow, let's use our spare time between work and coming here to try and find Xion." Roxas stood up. _This ruins the plan! _I thought angrily.

"Okay, yeah, it's a deal!" Roxas smiled. "You want to help, Kaixo?"

"I _want_ to run my keyblade through her freaking chest," I replied, really pissed off. I stood up, my back against the face of the clock.

"What?" Roxas questioned, bewildered. "Why would you want to do that?" I just gave a glare to the sunset before disappearing into a portal.

I appeared in Twilight Town, a thorny keyblade in hand.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 276-  
I don't remember much about today's mission-just that it was by the beach. Or was it? The mission didn't even feel real.  
Me and Axel decided to start looking for Xion tomorrow at the clock tower, but Kaixo seemed really unhappy and stormed off. Okay, more than just unhappy, she was downright angry. I wonder what's wrong?

* * *

**Oooo what's our dear Kaixo going to go do?  
And may I say THAT I HATE THE LEECHGRAVE BOSS WITH A PASSION? rrrg. took me forever to beat XP  
Review review review **:D

**-Cally**


	24. Chapter 24: Of satyrs and confusion

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Kingdom hearts and not myself**

* * *

I walked right up to the mansion doors and tried the handle. When I realized it was locked, I used my keyblade to open it then stalked inside.

"Aiko!" I yelled. She appeared quickly, grinding down the railings of the stairs with a skateboard.

"Hey, look who came to visit!" Aiko grinned.

"Where's Xion?" I spat out. Her smile faded.

"Xion?" she questioned nervously. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I know she's here- with Riku," I frowned. Aiko looked at the keyblade I had drawn and took a wary step back.

"She's with him, but they're on another world," she told me.

"Which world?" I growled out.

"Oh no no, I'm not stupid enough to tell you that," Aiko replied.

"I thought you didn't even want Xion to exist either," I recalled.

"Yeah, but that didn't work out, now did it," she sighed. "Now the only way to rid of her is for Roxas to kill her."

"What? Why?" I questioned.

"Well we've already played with fate enough, let's just let things play out," she suggested.

"But Roxas-"

"Won't remember a thing," Aiko reminded me. "He loses that memory after the battle."

"It would just be easier to eliminate her now! Why can't we do that?" I shouted.

"Because Riku won't let me in 10 feet of her," she admitted. "I probably would have already 'unlocked her death' with oathkeeper if he wasn't so damn protective."

"Aiko," Zexion stepped out of a black portal. "I have some-"

"Shh!" she whispered urgently. "We can't let DiZ see you!"

"He's with Sora and Naminè," Zexion drawled. Aiko relaxed.

"Why can't DiZ see him?" I asked.

"Well he really can't see you either, but I figure you have better self-defense then Zexy," she replied. Zexion glared at her. She smiled serenely and patted him on the head.

"Don't you have some ice cream to eat?" Aiko commented, looking at me. I just sighed and made my way back out of the mansion.

/~/

"Ugh, why do they give these jobs to me, of all people?" Demyx complained in the Grey Area the next morning. I rolled my eyes and yawned for the 30th time today. Roxas stumbled in, looking just as tired as me.

"Up to something?" Luxord said upon seeing him. "You have a terrible poker face."

"P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face," I sang.

"Muah muah muah muah," Demyx chimed in. We slapped hands.

"I'll go look for her after work today," Axel said, dragging Roxas and I aside. "You two do the same."

"Why am I being dragged into this?" I protested. "I despise the girl."

"Why? You haven't even talked to her before," Roxas frowned.

"You wouldn't understand," I responded.

"Oh, I think I do," Roxas shot back. "You can't stand someone else being the center of attention, can you?"

"What?" I replied, flabbergasted.

"Little miss nobody can't realize the world doesn't revolve around her," he went on. "Reality check, we're all part of this organization, Kaixo." He stalked off into a portal. I stared after him, confounded.

"Roxas grew some balls," Axel commented.

"But that wasn't even true!" I exclaimed. Axel shrugged and went off to do his own mission. I stomped over to Saïx, grabbed my own mission, and disappeared into a portal.

/~A few days later~/

I lounged in the Grey Area before I had to head out on my mission.

"Heh heh... Keep running wild and somebody might have to throw a leash on you," Xigbar leered to Roxas. I laughed with Xig as the blond shot me a dirty look.

"Kaixo!" Saïx called. I heaved myself out of the couch with a sigh and walked over to him.

"You have a mission with Roxas today, to the Olympus Coliseum," Saïx began.

"What? No way!" Roxas protested.

"Problem?" Saïx questioned, curling his lip.

"Yes! There's no way I'm working with her!" I rolled my eyes and leaned up against the glass.

"Do you have any objections?" Saïx asked me.

"Not really. It's just a mission," I replied easily. Roxas opened his mouth to shout something, but Saïx pushed him into a portal and gestured for me to follow him.

"I'm not doing anything with you," Roxas said as soon as I stepped out of the dark corridor.

"Fine," I said, monotone. Roxas gave me a suspicious look before entering the lobby. I followed after a moment or so.

"I haven't seen you in ages. How are ya?" Phil was talking to Roxas.

"I'm hanging in there," Roxas said absently.

"That's good," Phil replied. "'Cause that vanishing act you pulled at the end of the last Games had me worried."

"Sorry..." he apologized.

"Well, I figured you musta pulled through," Phil smiled. "No lousy Heartless is gonna wipe the floor with one of my boys. Speakin' of which, when ya plannin' to tell me you weren't the guy Herc sent?"

"Well, if you'd have just liste-" Roxas cut off, his expression suddenly vacant. I figured he was having a flashback.

"This whole time I thought you were the Champ's top pick!" Phil exclaimed. "Okay, let's start over, Roxas. Where ya really from? Who sent ya?"

"Umm...well..." Roxas stuttered, averting his eyes."I, uh... Hmm."

"Say no more," Phil interrupted. "I get the picture."

"You do!" Roxas said, surprised.

"Sure, everybody's got a thing or two they wanna keep hush-hush." Phil mused. "But, who's the lady?" Roxas glared at me.

"Roxas' manager," I answered. "Every training champ needs one." Phil nodded.

"Alright, but let me get to the good news!" he said.

"Oh yeah? What good news?" Roxas replied.

"The Games are bein' held again today," Phil grinned. "You got perfect timing, kid. You want in? This time you might even walk home with the title."

"But-you sure you don't mind?" Roxas asked.

"Sure I'm sure! Just gimme a holler when you're all set." Phil added. He waddled over into another corner, inspecting the trophies. Roxas stalked over to me. I met his eyes, barely showing interest. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Roxas broke it.

"I'll… just do the tournament," he said, unnerved that I wasn't the one who spoke first.

"Alright," I replied, leaning against the wall casually. I waited until Roxas came back into the lobby, Phil congratulating him.

"Attaboy, Roxas!" Phil patted him on the back of the legs. "That's what I like to see! You musta been stickin' to your training while you were gone. Trust me, kid, it shows. Keep up those workloads, and you're gonna get a lot stronger."

"I will," Roxas said shortly.

"Good. Now, I gotta head back inside to get ready for the next match, but, uh..." he trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothin', nothin'," Phil finally said. "Well, all right then... I'm gonna go." He walked through the door. Roxas turned around to leave.

"Hey, Roxas..." Phil popped his head back in.

"Yeah?" Roxas responded.

"Don't be a stranger," he said. Roxas and I walked into the entrance of Olympus Coliseum.

"Kaixo, why are you being so weird?" he questioned me.

"Hunh?" was my intelligent response.

"I mean… you're not making clever remarks or anything. Right then you would have taunted me saying that Phil liked me a bit too much. What's wrong? Did I really hurt you when I said that stuff?" his monologue came out very quickly. I blinked.

"Err… I just thought you didn't really… really care about me that much," I said slowly.

"What would make you think that?" he said, taken aback.

"Because now all you care about is finding Xion and being friends with her again," I mumbled. "But I really didn't want to tell you that because I figured you would get mad because you wouldn't understand."

"Kaixo, I'm just worried about her," Roxas replied.

"Exactly what I'd thought you say. See, you don't understand," I sighed as we teleported to the clock tower.

"Then make me understand," Roxas said.

"She doesn't want to be replaced, Roxas," Axel drawled, slinging a friendly arm around my shoulders. I flushed at his bluntness.

"Replaced?" Roxas seemed confused.

"She doesn't want us to desert her for Xion," Axel elaborated. "We wouldn't do that though." He mussed my hair. I squeaked and tried to get away, but he gripped my shoulder tightly.

"You're not running away again," the redhead said. "Enough with distancing yourself from us." I frowned.

"But quartets never work!" I exclaimed. "Either they pair off in duos or one gets left behind by a trio!" The guys stared at me.

"Oh you know it's true," I snapped.

"Look, we don't even like Xion that much, we just feel kind of bad since she's so lonely with so many questions and stuff," Axel scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, I just want to find her because I feel like nobody else even wants to look," Roxas added.

"You haven't checked Castle Oblivion, right?" I piped up.

"Now that you mention it," Roxas frowned.

"Now we haven't," Axel sighed. "But... The place has been cleared out. There's nothing there."

"Xion might be there," Roxas argued.

"You know...that's where she comes from. Castle Oblivion," Axel said.

"What? I had no idea..." Roxas trailed off.

"Hey, neither did I," Axel replied. "I only found out about it a little while ago myself." They paused, thinking for a bit.

"Not that this isn't fun… but can you please let me go, Axel?" I asked. Axel grinned at me.

"What? You know you like it," he bent over to prop his head on mine.

"Hey!" I protested. "Come on, I'm not a pillow."

"Yes you are," Axel smirked, rubbing his cheek in my hair. "My own personal pillow."

"Axel, come on, let her go," Roxas suddenly said, his tone of voice weird. Axel eyed him for a moment before releasing me.

"How come you listen to him and not me?" I complained, shaking out my hair to get rid of the Axel-germs. Axel only winked and handed me an ice cream.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 296-  
There's one place we haven't checked yet to see if Xion's there-Castle Oblivion. Axel surprised me by saying that Castle Oblivion is where Xion comes from. I guess he just found out himself.  
Kaixo forgave me today- well I guess we sort of forgave each other. I'm glad we're friends again, but I always get this weird feeling when Axel around her and I'm not. I guess like Xion, I have my share of questions too.

-Secret Report: Xigbar-  
None of us really know everything that's going on in Castle Oblivion. Some rooms even Xemnas doesn't know about. Not many are ever aware that Xion was born there. I wonder if the truth about that place will ever surface.

* * *

**Your responses to the last chapter varied all over the place- from wanting me to kill Xion to saying that Xion was your favorite character xD  
I hope I got the happy medium?  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	25. Chapter 25: That blasted wall

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kkk-kingdom hearts**

* * *

"Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…" I sang under my breath as I walked into the Grey Area.

"The imposter has been sighted again," Saïx told Axel and Roxas.

"Impostor?" Roxas piped up. "You mean the one that Xion..."

"He's prowling about Castle Oblivion as we speak," Saïx continued.

"Castle Oblivion?" we said together. "We'll go."

"Not by yourselves, you won't," Saïx replied with a glare. "This target is extremely dangerous."

"Then how 'bout I tag along?" Axel grinned winningly while leaning on my shoulder. "I know Castle Oblivion better than anybody else in this outfit."

"All right, better," the blue haired maniac agreed. "Go, then, and teach this fraud the price for wearing our coat."

"Ooo scary," I taunted with a roll of my eyes. Saïx tensed before shooting me another death glare and walking away stiffly.

"Castle Oblivion, huh?" Axel said after a moment. "Ask and ye shall receive." I cracked my knuckles and walked into a portal. We entered a white hall.

"So, this is Castle Oblivion..." Roxas mused.

"How boring," I commented, knocking on one of the marble columns like I totally hadn't been here before. "Is this all there is?" Roxas was about to answer when he suddenly clutched his head.

"Roxas!" Axel exclaimed, hurrying over to his side.

"Agh, my...my head!" Roxas moaned, falling to his knees.

"Hey, easy man!" Axel looked panicked. "C'mon, let's retreat for now and-"

"No..." Roxas cut him off. "We have to...find the girl... Wh...what's happening?" He leaned forward on his arms. I scratched my head awkwardly and walked over to his side.

"Why aren't you doing something?" Axel snapped.

"What, like panicking?" I shot back.

"All these...pictures..." Roxas groaned, bringing us back to the situation. "They're rushing into my head..."

"We're leaving," Axel decided. "Now!" I made a noise of disappointment.

"No, wait..." Roxas grumbled. "There's something... I can almost..." He collapsed to the ground. Axel slung his arm over Roxas' shoulders and helped him into the corridor. We appeared on the Side Street of Twilight Town.

"RIKU!" Roxas suddenly belted out, waking up. I covered my mouth to block out the snickering. Axel gave me a look before turning back to Roxas.

"You okay there?" Axel asked him.

"What happened to me?" Roxas questioned, shaking his head.

"You collapsed as soon as you stepped inside the castle doors," I reminded him.

"I remember going in, that's it," Roxas sighed.

"Hey, you should take a breather," Axel suggested.

"I'm fine," the blond said stubbornly. "We need to go back to Castle Oblivion."

"Hah, I don't think so," Axel replied. I looked up to see two cloaked people standing a few feet from us.

"Oh hey," I greeted, summoning a dark keyblade with ripples.

"Xion?" Roxas questioned. The smaller one lowered their head and opened a portal, walking inside.

"Oh no you don't!" I growled, sprinting after her. The other person stepped in my way as the corridor closed.

"Get out of the way, silver," I said furiously, pointing my keyblade and his chest. Riku said nothing before running. I sighed, annoyed, before running after him.

"Hey!" Roxas called.

"Kaixo, wait up!" Axel yelled. Ignoring them, I chased Riku through the Underground, attempting to hit him.

"Stop teleporting!" I shouted at him, as he dodged another attack by appearing a few feet away. I swear I heard him chuckle before he opened up a grate and entered the tunnel.

"That's it!" I dropped my keyblade and full on tackled him to the ground, pinning him with my knees.

"Where's Xion?" I questioned him, grabbing the front of his jacket.

"I thought you were on our side!" Riku hissed back.

"I'm on my own side when it comes to her," I retorted, summoning a keyblade and pressing it against his neck. "Now where is she?"

"Riku!" I heard a feminine voice call. The second she-devil ran over to us.

"I told you to wait for me!" Riku snarled as I got up but kept both of my feet of his jacket.

"But…" she gulped when I summoned another keyblade to point at her. I chucked it at her head but she ducked just in time.

"Firaga!" I shouted, shooting several balls of fire that surrounded her in a spinning circle. She backed up into the water canal until her back was pressed up against the wall. The fire disappeared with a wave of my hand and I heard her sigh with relief.

"Let's see," I said, concentrating on my next attack that I wasn't exactly sure I could pull off. A huge glob of silvery substance shot out of my hand, trapping Xion against the wall. Riku gave a jolt, causing me to almost fall over before I regained my footing.

"You're dead," he snarled, standing.

"Kaixo!" cried boy wonders one and two.

"You got Xion!" Roxas commented as Axel stared in incomprehension.

"Are you that surprised? Jeez," I complained. Riku suddenly lunged at me, sensing I wasn't really paying attention. I back stepped and barely blocked his attack with the keyblade I was still holding. He growled again before teleporting over to Xion and attempting to release her.

"It's not going to wooork," I sang like Hermione did in the fourth movie. Unfortunately, Riku did not respond like Fred and George, instead running at me again. Roxas and Axel appeared at my side, weapons drawn. Riku skidded to a stop sensing that he couldn't win. He glanced back to Xion before looking at us.

"What are you going to choose, _imposter_," I taunted. Riku began to tremble with anger, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't go to the dark side Riku!" I cried out in a fake falsetto. Riku shot next to Xion and exploded in a display of purple, disappearing with her and a chunk of the wall. I walked over to examine the damage.

"He would," I sighed. "Not even bothering to remove her from the wall."

"But I thought the impostor was sighted in Castle Oblivion! What's he doing here?" Axel exclaimed.

"Chilling with Xion, obviously," I replied, leaning up beside the partially destroyed wall. Roxas shook his head and opening up a portal.

"Then I guess she doesn't want to come back," Roxas frowned. _Victory!_ I internally cheered.

/~/

I munched my ice cream, in a much better mood.

"Why would she do that though?" Roxas questioned. "I thought she liked it here."

"More importantly, who was that guy she was with?" the redhead asked.

"Didn't you say his name, Kaixo?" Roxas looked at me.

"Err… Xion said it before," I lied.

"Ohh…" Axel nodded. "But why is she cooperating with him?"

"It's a mystery," I hid my slight grin.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 297-  
I went to Castle Oblivion to find Xion, but I don't remember anything about it. Kaixo said I collapsed as soon as I got there.  
I woke up in Twilight Town, and incredibly enough, Xion was there. But she wasn't alone-there was this guy with her, and he was wearing the Organization's cloak. I could tell by his build that he wasn't one of us, though. Who is he? And does Xion not even care about coming back?

-Secret Report: Axel-  
The man they're calling the imposter, that fake Organization member? It's Riku. Roxas could very well remember that, somewhere deep in his memories. Xion's siding with the hero, and that could easily mean her erasure. I doubt she could come back now, but I wonder what she's going to do.

* * *

**So Riku and Xion got away, but barely. The poor wall had to be ruined XD  
Review and I promise that Xion will disappear soon!**

**-Callyo**


	26. Chapter 26 :Not so main: character death

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts**

**Warning: (Not so main) character death.**

* * *

"We're all in this together!" Demyx and I sang loudly with the dance steps.

"What are you two imbeciles doing?" Saïx questioned upon sight of us.

"Making the walk through Nothing's Call more interesting," I answered with a smile. "Nothing says exciting like good ole fashioned High School Musical!" Saïx scoffed and walked over to Axel.

"You're just jealous because Zac Efron is better looking than you!" Demyx called after him. We jazzed up the dancing, spinning around together.

"You're ordering me to what?" Axel frowned, crossing his arms.

"Tell me what choice is left, now that Xion has had contact with that man in the black coat," Saïx replied. I danced closer, flailing purposely in the blue-haired nobody's direction. He scowled at me before turning and walking towards the Grey Area.

"Um, guys?" the blond of our group appeared on the scene. Axel said nothing about the matter of Xion, walking away. Roxas cocked his head in confusion. Demyx and I exchanged a look before I grabbed Roxas' arms and Demyx grabbed his feet.

"What? Hey, put me down!" Roxas squirmed. We laughed, swinging him as we made our way to the Grey Area. After we walked through the doorway we flung Roxas at a couch.

"Hey!" Roxas yelled. Saïx grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me aside.

"You are to go with Axel on his mission today," he said. I glanced over at Axel who was looking stormily out the window.

"We killing Xion?" I guessed.

"What?" Roxas asked, walking over to us.

"Yes, because she has betrayed us," Saïx answered. The blond opened his mouth to protest, but he got cut off.

"You saw the creature consorting with that impostor," the Luna Diviner snapped. "What more evidence do we need?"

"But that's not evidence, I mean who knows why she was with him?" he protested. I sighed and shook my head.

"You're with him on this?" Roxas yelped.

"We've been over on what I feel towards Xion," I reminded him. "Come on, Axel."

"The impostor has resurfaced in Twilight Town. Go and destroy him, Roxas- like I expected you to do yesterday," Saïx ordered as Axel and I walked into a portal.

"Are we just going to look around until we find her?" I questioned once we arrived at Twilight Town.

"You're actually gonna follow those orders?" Axel asked me quietly. I shrugged, feeling a little bit of pity towards him.

"I mean… I was going to because she… she's not supposed to exist," I replied lowly.

"And we were?" Axel shot back. I clenched my teeth.

"Look, if you aren't going to go about this mission properly, then I'll carry it out myself," I replied hotly.

"Meaning you'll kill her upon sight?" Axel hissed.

"Pretty much," I retorted, turning to leave. He caught my arm.

"Don't."

"What and you're going to stop me?" I asked him. Before he could answer I continued, my tone dropping. "Because I won't go down easy." Confliction flitted across his tattooed face.

"I don't want to fight you, Kaixo," he finally murmured.

"Then don't," I said gently. "Help me defeat her." Axel closed his eyes for a moment before nodding.

"I think she won't be with 'the impostor' or y'know, Riku," I said as we began jogging along the tram tracks.

"How do you know that it's Riku?" Axel questioned, surprised.

"Err, lucky guess?" I replied, scanning the area for clocked personnel.

"There goes Roxas," Axel pointed. We jumped up onto a building, hiding behind a corner to listen into the conversation.

"Xion," I heard Roxas sigh. "Where have you been? Axel and I have been looking all over for you."

"You have?" she replied. "Sorry."

"Let's go home," Roxas suggested. "I mean, if you come back voluntarily, Saïx will let all this drop. He has to." Axel folded his arms.

"I don't care what he said to you," Roxas continued. "I'll be there. Me and Axel will make sure-" I heard her take a step back.

"I really can't," Xion said.

"Why not?" Roxas asked. "Come on..." He tried to grab her, but she backed further away before trying to run. Roxas lunged and grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" he cried. I heard her summon her keyblade and I peered around to see her pointing it straight at Roxas. I summoned a blazing keyblade and chucked it at her as Axel threw a chakram. Xion barely blocked them. I jumped down as Axel walked in from the other side of the alcove.

"Well, hello there...Xion," Axel greeted as I just gave a smirk, summoning my keyblade again.

"Kaixo? Axel?" Roxas looked confused. Xion ran at Axel, swinging her keyblade at his head. He ducked as he summoned a charkram in a swirl of fire before taking a swing at her. She jumped back as I ran at her. She raised her kingdom key up to strike me, which I blocked with my keyblade before aiming my palm at her chest and releasing a shot of silvery substance.

"No, wait!" Roxas yelled.

Xion pushed me away, stumbling back a bit. Firey charkrams zoomed by me on either side, aimed for her. She blocked them with her keyblade, but while she was distracted I ran in and hit her across the stomach, ripping right through the leather of her jacket. She jumped back, pressed against the wall. Chakrams embedded into her long sleeves, pinning her to the stone.

"No Riku to blast away the wall this time," I said to her, raising my keyblade.

"Stop!" Roxas shouted. I hesitated, staring at the girl in front of me as Axel came over to my side. Black hair, blue eyes… wait what?

"Why the hell do you look like me?" I screeched. Her eyes, the exact almond shape of mine and Aiko's, widened. My keyblade slashed at her arm, ripping her jacket again. She let out a cry.

"Maybe we could just take her back," Axel said to me under his breath.

"Take Roxas back to the castle," I ordered him.

"What? Why would-"

"**Now** Axel," I thundered, my gaze still drawn to Xion's face. I heard Roxas' cry of alarm before a portal opened and the two disappeared. She whimpered.

"Any last words?" I asked sweetly.

"Why are you going to kill me?" she blurted out. I blinked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I replied.

"I mean… its only orders, right?" she asked me.

"A bit deeper than that," I sighed, positioning my keyblade by her neck.

"Can't you at least tell me," Xion pleaded.

"You're just trying to buy time so Riku can get here and save your ass," I frowned. "However, I need to get back to the castle, because Demyx promised me DDR. Were those your last words, or can I continue?" She swallowed and closed her eyes. I sliced cleanly through her neck, leaving behind a path of ice. I stepped back as she slowly froze from the neck down, shards of light drifting upwards.

"Kaixo!" Aiko yelled, running down the stairs. "What are you doing h-" She stared as Xion finally disappeared in a burst of light. The chakrams vanished from the wall. We stood side by side, staring at the wall for several moments.

"Not to... break the melancholy mood or anything," Aiko began. "But Riku's going to be _pissed._"

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 298-  
I don't believe it. Kaixo… she… she killed Xion. There had to have been some other way! I can't believe Xion is really gone because of Kaixo…  
I hardly recognize Axel these days either. What's going through their heads? I feel so left out.

-Secret Report: Saïx-  
Axel failed to report that the imposter and Xion are working together. Instead, that news came from Roxas. The boy is far more easily handled than Axel, but now Kaixo has killed Xion. At least one of the three can follow orders.

* * *

***Coughs* ... I tried to make it somewhat sad, since Xion's death is probably the saddest moment in the Kingdom hearts series, but if you can't get in the mood, listen to "Xion's Theme Song - Cover w/original lyrics" on youtube. Pretty beautiful, even for a non-Xion fan like myself.  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	27. Chapter 27: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts dudes**

* * *

"Na na na na everyday, like my iPods stuck on replay ay ay," Demyx sang as he came out of the bathroom.

"Finally," I sighed. "You take forever."

"Not as long as you," he shot back, sticking out his tongue.

"At least I know that songs stupid because the iPod doesn't even have a replay feature," I grinned. "It only has repeat." Demyx's jaw fell open as I made my way into the bathroom.

/~/

"There you are!" Saïx growled as soon as he saw me. "The superior has summoned you." I blanched.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. Saïx glared at me. I sighed and made a portal to the Round Room. I landed with a plop on Demyx's seat since they decided never to give me my own.

"Who is Sora?" Roxas asked, apparently making conversation with Mansex.

"He's the connection," Xemnas had that slightly insane look in his eye again.

"The what?" the blond frowned.

"He is what made you and Xion a part of each other's lives. Just as he is the reason I placed Xion among our number," his orangey-yellow gaze suddenly focused on me. "Or at least she used to be."

"Yeah…" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Kaixo!" Roxas exclaimed, though his tone was quite angry. "Why did-"

"I will deal with her, Roxas. Today, you must focus on your duties," Xemnas said in a dismissing tone.

"All right," Roxas replied, not one to argue. He left the Round Room without another look at me.

"So… you wanted me?" I said while he continued to stare me down.

"What was your motive?" Xemnas questioned. "You never once quarreled with Xion face to face."

"She was troublesome," I responded. "She was going to continue to wreck unneeded havoc."

"Very well," Xemnas said slowly.

"Can I leave now?" I asked after a few moments of silence. He nodded once. I jumped off the seat in relief and walked to The Grey Area.

"Hey Xigbar," I greeted one of the more cheerful members.

"You… killed poppet," he replied. I winced.

"And you are displeased?"

"Yes," he frowned at me.

"Don't fret over something so insignificant, Xigbar," Xaldin interjected. Xigbar snorted before sitting himself down on the couch.

"If you have time to mope, then you have time to work," I heard Saïx say. "Focus, Roxas." The blond shook his head slightly before disappearing into a portal.

"Hey handsome," I greeted Saïx. "What's my mission today?"

"Since yesterday you did not defeat the imposter-" he began.

"Wasn't that Roxas's mission?" I interrupted.

"That may be, however-"

"Then I shouldn't take the blame for it not getting done!"

"Master Xemnas orders that you-"

"But it that isn't fair-"

"ENOUGH!" Saïx thundered. "DO DEFEAT SOME SHADOW GLOBS IN TWILIGHT TOWN THEN!"

"No need to get so angry Saï," I grinned. "I'll do any mission ya tell me to."

/~/

"Romeo, Romeo, where far out thou Romeo?" I called, at the very top of Memory's Skyscraper. Riku's neck craned up in a split second.

"A little birdie tells me you're unhappy with me," I looked down at him. He broke off his gaze at me and turned to stare at the moon. I jumped down to land beside him.

"You are just as meddling as Aiko," he sighed.

"You don't sound angry about that," I replied cautiously. He turned back to me.

"I don't think I am, really…" he responded. "I knew that she had to die to wake Sora."

"It's really unsettling, not being able to see your eyes," I told him. He sighed again.

"Yes, you are really like Aiko."

/~/

I pinched my nose to hold in a sneeze. Whenever I was upside-down, it tickled my nose.

"Are you certain we've taken suitable measures with Xion, Kaixo, and Roxas?" Saïx asked.

"I will admit, Kaixo has strayed from our original designs. But this unpredictable behavior is proving to have an interesting side effect," Xemnas replied leisurely.

"Really?"

"We wanted the Key. Xion's exposure to Roxas affected a transfer of its power, just as we had hoped. Had things stopped there, Xion would have been an unequivocal success. But then, through Roxas, Sora himself began to shape "it" into "her," giving Xion a sense of identity," he paused. "I was ready to scrap the whole project... Then, it occurred to me: Xion is keeping Sora's memories trapped by claiming them as her own. Keeping her close to Roxas would have prevented Sora from ever waking. But then..."

"Kaixo killed her," Saïx finished. I gave myself a mental high-five.

"Yes… but I think that Kaixo's attachment to Roxas will keep them both away from Sora," Xemnas inferred.

"I see," Saïx nodded. "And what do you want to do about the impostor in black?"

"That gadfly?" Xemnas snorted slightly. "See that he stays away from Roxas. He only poses a threat if his buzzing reaches Kaixo's ears." I cocked my head to the side.

"Then we are back on track," Saïx smirked. I melted into through the ceiling and into the floor above me.

"Wah!" Demyx yelped, spilling his popcorn everywhere. "You just came through the floor!"

"Yeah… I'm glad that it's made of metal unlike Castle Oblivion," I said, getting to my feet.

"Why does that matter?" Demyx asked.

"I have power over metal," I told him.

"Like how I have power over water?" he questioned. "That's so chill! We have to show everybody!"

"Actually I'd rather keep it to myself for now," I said to him. Demyx opened his mouth to ask why, but I stopped him with my hand.

"I can't believe that quiet-seeking Zexion put up with you," I snorted. Demyx turned bright red as I walked down the hallway with him.

"Hey Axel!" I called when I saw the redhead.

"Kaixo, Demyx," he smiled slightly.

"Why the long face?" Demyx asked.

"Roxas isn't talking to me," Axel sighed.

"Oh, me neither," I told him. "Don't feel down, he'll come around."

"Who will?" the blond in question asked. He frowned as Axel and I looked at him.

"How are you Demyx?" he focused on the dirty blond beside me.

"I'm… good Roxas" Demyx replied, wincing at the thick tension.

"I'm gonna call it a day, how bout you Axel?" I turned to my friend. He nodded quickly, slinging an arm around my shoulder and leading me away.

"He'll come around, huh?" Axel said as soon as we were out of earshot. I grinned sheepishly before sighing in unison with Axel.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 299-  
Xemnas told me that "Sora" was the connection between me and Xion. But just who exactly is Sora?

-Secret Report: Axel-  
Roxas doesn't trust me or Kaixo after the whole Xion incident, but I can't tell him the truth yet. So I keep lying. It's no big deal when you're a Nobody. There's no guilt, no feeling at all. So why does it still sting, just a little, when I lie to him? All my dealings with Roxas give me this bizarre illusion of humanity.

* * *

**Aw Rox is mad at his friends! Its not like Xion was fun to hang out with anyway...  
Sorry if that seemed a bit rushed, but I my mind was somewhere else while writing this for some reason.  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	28. Chapter 28: Xiggy and AgraBAH

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts belongs to Square Enix**

**Oh my god guys, do you KNOW how many reviews this story has now? 201! That's freakin amazing. Seriously, love you people to death :D  
****And on a sidenote, Happy 2011!**

* * *

I sat down next to Roxas on the clock tower after my mission, Axel on my other side.

"Sorry Roxas," I finally sighed. "I'm not going to say orders are order because that's cruel, but hear us out."

"Will you forgive us?" Axel asked him. Roxas bit into his ice cream viciously.

"You didn't have to kill her," the blond frowned.

"Please Rox, I'm on my hands and knees here," I paused. "Well not literally, because I would probably fall and die a horrible blood filled death, but you know what I mean." The corners of his mouth twitched. I grinned, leaning in close to his face.

"Come on, you know you want to," I sang as he avoided eye contact. "Xemnas and Saïx dancing in tutu's to Nutcracker music…" Roxas burst out laughing, almost dropping his ice cream. I leaned back, satisfied. Axel gave me a high five.

"I guess… it was for the best," Roxas said.

"Yeah how terrible would it be if we found out she was sucking out your power, eventually going on a rampage to kill you so she could absorb you?" I said nonchalantly. Axel choked on his air while Roxas stared.

"Err," I flinched at the tense silence. "I mean she could've like… sucked your blood or something."

"Suck my blood?" Roxas made a face. "Why would anyone do that?" Axel as I exchanged incredulous looks.

"You've never heard of vampires?" Axel nearly shouted. Roxas winced and covered his ears.

"Jeez Axel, calm you face," I complained. "Now see Roxas, I can voice my incredulously much more humanly." Axel scowled as the blond smiled.

"YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF VAMPIRES! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LIVING UNDER A ROCK?" I screeched.

"Kaixo!" Roxas shouted in complaint.

"The next four hours will be an in depth detail of what a vampire is, the best vampires or vampire slayers, and why they are so freaking awesome," I announced. Axel nodded in serious agreement.

"First you must understand a simple concept. Edward Cullen is the worst example of a vampire in the history of the world. They do not sparkle. And they are deadly to humans, not to animals…"

/~/

I entered Halloween Town from my portal. I cracked my knuckles.

"So I gotta kill some heartless, but Xiggy's already here?" I said, jogging along. "Why can't he just handle it?" I walked into Town Square and saw a bunch of Hover Ghost heartless staring at me ominously. My eyes widened and I back up slightly. One approached me and threw it hands out, slapping me across the face.

"What the hell was that for?" I bit out furiously. The heartless cowered slightly, floating away. The rest flew at me, their eyes dangling out of their sockets creepily.

"Eek! I freaking hate ghosts!" I yelled, flailing my keyblade out in hopes of defeating them quickly. Once they all disappeared in a puff of heartless dust, I walked to the graveyard.

Dozens of yellow eyes stared at me, their black antennas twitching.

"Nice Mega-Shadows," I said, taking out my keyblade slowly. I threw it at a line of them without warning, slashing through their bodies. Several purple arrows spewed from the sky, killing the rest of the heartless.

"Well, well. Look who decided to drop in," a voice said from above. Xigbar dropped down from the sky, his guns glinting.

"Oi Xiggy," I greeted.

"Hey, Kaixo. Taking in the sights?" he asked.

"Nah, not much to see here. I'm here to help ya out," I replied.

"You're here to-" he broke off, laughing. "Saïx has got some sense of humor if he's sending you to bail me out." I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"The only thing you'll ever save me from is boredom," he smirked. I did not want to know what that meant. "Let's get this over with, huh?"

"Alright," I muttered, following him to the suspension bridge. A giant ice cube appeared with a thud.

"That… is supposed to be intimidating?" I questioned, half giggling at the heartless. "Whatever, let's just take it down and RTC."

"Heh heh... Right," Xigbar practically leered. "Just keep your head on straight." He loaded his guns and began shooting at the heartless. I aimed a few fira at the ice cubes and soon they disappeared.

"Mission accomplished," I sighed, twirling my keyblade.

"Or is it?" Xigbar replied, looking up. I followed suit and saw a giant heartless with ice arms falling from the sky at us. I dodge rolled to the left with a shriek.

"Now see?" he grinned at the Chill Ripper. "This is more like what I'd call a giant." I rolled my eyes and began attacking the armored heartless. After a short but grueling battle I desummoned my keyblade and wiped my forehead.

"There. Now you can say, 'Mission accomplished.'" Xigbar said.

"You could have just told me that cute ice cube heartless wasn't our target," I whined.

"But because I didn't, you learned a hard and valuable lesson," Xigbar smirked. "And for the record, I did warn you to keep your head on straight."

"Well, yeah, but..." I complained. Xigbar chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Come on. Let's RTC," he said, walking the way we'd come. I jogged after him, less creeped out by the eyepatched man than I was this morning.

/~/

"You don't get another chance/ Life is no Nintendo game/ But you lied again/ Now you get to watch her leave/ Out the window/ Guess that's why they call it window pane," Demyx rapped.

"Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's alright because I like the way it hurts," I sang loudly next to Saïx's ear. His eyes literally felt like they were cutting into my flesh. We backed away slowly exchanging nervous looks.

"Why the long face?" I heard Xigbar say. "You have a bad dream or something?" I turned around to see Roxas looking pale and sickly.

"You okay Rox?" I asked him, frowning. He nodded, walking over the Saïx.

"I'm deploying you and Kaixo together today," he was still glaring daggers at me. I crouched behind Roxas, giving the blue haired nobody a sheepish grin. Roxas opened a portal to Agrabah and we stepped into it together. We arrived in Palace Gates area. Roxas summoned his keyblade and stared at it blankly.

"What's wrong?" I questioned, bending over and staring him in the eye.

"Nothing," he replied in a monotone.

"You look a bit out of it…" my eyebrows furrowed.

"You're imagining things," he told me, smiling. "Let's go."

"If you say so," I said suspiciously. We walked to the Cave of Wonders, Roxas lagging behind.

"Is this a puzzle?" Roxas questioning, looking around at the various blocks.

"Auuuuuhuuuuuuuguuuuhh," I groaned loudly. "What a drag." Roxas chuckled then broke off coughing. I frowned but refrained from asking him if he was alright again.

/~/

"Finally!" I gasped, crawling into the last room. We walked over to a giant keyhole like structure.

"End of the line," Roxas commented.

"Hey this was the thing that, that kid sealed n' stuff," I said, gazing at it.

"Huh?" Roxas questioned.

"It's a keyhole. See?" I pointed. He nodded then a horde of heartless appeared. We ran around, chopping them down.

"It never ends," I sighed, turning to see Roxas keeled over.

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked, running to his side.

"Yeah... Using the Keyblade these days... I don't know what's wrong with me- I just run out of steam," he wheezed.

"What? You do?"

"You know what, never mind," Roxas sighed. "I'm probably just overworked."

"You sure?" I questioned, concerned.

"'Course I am," he smiled weakly. "C'mon Kaixo, let's RTC."

/~/

After we had ice cream together, I went to find Axel.

"Axel!" I called after him in Naught's Skyway.

"You need something?" he asked, peering down at me.

"Nah it's just… Something's wrong with Roxas. He says the Keyblade wears him out now when he goes to use it," I gazed at the walls surrounding us.

"What?" Axel questioned, shocked.

"Yeah, and since Xion is gone, this shouldn't happen, right?" I replied. He frowned, bringing his hand up to his chin.

"I'll investigate this… you just stay put Kaixo," Axel said to me.

"What? No way, I wanna go with you!" I protested. He ruffled my hair absentmindly before wandering away.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 321-

I feel so tired-almost disconnected from my body. The dreams have gotten stranger. Now I wake up with water on my cheeks. I don't know how it got there, but I think there's something really wrong with me.

* * *

***Coughs* did anybody see that BBS reference right there? *points to last quote* no? only me? damnit...  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	29. Chapter 29: Here we go again

**Disclaimer: Note that the game says "Square", not "braidedtissues." (but how cool would that be?)**

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as I stumbled out of my room. I stopped abruptly when I saw Saïx, Xigbar and Xemnas disappear through the Round Room's doors. I padded over quietly and pushed my ear against the crack.

"The puppet is still alive?" Xigbar questioned in astonishment.

"Yes," Saïx answered. "And Sora is having a powerful effect on her."

"Yes, it was not supposed to gain a mind of its own-nor become the person we see," Xemnas mused. "But in the end, it seems we don't need her or Roxas after all. The other member will be of enough use with her keyblade. Saïx, are the devices ready?"

"All three will be operable in a matter of days," the blue haired nobody answered quickly.

"Good," Xemnas replied.

"What do you want to do with Roxas and Xion?" Xigbar asked.

"Both of them have connections to Sora, but we don't need either of them if worse comes to worse," Xemnas responded. "Let Xion take from Roxas the rest of what he has to give... Or, let him destroy her first and get it all back. It makes no difference to me, since we have the other member. Either way, the keyblade's power will be ours."

"The other member is me," I murmured under my breath. I crept away from the door and hurried to the Grey Area.

"Kaixo!" Axel jumped in surprise as I practically launched myself at him.

"She's alive," I growled in his ear as we hugged. "And still leeching on Roxas. But the top three say they don't need either of them, because I have the keyblade as well."

"Hey guys," a voice said quietly behind me. I detangled myself from Axel and whirled around to smile at the blond nobody.

"His Rox!" I chirped, my mood swinging in the opposite direction as I hugged him as well.

"Hey…" Axel greeted him warily. "Don't get yourself into trouble." I tugged Roxas over to Saïx, passing Luxord on the way.

"What good is luck if you never stop to enjoy it? You should take a break," the gambler said to us. "Passion is a virtue, but no game was won by overeagerness."

"Riiiight," I replied.

"Your mission is to find Xaldin at Beast's Castle, since he has not returned from his previous mission there," Saïx told us. I saluted and opened a portal to the castle.

"Are you feeling better than yesterday?" I asked him as we walked towards the ballroom. Roxas shrugged and yawned. _Axel and I should take care of her today, _I thought. He opened the door to the ballroom and we stepped inside.

"He just isn't himself lately..." Belle sighed, standing by the window. "I wonder what's happened. I'll go ask the others. Maybe they know of some way I can help." She left the room to look for the talking objects.

"The beast has been acting strange?" Roxas frowned.

"Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Xaldin..." I said, shaking my head. Roxas laughed a bit darkly in agreement as we made our way to the East Wing.

"Oops!" I skidded backwards around the corner again as I saw Cogsworth and Lumiere in the hallway.

"Lumiere, the master is out of sorts-again. Have you any idea what it is this time?" Cogsworth asked.

"No, I am completely in the dark..." the candelabra responded.

"Hmm... I wonder if it has anything to do with that stranger Mrs. Potts spotted in the castle," the clock mused.

"A stranger, you say?" Lumiere arched an eyebrow.

"Yes," Cogsworth replied. "She said it was a man in a black coat with black hair."

"And you suspect he may have antagonized the master?" Lumiere questioned.  
"Surely no one would be so foolish."

"Still, the possibility remains," the clock said. "We must sweep the castle for signs of this man immediately!"

"That sounds like Xaldin, all right," Roxas commented once the two were gone.

"He could still be around somewhere," I remarked. "Come on, let's keep looking."

"How bout we go to the Beast's room, Xaldin seemed awfully interested in the beast, he could be in there," the blond nobody suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," I agreed. We made our way to the room and peered inside the ajar door.

"No... I won't believe it," the Beast growled, pacing. "He must have been lying. Belle, betray me? He said she would take everything from me. That's not possible. I trust her!" We turned around after it was clear he was finished talking and tiptoed away.

"It sounds like Xaldin made some kind of contact," I frowned.

"Then he might still be somewhere in the castle..." Roxas said as we walked around the corridor.

"Alas! There the great dreadlocked beast blows!" I said in my best sailor voice.

"Why are you two here?" Xaldin frowned at us.

"Because you got high and mighty and decided not to RTC," I said a bit mockingly.

"We came to get you," Roxas explained before Xaldin could get all stabbity on me.

"Hmph," Xaldin snorted. "How presumptuous."

"What's kept you here so long?" he questioned.

"Just making a few preparations," the black haired nobody responded.

"Meaning you were messing with the beast," I scowled, hitting him on the head with my keyblade. "Bad Xaldin." The Whirlwind Lancer began to growl at me.

"How about we just RTC," Roxas cut in nervously.

"Fine, I'll kick Xaldin's ass another day," I laughed. Xaldin lunged for me, lances a whirling. I opened up a portal and sidestepped, Xaldin falling inside.

"Are you going we going to eat ice cream now?" Roxas asked after he stopped laughing.

"I've gotta go take care of something with Axel today," I replied after a moment. "Sorry Rox."

"Like a mission?" Roxas questioned.

"Sure, like a mission," I smiled at him, stepping into a separate portal to Axel's room.

"Ready to go?" the redhead asked, not looking up from his magazine. I scoffed.

"Why wouldn't I be? I already pretty much killed this chick once," I responded. Axel nodded and got to his feet.

"She's probably with Riku," I said.

"Twilight town mansion?" he suggested.

"Let's find out," I nodded. We took a portal to the mansion gate. I raised my keyblade, it hideous and thorny again, and knocked obnoxiously loud by whacking it across the metal bars.

"You rang?" a voice came from behind us. I whirled around to see a figure with her hood us, leaning against the wall.

"We want to see Xion," Axel ordered.

"And by 'see' you mean kill right?" she said with a sigh. "Alright, cool with me."

"What?" the redhead responded, shocked.

"Aiko?" I questioned at the same time. The girl smirked and snapped her fingers.

"Oi! Xion! Got something for you to go!" she yelled through a portal. The black haired girl stepped out with her keyblade.

"What is it- Axel?" she nearly shouted.

"And Kaixo? Jeez, doesn't your almost-killer get any attention?" I complained.

"Why did you bring me out here?" Xion screeched at Aiko. My hooded somebody gave a laugh that was almost cruel.

"So Roxas doesn't feel like crap all the time, asshat," she replied, pulling out a kingdom key and using it to send Xion sprawling at us. She stopped just in time so her chest didn't get impaled on my keyblade.

"Ready to lose a second time, Xion?" I smiled sweetly, striking at her, Axel whirling with fire beside me.

-Roxas's Diary Entry: Day 322-  
I had another dream. My head felt heavy then but now feels strangely light.  
I want to have ice cream with Kaixo and Axel again.

* * *

**I didn't really want to write another Xion-death scene xD  
Sorry for the long wait! I got grounded for a month then had to catch up on other stuff.  
Review please!**

**-Cally**


	30. Chapter 30: Rocking it out in TT

***Dodges rocks with a scream* I'm sorry that this is late! I got preoccupied with attempting to draw pokemon! (worst excuse ever)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kingdom Hearts franchise, unfortunately**

* * *

I sighed, staring up at the white ceiling. Demyx had gotten up a while ago and showered and left, but I didn't feel like moving much.

Aiko had explained to me that Xion's death was one of the saddest moments in kingdom hearts, but I seemed to just massacre that.

"Maybe I shouldn't screw around like Aiko wants me too," I mumbled.

"Hmm?" a head of fiery red hair peeped around my doorway.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, sitting up and sliding out of bed. Axel smirked as we walked down the hallway.

"You weren't even going to get up today, were you," he laughed.

"No! I was just… taking my time! Yeah! That!" I retorted. Axel just shook his head as we entered the Grey Area, my favorite blond nobody standing alone by the window.

"Oh my gosh, it's a Roxas!" I called over to him. He whirled around and smiled at us.

"Hey Rox," Axel waved as he walked over. I frowned as a sudden thought entered my brain.

"How many days have you been here, Roxas?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side, but resigned.

"Well yesterday was Day 322," he informed me. I did the mental calculations in my head.

"Kaixo?" Axel questioned when my eyes went as wide as dinner plates. _35_ my mind repeated. _Only 35 more days._

"Saïx!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. His head jerked while his creepy yellow eyes slowly turned to look at me.

"What." his voice was a complete and utter deadpan.

"Unfortunate for you, I have fallen deathly ill, so Rox here has to take care of me," I paused. "In y'know, Twilight Town." His eyelid twitched. I coughed dramatically, feigning sickness.

"Because Roxas got a special education before Vexen and Zexion… passed so he's the only one that knows about nobody illnesses! Isn't that right?" I elbowed the blond boy in the stomach.

"Ack! Uh, yeah… totally," Roxas's lie was even shoddier than mine, which is pretty hard to achieve, considering the utter bullshit I was spewing.

"I can, err, vouch," Axel added. "Vexen told me himself in Castle O."

"It is obvious that you're lying," the blue pixie began. "However, I have no evidence, and without evidence I cannot go to Xemnas to show him the menace you three are."

"Ouch, Saïx," I laughed. "I thought we were friends." He glared at me briefly before conjuring a clipboard out of nowhere and scribbling something down. It evaporated into darkness, leaving the wood slightly singed.

"So… is that a yes?" Roxas asked. Saïx's lip curled in utter distaste before he nodded. Roxas and I whooped loudly before Axel signaled us to stop.

"I mean… cough cough, Dr. Roxas my throat hurts!" I told him, opening up a portal.

"Then let's head over to Twilight Town so I can… collect my supplies!" Roxas announced, stepping through with me. We emerged in the alleyway, bright golden sunlight warming our backs immediately. We grinned at each other, high-fiving.

"And that is what you call playing hooky, my dear friend," I took a bow while he clapped sarcastically.

/~/

**Third Person POV**

"And the bees always seem to come back," the old woman sighed regretfully.

"That's… very sad ma'am," Roxas replied, trying to edge away from the woman. Where the hell had Kaixo gone?

"And then, AND THEN my husband claims that he can't hit them away after a 'hard day's work'," she gasped dramatically, clinging on to his arm.

"That must be very upsetting for you," he said through clenched teeth, trying to pry off her hand.

"I JUST NEED SOME YOUTH AROUND MY HOUSE, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she wailed, shaking Roxas to and fro. She brought him to a jerky halt and stared at him.

"Would you like to come with me, young man?" her black eyes pierced his.

"Step away from the underage boy," a heroic voice called from the ledge up above. They looked up to see the girl jump down to their level. She was wearing a light blue strapless shirt with a black and white zip up sweatshirt and white shorts.

"Don't make me ask you again," she threatened, poking at the lady with her shopping bags. The old woman glared at her before releasing Roxas and stumbling out of the bee-infested area.

"Why did you feel the need to change clothes?" Roxas asked Kaixo as she rummaged through the bag.

"We can blend in better than way, since we're staying here for a while," she explained, handing him a pile a clothes. "Though, that might not be such a good idea, since you seem to be attracting some unwanted attention anyway," she laughed, glancing at the retreating woman. Roxas gave a half hearted glare and took off his organization coat and slipped on the white button down over his t-shirt. He looked at the pants blankly.

"I catch your drift," Kaixo chuckled nervously, turning around. "I'll watch for pedo women." Roxas rolled his eyes and got changed into the dark wash jeans quickly.

"Done," he told Kaixo. She spun around and clapped her hands together.

"Awesome! Now we can have an uber awesome day with no mission!" she grinned, pulling Roxas along to the Tram Common area.

"Oh hey you guys!" a voice called from behind the two nobodies. They turned around to see a girl with bright green eyes and brown hair wearing an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom and khaki-colored capri pants.

"Ohi, Olette right?" Kaixo greeted smoothly.

"Yeah, that's right," Olette smiled, tilting her head slightly. "I was just wondering if you guys would help me with something."

"Sure, we got time," the nobody nodded.

"Awesome! So here's the thing," Olette leaned forward conspiringly. "Me and my best friends Hayner and Pence are going to prank this real jerk named Seifer."

"You've come to the right person," Kaixo grinned, rubbing her hands together.

FLASHBACK

"_Ah Kaixo," Saïx sneered. "Here is your mission for today-"_

"_Aguamenti!" Kaixo yelled, throwing a bucket of water at the nobody. Saïx sputtered as he was soaked head to toe._

END FLASHBACK

"Yeah, you could say I'm a pro," she said casually. Roxas glanced at her with slight worry.

"Great!" Olette exclaimed. "Let's go back to the Usual Spot to cook up a plan!"

"Yeah!" Kaixo ran after her, grabbing Roxas's hand and pulling him along. He followed, a confused expression on his face.

/~/

"And then the itching powder goes everywhere!" Hayner exclaimed, grinning gleefully.

"Not to be a downer," Pence said slowly. "But where are we going to get enough balloons to fill the sandlot?"

"And how are we going to ensure that Seifer has a mace to pop the balloons?" Kaixo questioned.

"Guys!" Hayner whined, pouting. "Stop raining on my parade."

"What's a parade?" Roxas asked Kaixo.

"Not now Rox," she sighed. "Okay, new prank brainstorming time."

"But I spent all night thinking up that prank!" Hayner protested.

"Really?" Pence frowned, apparently just realizing how thick Hayner was. Roxas glanced over to the two girls as the boys bickered. Kaixo and Olette suddenly stopped talking and stared at each other. In unison, they started chuckling lowly. Pence and Hayner fell silent and looked over at them in confusion. The two girls slowly turned towards their audience as identical Cheshire grins stretched across their faces.

"Pence?"

"Yeah, Hayner?"

"Is it weird that I'm fearful for Seifer's life?"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think the prank is going to be? Let me know in your reviews! :)**

**-Cally**


	31. Chapter 31: Ending Authors Note

**Lauren: You know what we haven't done in a while?**

**Me: What?**

**Lauren: Fanfiction. Just in general.**

**Me: Oh sh*t. The parody sequel.**

**Lauren: Yeah...**

* * *

**So I'm sorry if I got you excited with an update, but this really isn't an update at all because this is all I wrote like 4 months ago:**

Chapter 31:

"Target sighted," Pence's voice came through the walkie-talkie. Roxas quickly signaled to Kaixo by tapping on the roof of the building. She walked casually by the entrance of the sandlot as Seifer and his two lackeys entered.

"Who are you?" Seifer immediately demanded. Kaixo resisted rolling her eyes at the beanie-wearing bully.

"New face," Fuu commented from the back. They stepped into the sandlot, all tripping over the near invisible trip wire the fivesome placed there earlier.

* * *

**Now I could do the noble thing and complete this story, but I really have no motivation to. I'm not really as into Kingdom Hearts as I used to be, so I feel like my jokes would be lame and half-assed. Which would be no fun for me or you guys.**

**So thank you for sticking around and waiting for me to update that long, and I'm really sorry to disappoint, because I know lots of you want to know what will happen to Kaixo and Aiko.**

**If you'd like to know, then keep reading, if you're at the point of disgust with me (which most of you probably are) then stop here.**

* * *

Kaixo and Roxas's relationship develops and they kiss, to which Axel is a bit jealous that Roxas is preoccupied all the time with Kaixo, but gets over it.

However, Roxas does end up leaving the organization to go find Sora, and gets captured by Riku just like in the original plot. Kaixo arrives late, and tries to go and save him from his memory-adjusted state, but Aiko stops her and reminds her that she knows what happens and how Roxas eventually merges with Sora.

Kaixo doesn't want this to happen, and begins fighting with Aiko to try to save Roxas. She looses, and disappears into Aiko. Roxas follows the original plot line with the dramatic 'I guess my summer vacation is... over.'

Aiko is hesitant to join the party again, but Riku insists and pushes through a portal through Merlin's roof. She crashes into Cid's computer, practically destroying it and invoking the wrath of the pilot.

She travels with Sora, being sarcastic and pointing out Disney-esque things (in Pride Lands she's a blond lion) and eventually when they get to the inbetween world, Kaixo breaks out to try to save Axel. The redhead knows what he has to do, and with a sad smile blows up all the nobodies and drifts away.

Together the crew defeat their way to the reunion of Kairi and Riku, in which Aiko imitates Kairi's stupid giggle and hairflip, and pretend-cries and rolls around of the floor in front of Riku.

The trio (meaning Sora, Riku, and Aiko) defeat Xemmy and return to Destiny Islands.

And there, I was planning to have Aiko sucked through time by a thing Luxord set up because of orders of Xemnas, and plopped into the BBS storyline. But for the convience of ending things here, Aiko lived with Sora on Destiny Islands and completed whatever storylines with him and Riku that Squeenix throw at us next.

* * *

**THE END.**

**-Cally, Chrissy, whatever the heck you want to call me (probably curse words at this point.)**


End file.
